Awash in Broken Promises
by VA-Parky
Summary: A series of manipulations and missteps leads to the rise of Darth Vader and the fall of Anakin Skywalker. ROTS AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Awash in Broken Promises  
**Author**: VA-Parky  
**Genre**: Angst, drama – ROTS AU  
**Characters**: Just about everybody!  
**Timeline**: Picks up partway through ROTS; a few days after Obi-wan and Anakin rescued the Chancellor from Grievous  
**Disclaimer**: I still do not own _Star Wars.  
_**Summary**: A series of manipulations and missteps leads to the rise of Darth Vader and the fall of Anakin Skywalker. ROTS AU.  
**Author's Note**: Well, I couldn't resist any longer - I had to write a ROTS AU. This one is based on how I assumed Darth Vader would come to be after watching AOTC for the first time. I will update as often as I can - _hopefully_ once every week or two. FYI, most (if not all) of the final events will remain the same so consider this a _major_ angst warning. However, if you'd still like to give it a shot I would love to have you along for the ride!

* * *

Obi-wan watched the cloaked figure slip through the bustling marketplace. 

As much as he hated to admit it, the massive garment really was doing a decent job of hiding her identity. Unfortunately, the simple fact remained that the cloak could not mask her regal posture - an attribute that proclaimed her status as surely as if she shouted it from the rooftops. Normally, that wouldn't pose much of a problem...

...except that politicians weren't tolerated too kindly in these circles. The last one that had ventured into the area had vanished, never to be seen again. Well, assuming one didn't count the severed hand they discovered several days later.

"Blast," he swore quietly. "What is she thinking?"

He deserted his seat at the outdoor pub and crept silently across the uneven ground, using the Force to redirect the attention of anyone who looked a bit too interested in his motivation. Reaching her side in a matter of moments, he had linked their arms and was steering her away from the teeming crowds before she could even blink.

She heaved a sigh of resignation – and annoyance - before speaking.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. I see you've successfully tracked me down."

"You know you shouldn't be out here unescorted, Senator Amidala," he softly chided. "This area is quite unsafe. Come, we must get you to safety-"

"Please don't take me back yet," she pleaded, trying to pull her arm free. "I've been cooped up for weeks for no reason - I haven't even warranted a mention in the recent intelligence reports! Clearly it is safe enough for me to venture out, especially if I'm disguised."

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But the fact remains that you are a high-risk target and this is a dangerous area. You don't want to hand the Separatists one of the most powerful moral victories they could get, do you?"

She bit her lip and ceased her halfhearted struggles, unable to dispute the point.

"You know I don't. I just hate sitting around doing nothing. I should be traveling to outlying Systems, using diplomacy to bring their leaders into our fold. Their support could help us end this horrible war and restore peace to the Republic."

"And the war _will_ end, but your death will not allow you to have much of a hand in the rebuilding efforts you are so passionate about," he retorted. "Oh, and let's not forget the minor detail that the Delegation of Two Thousand would be left without one of the Republic's most respected voices. Yes, it seems to me that staying on Coruscant is not such a bad political strategy."

"That may be so, but by remaining under Jedi protection I am acting as if I am frightened," she fumed. "And that is not an appropriate message to send during times of war."

He kept his voice calm; they had already been through this argument more times than he could count.

"You have had three attempts on your life since the Battle of Geonosis, Padmé. _Three._ The Council cannot overlook that no matter how much you want us to - and do not forget that we are permitting you to attend all necessary Senate and committee meetings. The Jedi do not wish to interfere in your life; we simply want to _protect_ it."

She didn't respond right away, distracting herself by studying the grainy pebbles that crunched beneath their feet. "I'm sorry," she finally managed. "You are right; I was out of line and acting foolishly."

"What is this? An apology?"

Her lips curled into a smile and she put her hands on her hips. "Don't rub it in," she teased. "You should always accept a lady's efforts to make things right."

"Thank you for the reminder, Senator," He grinned, proffering his arm which she took this time without hesitation. "Now, I do believe we should get you back to your apartments. Masters Windu and Yoda are going to be quite curious as to how you escaped the watchful eye of Master Fisto."

"They should already know how resourceful I can be." Catching sight of his disapproving expression, she crumbled. "What can I say? My handmaidens remain effective decoys."

"Ah, I see. Well, since you are being so generously forthright I shall return the favor." Lowering his voice, he murmured, "Workers are removing the remnants of General Grievous' ship today. Several Jedi are examining it as we speak, searching for a clue that may lead us to his current hideout."

She brightened at the thought. "Now that Dooku is dead, the General's capture would leave the Separatists without a defined direction. Their movement will crumble."

"That is our hope, yes."

They strolled along, a peaceful truce settling between them. Within the depths of Coruscant, even the roar of the air traffic seemed strangely muted. He would have found it a nice change were it not for the eerie atmosphere it gave to the already-dangerous setting.

He was so consumed with his vigilance that he nearly missed Padmé's soft voice.

"It will be good to have the Jedi resume their normal peacekeeping duties," she mused. "I must confess that I have been terribly worried for you and Anakin."

"We both worry for you as well." When she blushed at the statement, he decided to press his luck a little further. "Anakin, however, is the bigger worrier of the two of us. I suppose that should come as no surprise; I know you have always been close."

Her fingers tightened almost imperceptibly on his forearm. "Well, our paths do have a way of crossing under extraordinary circumstances. That would be enough to draw any two people together."

He nodded, and although he had been the one to bring the subject up, he was incredibly relieved when she launched into a more mundane subject... in this case, the remodeling of her lakeside Naboo home.

Ten minutes later, his speeder was within sight. He relaxed slightly, pleased that they had managed to escape public notice. Raising his hand, he hailed Arfour; a movement that allowed the headstrong Senator to slip out of his grasp.

She tossed an apologetic smile over her shoulder, making a beeline for a wicker basket brimming with her beloved shurra fruit.

Reaching out, she politely greeted the elderly shopkeeper-

-and the entire world exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**HellishRedDevil – **It is so good to see you again, my friend! I have missed you since the Reality Trilogy wrapped up – and I'm so excited that you're signed up for my latest adventure. Unfortunately, this won't be as upbeat as the others, but it's something I've wanted to write for awhile. Thanks for your support and enthusiasm!

**Seldom Darlin** – Hee! Sorry for the cliffie, but I wanted to grab your attention. I guess it worked, huh? It's great to hear from you – hope all is going well on your end.

**Meandmysharpie** – Aw, it is so wonderful to hear from you as well! It has been so strange not touching base with you guys. I'm so excited that you'll be sticking around for this story. I hope you enjoy my take on RoTS!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Wow, what a nice compliment – thank you so much! Your reviews are always so sweet and heartfelt!

**Haydenfan89** – Your wish is my command! Ta-da! An update! Hope you enjoy!

**ALL** – See you back here in about another week with more! Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me.

* * *

**JEDI TEMPLE - SAME TIME**

Anakin blinked the sweat out of his eyes, unwilling to allow the stinging pain to take any of his focus from the training droid. Over his shoulder, a crowd of younglings murmured excitedly as they backed away to give him more room to maneuver.

_Steady now... Easy... _

Though it had been months since he had an official sparring session with Obi-wan, his former Master's reminders still flowed through his mind as they had when he was a young Padawan.

_Patience is always rewarded..._

His hand shifted on the hilt of his saber as he prepared to defend the imminent attack. The motion's intricacy confirmed what he had already suspected: the upgrades he had made to his artificial limb were functioning beautifully, thereby fulfilling the entire purpose for the duel.

And yet, there was a part of him that couldn't bear to stop. It was the same part that kept him moving through the horror of battle... that kept his world narrowed to a specific moment.

And now it was the only part keeping him sane.

The source of his unrest could not be pinpointed, not even after hours of deep meditation within the hallowed Temple walls. The mystery was tormenting him with its vagueness and fluidity. He couldn't even say when the eerie whispers had started! By all accounts, the day had certainly started out better than any in recent memory...

_...he had actually awakened with Padmé by his side. _

_Wrapped in each other's arms, they had talked until the sun spilled across the threshold of the luxurious suite. They had set aside the more serious topics, choosing to indulge their most outrageous daydreams. _

By the time he departed for the Temple, they had decided to dwell in a castle amongst the clouds, a dozen children to accompany the one they now awaited with such excitement. Oh, and he couldn't forget the five or six shaaks they would keep as pets.

Of course, he had argued that such massive 'pets' would eat them out of hearth and home. Padmé had rolled her eyes at that, firmly reminding him that financial concerns had no place in a fantasy world. She had then eradicated the remainder of his protests with a deeply loving kiss.

The smile that would normally break across his face at such a memory never materialized. It was as if the hollow feeling swallowed it whole, threatening to take the rest of him in its wake. He fought the sensation, narrowing his concentration until it blocked out everything but the hovering droid before him.

_Steady now... Patience..._

His fortitude was finally rewarded as the droid suddenly shot to the left. His saber followed automatically, easily slicing in a downward arc to block the round of electrical charges... but it never completed the maneuver.

Instead, the weapon clattered harmlessly to the floor and a split second later, he followed - the screams of terrified younglings falling on ears that were no longer listening.

**CORUSCANT MARKET**

The impact of his body meeting the side of a wooden stall stole the breath from Obi-wan's lungs. He hit the ground and rolled, already blinking his eyes to clear them of dust and grit. He staggered to his feet and swayed unsteadily as he breathed in the pungent scent of blood and smoke. It was an aroma he associated with a battlefield, with death.

And now he was afraid he would associate it with the death of a very good friend.

He lurched into the street, picking his way through the numerous bodies that now littered the rocky surface. Nausea began to make its traitorous presence known but he pressed forward, pushing through it. He was just about to clamber over a snarled mess of duracrete and wood when the Force whispered a warning: _The one you seek is here... _Falling to his knees, he dug through the rubble until his fingers brushed the tip of a single brown curl.

"Senator Amidala!" he cried. "Are you hurt?"

When there was no answer, he peeled away the hood of her singed cloak, grinning in relief when he discovered a pair of brown eyes peering up at him. She looked startled, as if she hadn't expected to see him - a sure sign that her hearing had been temporarily damaged by her proximity to the explosion.

"Padmé, can you hear me?"

"Obi-wan?" she mumbled dazedly. "My ears... ringing."

"It will stop soon enough," he promised sympathetically. He started to dab at the blood on her cheek, trying to speak slowly so she could read his lips. "Rescue personnel will be here within moments, but we cannot afford to wait. You are still in danger and the longer we stay in one place, the more we risk. I must get you to the Jedi Temple. The med center will soon be too crowded and I fear we cannot monitor it as well."

At her nod, he eased his arms under her limp form, gingerly settling her into his hold. He started to take a step forward but came up short, as if he were rooted into place.

"Stuck," she gasped, gesturing to the ground. He followed the direction of her trembling finger and identified the problem immediately.

The edges of her voluminous cloak had become trapped beneath the duracrete mere inches from where she had landed. A chill snaked its way down his spine as he realized how close she had come to getting crushed. Pushing the thought aside, he gently unclasped the chain at her neck, allowing the ruined material to pool on the ground.

He opened his mouth to make a light-hearted comment about laundry credits - but the joke never passed his lips...

...for he had just noticed the bulging roundness of her midsection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avschick33 – **Welcome to the story and a huge _THANK YOU_ for the wonderfully sweet compliments about my stories! I have to say I also prefer a happy ending for our favorite couple but this time, I am trying to stick close to canon as far as that goes. Hope that doesn't bum you out too much.

**meandmysharpie** – Hee! I've already mapped out this story, and I'm afraid this is only the first of many cliffhangers. But I do promise to come back as quickly as possible so you aren't hanging for too long. Again, it's so great to hear from you!

**Seldom Darlin** – Another update, coming right up – and this cliffie isn't too bad, honestly! I'm thrilled that you are enjoying the story so far – thank you very much! Hope you continue to do so.

**HellishRedDevil** – Your review was so sweet – it's always so neat to hear what you think about the latest update. I'm glad that the story has caught your attention - I'm laying some groundwork now, but thing will really heat up in the upcoming chapters.

**ALL** - Thank you so much for your support. This fic has been rolling around my head for awhile now and I'm glad to finally be putting it into story form. Your enthusiasm makes all the hard work more than worthwhile. I'll be back soon with more.

* * *

Obi-wan trotted through the corridors, ignoring the startled looks his fellow Jedi were shooting at the sight of his uncharacteristic pace. He made it to the healer's ward in record time, but the effort was ruined when his haste caused him to input the entry sequence incorrectly... _twice._ When the doors finally slid open, he strolled through as if he hadn't a care in the Galaxy.

"Hello, Barriss," he greeted. He bowed courteously to the young woman before him, hoping his ragged breathing wasn't too noticeable.

"Master Kenobi, how nice to see you." She smiled knowingly but kindly avoided comment on his disheveled appearance. "I was certain I would see you up here before too long."

"I came as quickly as I could. I would have been here even sooner, but the Council insisted upon a briefing before they would grant me authorization."

"I understand." She nodded her head, always the picture of calm empathy.

"Is everything all right? There is no permanent damage?"

"I believe everything will be fine after some much needed rest and recuperation, of course. He is awake again and talking, but has been unable to give us any concrete clues as to what may have caused his sudden collapse-"

_"He?" _Obi-wan shook his head slightly, as if such an action would help the pieces fall into place.

"Yes," Barriss said slowly. "He. Knight Skywalker is doing much better."

"Wait a moment... _Anakin_ is here as well? Oh dear, what happened? Has he been hurt badly?"

"He will be fine. Forgive me, Master Kenobi, I thought that was the patient you were here to see?"

"Not originally." He scrubbed a calloused hand over his face, overwhelmed by the strange course the day had taken. "I actually came to check on Senator Amidala. I brought her in after we were caught in an explosion."

"I see." She reached for another datapad and began to peruse its contents. "I was told a Jedi had brought the Senator in, but I did not know it was you."

"It's fine, Barriss." He smiled tiredly. "I am glad you told me about Anakin. I know he doesn't like me to hover when he has been injured, but I suspect he would tolerate a short visit from his former Master. Just for old times' sake, of course."

"You may find he _welcomes_ it; he is already starting to climb the walls - a new record of impatience even for him, I believe. Now, let's see how our other famous patient is faring..." She scrolled through the data pad, her eyes eventually finding the requested information. "Ah, yes, it seems Senator Amidala is conscious and responsive. We have covered her abrasions with bacta patches and the report says all should heal with minimal to no scarring. She has also been attached to a fetal monitor, but I cannot reveal more than that without the Senator's approval."

"Of course. May I see either of them?"

"The medical droid is finishing up with the Senator at the moment, but I believe Anakin is in between tests."

"Thank you."

Barriss bowed respectfully before heading for the Creche. He watched her go, suddenly uncomfortable with the expectant silence that descended in her absence. Silence meant the he had to deal with the suspicions that kept clawing their way to the surface.

Turning on his booted heel, he moved towards the hallway Barriss had indicated before she departed. Anakin's room was housed at the very end and he smiled ruefully at the realization that his former Padawan was such a regular occupant they might as well name a wing after him.

As he reached for the door controls, his eyes landed on an updated copy of Anakin's medical file. His grin faded. There, listed at the very top, was the reported time of his unexplained collapse:

_4:09. _The exact moment the bomb exploded in the Coruscant Market.

He leaned against the wall, letting his head strike the unforgiving surface with a resounding _thump._ So there it was then, the truth he had been avoiding since the day the Naboo Senator walked back in their lives after ten years apart. His former apprentice had fallen in love and she with him...

...and their connection went deeper than he could have ever imagined.

He waited for the stab of anger that was sure to follow the revelation of such a betrayal... but the moments passed and still the emotion never materialized. In fact, quite the opposite happened.

There was a rush of shock and a whisper of disappointment... but overall, Obi-wan Kenobi only felt _hope._

"Now I can help him embrace his destiny," he murmured.

Determination flooding his heart, he keyed open the door and stepped into the room. The absence of Anakin's Force signature struck him immediately, even before his physical gaze trained on the empty bed.

In spite of his previous pledge of support, he couldn't help but grimace when he realized where the room's occupant was.

Things were about to get a bit... awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seldom Darlin** – Hee! Aw, the 'awkward' line made me smile, so I thought it would make a nice 'end' to the chapter - so glad you liked it. :-) Thank you for all of your wonderfully sweet compliments - they really mean a lot!

**meandmysharpie** – You're right, Obi-wan does great during awkward moments, so we can only hope he handles this one just as well. Keep your fingers crossed! I'm so glad you've joined me for this adventure – thanks for always being so supportive!

**Avschick33** – Wow, that made my day! I don't know why I'm so drawn to angst because I am totally a "they lived happily ever after" person. But this storyline demanded that I stay true to the canon ending so I hope you'll bear with me. Thank you for reading!

**HellishRedDevil** – Guess this update probably wasn't as quick as you were hoping for but at least it was within a week! Yes, I'm grasping at straws! Hee! If only real life would slow down for awhile - I'm sure you can identify with that feeling! Thank you for leaving such encouraging comments. It makes all the hard work worthwhile.

**ALL** – See you back here next week with more. Thanks for reading and if you have time, for reviewing - it's always so amazing to hear what you think.

* * *

Padmé heard the hiss of the door opening and screwed her eyes shut, feigning sleep. The med droid had left no more than thirty seconds ago, insisting that the poking and prodding was finished for the time being. 

Apparently, that droid was a blasted liar.

She sighed and silently admonished herself. She couldn't bear to be ungrateful; the Jedi had given her and her unborn child the best care imaginable and if they thought she needed more tests, she would take more tests. She would do anything - just as long as she got a couple minutes to concentrate solely on the reassuring thrum of her baby's heartbeats. Perhaps she could blame her moodiness on hormones-

"Padmé."

Her name was breathed so softly, her ringing ears and preoccupied mind almost missed it... but her heart would have recognized the love in that voice anywhere. _Ani._

Her brave façade crumbled at the sight of him. His face was pale and drawn, hands clasped nervously in front of him. She smiled and he loped towards her, more or less diving into her embrace. Several moments passed before he pulled away, trying to give her one of his trademark grins - but this time the result was unusually lopsided and tentative.

"You're okay; the baby's okay." He repeated the statements again and again, trying to convince himself of their validity.

"We're going to be fine, I promise."

His hand came up to caress her cheek and tuck a stray curl behind her shoulder. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion."

"At your apartment?" His voice was raw with outrage.

She sighed regretfully before confessing, "No. I was in the Trader's Market in the Lower Sector-"

His breath hissed between his teeth as his eyes narrowed. "What were you doing there? Master Fisto just decided to let you just walk around unprotected? How could he do that? I'm going to-"

"I sneaked out," she interrupted, taking his hand apologetically.

_"What?_ You willingly left without taking any security measures? Padmé, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't think it would be a problem. It's just... nothing has happened in so long; I thought I was safe."

"Love, you should have known better than that! What was so important that it couldn't wait?"

"I just wanted to buy some things for the baby." she whispered. "I overheard some people in the Senatorial rotunda discussing a children's store... The quality was supposed to be good, the designs unique. Of course, I knew the location was a bit questionable but I thought it would work in my favor. No one would recognize me and I could simply be there as a mother. The same as countless other women throughout the Republic."

"But you aren't like those other women. You should have sent a handmaiden on your behalf!"

"No, this is something I had to do myself," she argued hotly.

"Why?"

"Because my handmaidens aren't going to be this baby's mother!" she cried bitterly. "And Force forgive me for being selfish, but I just wanted to buy some baby clothes. We have missed out on so much already! I'm sorry, you have to know I didn't want to put our child in danger. You do know that, right?"

Her sobs grew muffled as she sank into his chest, hands grabbing fistfuls of the soft tunic one of the healer's had loaned him. She sniffled once, then twice before fixing him with a questioning gaze.

"Ani, why are you wearing a patient's smock?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the voice that echoed through the chamber was not his own: "Because he is also recovering from the explosion."

Padmé's blood froze as she glanced up to find Obi-wan Kenobi standing in the doorway.

"M- Master," Anakin sputtered. He backed away from the bedside and her hands fell back onto pristine sheets. "You're here."

"Yes, I'm here," the Jedi Master replied evenly.

"I... I can explain." Anakin ran a hand through his hair, his gaze darting helplessly from his wife to Obi-wan and back again. "You see, I heard that the Senator had been in an accident and since I was here anyway I thought I should check on her status-"

"Enough, Padawan. I know why you're here... but even more importantly, I know why you collapsed and it most assuredly _wasn't_ just a coincidence. Such a reaction indicates your connection goes just a bit deeper than friendship."

At that, Padmé's spine went rigid. "You were hurt because I was? Oh, Anakin."

Obi-wan pulled his cloak a little tighter, scrutinizing the couple before him. "Will one of you please tell me how long this has been going on?"

Padmé decided to answer - a wise choice since her husband was still silently reeling. "Since the Battle of Geonosis. We were married when Anakin escorted me home to Naboo."

_"Married?"_

"Yes, Master. Married," Anakin echoed firmly.

The elder Jedi began to pace, gesturing wildly. "And you didn't feel you could tell me this, because...?"

"Because you would be duty-bound to report us!" Anakin's cheeks grew more and more flushed with every word. "And because you would be disappointed and hurt... you know, everything you're feeling right now!"

"Perhaps you do not know me as well as you think. I may be committed to the Code, but I am on your side above all else, Anakin. I'm sure we could have made something work."

"And what would you have had me do?"

Obi-wan flinched and Anakin knew he was sensing his emotions through the Force but he didn't care. There was one thing he had to get straight before he set to the task of releasing the maelstrom to the Force.

"Would you have me annul my marriage to my wife?" he continued. "Because if so, you can save your breath. That wouldn't have happened then and it will not happen now."

There was a lengthy silence as the Jedi Master considered the question. He finally bowed his head and shrugged. "Quite honestly I don't know what I would have done but I do know we would have dealt with the situation as a team. As brothers. I hope you know that is how I think of you, Padawan."

The words were more effective than any meditation exercise and Anakin's shoulders drooped as the fight left him. "I'm sorry."

"As am I, Master Kenobi," Padmé added softly. "I am not proud of our deception, but I wouldn't trade the past three years for anything. And as you know, something wonderful has come out of it."

"Yes, congratulations to both of you." Despite the tension that swirled in the air, Obi-wan couldn't prevent the smile that spread across his face... at least until another realization struck him. "Another Skywalker. Oh Force! I don't know if an old man like me has the energy to handle such an experience."

"You've got plenty of years left in you yet," Anakin teased. "Between your legendary light saber skills and annoyingly perceptive mind, I'm sure you'll be teaching our daughter more than I would ever _want_ her to know!"

"You are having a girl then?" He bit back a laugh as he imagined his former apprentice confounded by the intricacies of raising a daughter.

"We don't know for sure," Padmé admitted, playfully tousling her husband's hair. "I mean, Anakin claims to be overwhelmingly certain, but this is an instance where I happen to disagree. I think we are having a boy. Motherly intuition and all that, you know."

"I can already see that this child will be well loved."

_"She _will be." _"He _will be."

Their playful squabbles were flooded with joy and Obi-wan felt a flicker of guilt. He hated to bring the subject back to the task at hand but he knew that he must.

"I think we can all agree on this: we have to make sure this baby does not have any more close calls," he mused soberly. "I believe the best way to do that is to go before the Council. We have called for an emergency meeting to discuss what actions should be taken to investigate the events of this afternoon. I can use the opportunity to set things in motion."

"I appreciate the offer, Master, I really do," Anakin insisted. "But we all know that I should go before the Masters to explain my actions. No matter what punishment they may lay upon me once this ordeal is over, I will accept it. The most important thing is that I am allowed to make sure that Padmé and the baby are safe. What happened today has served as a reminder that I cannot let my guard down. "

Obi-wan regarded his Padawan with a sense of pride. "I will stand with you before the Council."

"Please, wait just a moment. Anakin, are you sure about this?" Padmé wondered fearfully. "You could be kicked out of the Order."

"Perhaps, but that is a risk I am willing to take. The Council must know _everything_ if they are to truly help us," Anakin's voice carried a sense of calm he was nowhere close to feeling. "Besides, Obi-wan feels this is the right path and I have no reason to think he is mistaken."

At that moment, the Jedi Master's com-link beeped in rapid succession. He glanced at the young couple, his apology reflected in his eyes. "It seems the meeting is about to begin. Shall we go?"

Anakin squeezed his wife's hand, brushing a kiss across her forehead. Closing his eyes, he exhaled a deep breath.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**meandmysharpie** – First of all, best of luck on finals to you, my friend! Oops... Just noticed the date - I bet you are probably finished with them by now. Well if that's the case – I hope you kicked some academic butt! Secondly – thanks for all your positive comments about how I'm depicting Obi-wan. I am really enjoying writing him this way – as the supportive friend and master. I wish he and Anakin would have more scenes like that in RoTS. Good thing we have fan fiction, right?

**Seldom Darlin** – Hee! Did you ever figure out the appropriate tense of 'sneak?' That really bothered me, but I just couldn't think of a decent synonym so I left it as 'sneaked.' Needless to say, I laughed out loud at your comment. Seriously though – thank you for being so supportive. You always make me grin like a loon!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Aw, I can't tell you how much your confidence means to me as a writer. I also adore these characters so the plot line I'm following makes my heart ache. But I've always wanted to write my own version of RoTS and unfortunately that means keeping many of the final events the same. However – I have been considering a "happy ever after" AU and hope to start on that when I finish this one. Thanks for reading!

**Avschick33** – Read on to find out more about the Council's reaction and decision. Hope you enjoy the chapter – and I had the same trouble reviewing stories over the weekend. There must have been a glitch or something. Anyway, I appreciate you taking the time to come back here and let me know what you think.

**ALL** – See you back here in about a week with more! Thanks for reading! If I have any lurkers out there, I would love to hear from you too!

* * *

Anakin had always regarded the Council chambers with a hint of awe. 

There was a part of him that would always be an intimidated 9-year-old facing a circle of warriors with powers he could barely understand... and if they had their way - never would. That initial meeting had set the stage for any other Council summoning he had ever received. No matter what the subject, a flutter of nerves accompanied him every time he dared cross the threshold.

Needless to say, his insides weren't faring much better now that he was about the reveal the biggest secret of his life. In fact, he was pretty sure a bantha was trundling around somewhere in there. Fortunately, his past appearances had given him some background on Council decorum - enough to realize that vomiting on the elegantly polished floors would be highly frowned upon.

And so, it was with that in mind that Anakin took a few cleansing breaths and followed Obi-wan into the cavernous room.

"Master Kenobi," Mace immediately greeted. His gaze traveled to Anakin and his lips thinned. "This meeting is for Council members only. Knight Skywalker will have to wait until we adjourn."

"I'm sorry, Master Windu, but this matter cannot wait," Obi-wan responded smoothly. "What my former Padawan has to say directly impacts our discussion about the Senator's unfortunate accident today - and what we plan to do about it. I'm afraid I cannot share my information in good conscience unless he is present."

The Korun Master sat back in his chair and linked his fingers, glaring balefully at the young Jedi. "Very well then."

Anakin moved towards Obi-wan's chair with intentions of standing behind it, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to find his former Master gesturing towards the center of the room.

"Let us take the floor. We should go first," he murmured. Side-by-side, they strode to the middle of the floor and faced Masters Yoda and Windu, waiting for their acknowledgement.

Three minutes later, it came.

"Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, something to say, you have?" Yoda inquired. His ears twitched curiously and a strand of white hair swayed in the presence of a light draft.

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan hurriedly replied. "Something has come to light that I feel the Council should know about. First let me say that I feel it is our duty to help no matter the circumstance-"

"Please, Obi-wan," Anakin interrupted. "Let me do this."

"Anakin-"

"No, Master. This situation is my doing; I should be the one to undo it."

Obi-wan inclined his head respectfully before stepping back. He did not go far, however, and ended up hovering somewhere over Anakin's right shoulder.

"Masters, I have come before you to beg for your help," Anakin finally began. "I know you are all aware of the explosion Senator Amidala was in, but I don't know if you knew that I sensed it as well." He chuckled bitterly. "So well in fact, that it led to my collapse."

A low buzz filled the chambers as the Masters stirred.

"I should have known it was coming," he admitted. His tone was rueful, abashed. "The Force had been whispering warnings to me all morning, but as we have suspected, the Dark Side clouds everything. As a result of my blindness, I was struck down as precisely as Senator Amidala."

"How is that possible, Skywalker?" Mace barked. "Such a powerful bond is seldom formed even between Masters and Padawans."

Anakin clenched his hands into fists as he spoke the statement he had hidden for so long. "No, but it is possible between a husband and wife."

Mace Windu nearly came out of his chair in outrage, but Anakin ignored him and continued. "Senator Amidala and I were married three years ago after the Battle of Geonosis. We decided to keep our relationship a secret for many reasons, but the main rationale was to allow me to maintain my status as a Knight within the Order."

Shuffling his feet slightly, Anakin clasped his hands behind his back. "I know I have broken some of the highest rules of the Code and I will accept my punishment whatever it may be... but I respectfully request that we delay such proceedings until the war's conclusion."

"You dare to come in here to tell us you have lied, flagrantly disregarding the Code!" Mace fumed. "And now you have the absurd notion that you have a right to tell us how to-"

"Calm yourself you must, Master Windu," Yoda interrupted. He rapped his gimer stick on the floor for emphasis. "Allow Knight Skywalker to finish speaking, we will. Time for discussion later, there will be."

Anakin waited for the murmurs to die down before he brought his plea to a conclusion. "I do not regret my marriage. I love Pad- Senator Amidala with every fiber in my being. To not be with her, well - that would be like asking me to live without breathing." He shrugged and slowly turned, meeting the myriad of disapproving gazes. "I did not come here to lecture you on the pros and cons of attachments. You know those well enough already. I came here to ask for your compassion."

"Please... help me keep Padmé safe."

**OUTSIDE COUNCIL CHAMBERS - THREE HOURS LATER**

_Well, the Jedi have finally succeeded,_ Anakin thought tiredly. _They have managed to drive me crazy._

And in such a simple fashion too - by waiting him out.

In his opinion, watching 180 minutes tick by while awaiting word about your future was 179 minutes too long. But the Council members would never allow themselves to be rushed, especially when it came to something concerning him.

"This isn't a good sign," he murmured.

His worry spiked as his frazzled mind jumped from topic to topic. He wondered how Padmé was feeling, how the baby was doing. How would she take to leaving her life as a Senator behind? Would he be a good father? How would Obi-wan handle life in the Order without him? Would he take on another Padawan? How would the Republic fare without the Team out there, fighting the good fight?

He ran a hand through his hair in anguish, leaving his curls standing at awkward angles. His entire body ached and not just from the shared pain he experienced from Padmé's injuries. No, this was much more benign in origin - it came from three hours of relentless pacing. But still he didn't stop...

...until the doors to the inner chamber slid open and Obi-wan emerged. Then he froze.

"Knight Skywalker," he greeted formally. "The Council has given me permission to review their proposal with you in private. Please follow me."

With some effort Anakin obeyed, though his knees continued to shake beneath his dark cloak. He called on the Force for strength and soon was striding behind his former Master, matching him step for step.

They entered a small anteroom and Obi-wan raised a hand, absently closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat," he offered, indicating the plush chairs before them.

"I think I'd prefer to stand," Anakin replied succinctly.

The elder Jedi sighed and folded his arms, regarding his former apprentice with an air of apprehension. "Despite what you may think, we managed to wrangle a victory in there. Your request has been granted. Padmé will be protected at all times by a Jedi of your choice and any decision as to your punishment has been postponed."

"Thank the Force!" Anakin's grin was so wide it hurt his cheeks. "I'll do whatever they ask, Master, I swear. I'm just... I'm so grateful. I feel better already. I can't wait to tell Padmé! She's going to be so excited - I mean, I've already missed out on so much of the pregnancy-"

Obi-wan's expression fell. "Anakin, the Council has selected a different assignment for you."

The young Jedi's hand hovered above the door controls and he slowly turned. "What?"

"You have been assigned to the Chancellor. We have uncovered a dark presence that seems to surround him. Such a discovery must be monitored carefully and the Council believes you are the ideal choice given your unique... friendship. You will serve as his personal advisor and will report any suspicious activities directly to the Council."

"Just for the sake of the argument, we'll put aside the fact that my place is at Padmé's side," Anakin noted hotly. "What you are asking of me is considered treason."

"You mustn't look at it that way, young one. Unless he does something that warrants the Council's attention, you are simply there to ensure his safety. We do not know who is wielding this darkness and until we do, the Chancellor could very well be in danger. Palpatine may need you to save his life before this is all over."

Anakin blanched at the idea before his eyes hardened. "It doesn't matter. My wife's well-being comes first. Hers and the baby's."

"Of course." Obi-wan's voice was laden with sympathy. He sighed, rolling his head from side to side in an attempt to dispel some of the tension. "I know you want to be by her side. But the Council is asking you to do this for the good of the Order. And may I remind you that such an action may generate some goodwill from even the most disapproving Masters?"

"But the birth-"

"The end of the war is near - you will be back by Padmé's side in plenty of time. And if you are not, we will summon you when the happy occasion arises."

Anakin scowled, his expression drawn and pinched. "I should be with her. I _need_ to be with her. It is my right as her husband and as the father of her child," he murmured. He turned away and leaned against the wall for support.

"And you will be... when the time is right."

Anakin whirled around, eyes blazing with frustration. "Well, it seems you have all the answers, Master! So... please tell me just who you suggest I put in charge of my wife's security? She has already slipped out of Master Fisto's grasp-"

"Me."

Anakin snorted is disbelief and shook his head. "As if the Jedi Council would allow their great Negotiator to take on such an assignment."

"I have already made the request and they will approve such a motion if that is your wish." Obi-wan moved to stand next to his former apprentice and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I swear to you, Anakin, I would protect your family with my life. It would be the greatest of honors."

"I... I..." Anakin sputtered. He put a hand to his head as an image of Padmé sprawled on the dirty streets of Coruscant spun through his mind. There was no denying it: she had to be taken off-world... even if it meant he couldn't be the one to escort her.

_Oh Padmé, I love you. Please let this be the right decision._

"Promise me, Obi-wan," he finally whispered. "Promise me that you'll look over them. Protect them like you've never protected anyone before."

The Jedi Master bowed solemnly, his gaze never leaving his brother's. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Seldom Darlin – **Hee! The question of the century has been answered! "Snuck" is the way to go, huh? That's too funny! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter – I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**Avschick33** – Yeah, the ending is not going to be all sunshine and roses, unfortunately. But I do hope you'll stick with it despite the angst – it's always so nice to hear what you think of the updates!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Wow! What a compliment! I would love nothing more than to write an original novel and have been toying with a few ideas, actually. To hear you say such a thing - well, you made my day! Thank you so much, my friend! And I'm glad that this story is drawing you in. The plot took me ages to develop so I know where everything needs to go. However, I can't help but drag my feet a bit b/c the end result is such a bummer. But that's RotS, I suppose. Thanks for reading!

**meandmysharpie** – Hopefully this update finds you finished with school for the year. I bet you were ready to be done, huh? I remember that feeling oh-so-well! So glad you like the story thus far – I hope I can continue the trend! Thanks for dropping in, especially since I know you were super busy!

**Ann Jinn** – Thanks! Mace is one tough cookie and I just can't imagine him reacting calmly even though he's a Jedi through and through. Glad you are enjoying the suspense – the plot has taken awhile to weave!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Hello, my dear! It is _so_ wonderful to see you again – and your song was awesome! I have missed your lovely reviews – I grinned like a loon when I saw you pop up in here! I hope you like my take on a RotS AU – this one is going to stay pretty close to canon as far as the outcome, so I hope that doesn't drive you away. I will be doing a happier tale when I'm finished though so hopefully that will make up for the angst! Welcome to the story!

**ALL** – Thank you so much for your support – it is such a pleasure to hear from each and every one of you. Your kind words keep me inspired... which keeps me writing. See you back here soon with more!

**

* * *

APARTMENT OF SENATOR AMIDALA - THREE DAYS LATER **

"Are you ready to go?" Anakin asked reluctantly.

"It depends on what level of 'ready' you want me to define," Padmé murmured sleepily. "If you mean my packing and physical health, then yes. If you mean my willingness to leave all my responsibilities and threats to Dormé, then not really. If you mean my ability to leave you behind then the answer is no. I'll never be ready to do that."

He buried his head in her shoulder. "Me neither."

She swiped at the tear that was tracking its way down her cheek. "This is the right thing to do," she insisted. She didn't know who she was trying to reassure - Anakin or herself. "The Republic needs you and I am only going to be a distraction if I stay."

"I don't care about distractions," he replied. "But you can't stay. This week's attack proved that the attempts on your life are getting bolder and bolder."

She sat up and fixed him with a serious gaze. "You're sure that Dormé will be suitably protected? She is one of my best friends, Anakin. I couldn't bear it if she died because of me. I already lost Cordé like that-"

"Masters Fisto and Windu have been assigned to her and they are two of the best swordsmen in the Order. She will be fine."

"I don't know why she can't go into hiding with Obi-wan and me," she huffed.

Anakin pulled her back into his arms and repeated his stance on the matter for the millionth time. "Because we need to maintain the appearance that you are here on Coruscant. If your enemies don't realize that you've left then they can't exactly go hunting after you, can they?"

She ran her fingers through his hair as the quiet chime of the chrono echoed through the room.

"We have to go soon," she pointed out sadly.

"I know."

Silence filled the room until Padmé began to giggle, placing his hand over her swollen stomach. "It seems your _son_ is already awake."

"Well, that makes sense. My _daughter_ is bound to be an early riser just like her father," he retorted.

She brushed a kiss against his lips, offering no resistance when he deepened the contact. When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily, eyes filled with longing. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to leave," she sighed.

"That's the whole idea," he replied, reaching for her.

She danced out of his grasp, shaking her head at him knowingly. "I have a transport to catch and you have a new assignment ahead of you, Ani. It wouldn't do for either of us to be late, especially since we are skating on thin ice already."

"Ah yes, my new post at the Chancellor's office," he groaned. "Where I will get to listen to politicians drone on and on about things of no consequence." He threw his arm across his forehead, flopping back on the bed dramatically.

She playfully hit him with a pillow. "That's my profession you're maligning. Bite your tongue."

He sat up, his demeanor changing from playful to serious in a split second. "I could still go with you," he noted. "We could leave all this behind and just run away. All you have to do is say the word, Padmé. We'll disappear."

She buried her shaking hands in the soft folds of her nightgown, her heart pounding at the idea.

"We can't," she finally managed. "Our responsibilities... we can't desert them now. If a Sith really is behind all of this death and destruction, we have to put an end to it." Her voice trailed off as she walked back towards him, taking a seat beside him on the bed. "You need to be here, Ani, to do this. You are a child of destiny."

"I was afraid you would say that," he grumbled. He scrounged around the bedside table before holding up two small electronic devices. "That's why I made these."

She examined it closely before fixing a puzzled stare on him.

"They're transmitters," he explained. "Now we can send private messages to each other while we are apart. We don't have to worry about the Council eavesdropping or making Obi-wan uncomfortable-"

"But the Council said we should only use the ship's transmitter."

He waved his hand in the universal gesture of dismissal. "These will run through the Chancellor's personal communications system which just so happens to have the best long-range encryption technology in the Galaxy. And I should know; I helped design it."

"The Chancellor won't like-"

"He would be happy to have us 'borrow' it - especially since you will be traveling through areas where transmitting messages from a ship would be difficult."

"You told him where I was going?" She whirled around, aghast.

"Of course not." He seemed hurt by the implication. "I trust him, Padmé, but I would not take such a chance with your safety. All he knows is that you are leaving Coruscant for an undisclosed location."

"I know the Jedi felt it was necessary to bring him into part of the plan for Dormé's sake," she began. "Yet I can't help wonder if that was wise given that he is under suspicion."

"He's not under suspicion," he quickly corrected. He knew Padmé was unhappy with some of Palpatine's political maneuvering, but he felt compelled to defend the man who had been such a good friend to him. "Remember that he may be in danger as well. And if he is involved, it wouldn't be his fault - he could be under an outside influence. That's why I've accepted this assignment, my love. I will make sure the Republic is safe once again."

"I know you will, Ani," she replied. She hugged him close. "Just be careful."

He gave her one last cocky grin. "When am I not?"

**TRANSPORT DOCKING BAY - EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING **

"Senator, it is nearly time for us to depart." Obi-wan checked the ship's exterior one last time as he spoke, making sure everything was in working order. Sending up a prayer that his words had given the couple enough warning, he peered over.

Anakin met his gaze, eyes bright with worry, anticipation and trust.

"Hold on for just one more moment, Master. I have a going away present for you." He strode to the hanger entrance and gestured to something out of sight. "Come on, you two."

Artoo and Threepio toddled out, already arguing about who was going to pilot the vessel. They greeted Padmé enthusiastically before continuing up the ramp and into the belly of the ship. Obi-wan watched them go before turning a glare on his former Padawan.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" he wondered sarcastically.

"They have been given orders to help you," Anakin insisted, hiding a smile. "I think you will find they can be quite useful. In fact, Threepio has even become quite skilled in food preparation - a responsibility you never did learn I might add."

"You're never going to let me forget the time I-"

"-burned dinner so badly we had to evacuate an entire floor of the Jedi Temple?" The young Jedi quirked an eyebrow as he finished the sentence. "You're right; I'm never going to let you forget that."

Padmé shook her head as she watched the two men banter, evidently a pastime much enjoyed by both. Unfortunately, she knew the conversation could not last as daybreak was beginning to illuminate the nighttime sky.

As if on cue, Obi-wan straightened.

"We should not delay our departure any further," he noted. "Senator, you may take a few moments to bid your husband farewell and then we must depart."

He turned back to Anakin, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "We will see each other again soon, but in the interim I do hope you will heed my warnings. Palpatine is not to be trusted - not until we discover the identity of this Sith Lord."

"Yes, Master." It was obvious the young man was desperately fighting the urge to roll his eyes but Obi-wan pretended not to notice.

"I will keep your family safe," he continued. Anakin's expression cleared instantly. "Do not spend your time worrying about us. Your assignment is important and you will need all your wits about you."

"I will not let you down," Anakin vowed quietly. "I know I have disappointed you in the past, Master. I have not been appreciative of your training, often displaying reactions unbecoming of a Jedi. I've just been so fearful of what might happen if my marriage was uncovered. Yet through it all, your friendship has never wavered and that is something I will never forget."

Ob-wan felt a pang in his heart at the confession. "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy, watching you become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. Have patience; it will not take long before this will all be a distant memory."

Anakin smiled gratefully. "May the Force be with you, Obi-wan."

"And with you," he replied. "Good bye, old friend."

The elder Jedi hurried up the ramp, his brown cloak swirling in his wake. Padmé turned to her husband, making a mental note to thank her new protector for giving them these last moments together.

"The morning has come too soon," she whispered.

"As it always does with us," he replied morosely. He stroked her cheek tenderly. "Do you have your new com-link?"

"Yes, of course."

"Send me a message when you arrive safely... on whatever planet Obi-wan's setting course for." His tone indicated that he was still unhappy about Yoda's decision to keep such information confidential. "I'll retrieve it as soon as I can."

"All right."

"Take care of our baby. I'll come for both of you as soon as I end this entire mess."

"I know he will be excited to meet you," she grinned impishly.

"Well, I hope she doesn't get too anxious. I want to be there for her big entrance."

Padmé grimaced and patted her belly. "That day will be a welcome one. It feels like I've been pregnant forever."

The last beeps of the pre-flight check echoed through the still night air and her breath caught in her throat. Without a word, Anakin pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head.

_I love you, Padmé. So much._

She didn't think he was speaking the words aloud, yet somehow she could hear them anyway - just another one of his mysterious gifts, she supposed.

"I love you too, Ani," she managed, her words brimming with emotion. "We'll be together soon and this time it will be for always. I promise."

He gave her a gentle nudge towards the ship. "Go, my love. We must take advantage of the darkness."

Moments later, the transport fired its engines, lumbering its way to the sky. Before it vanished from sight, the right wing dipped in a well-known farewell salute... from brother-to-brother, wife-to-husband.

_Past to future._

And somewhere in the darkness, a Sith Lord smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avschick33** – I agree; there's nothing better than a _Happy Ever After_ ending. So why is it that I am so drawn to angst? Yeesh! To tell you the truth, I am thinking about working up an Epilogue that flashes forward to ROTJ so that may help soothe some battered feelings. We'll have to see if it comes together though. My muse is awfully weird, after all! Thanks for reading!

**Eriks leadinglady** - Hee! I take it that you're not a big Palpatine fan, eh? I have to wonder – what is that dude's first name anyway? Wouldn't it be funny if it was something really nerdy and that's what actually led to his fall to the dark side? Oh dear, plot bunnies are biting! No, stay away! I have enough vignettes in the works for now! I always find myself LOL at your reviews – it's such a hysterical stream of consciousness and always makes my day to see such enthusiasm! Gives me a case of the warm-fuzzies!

**Meandmysharpie **– Hooray for passing math class! Congratulations! I was never a big fan of math – I always thought it was so outdated given that's calculators had been invented. Hee! I'm glad you are enjoying the story – and you're right; it's tough to know that certain doom is just lurking around the corner while being unable to do anything about it. And that's just how I felt during RotS so hopefully that means I'm doing something right! ;-) Thanks for reading, my dear!

**Hellish Red Devil** – You thought the seeds were being sown before? Well, you're definitely not going to like this chapter then! Palpatine is just way too slick for his own good and Anakin has always been suspicious of the Jedi Council and that combination just spells t-r-o-u-b-l-e. Thanks for your continuous show of support. It really helps to keep me enthusiastic about my writing – even when I'm struggling with a section.

**ALL** – Hope you have a great **Fourth of July** weekend. My next update may be a bit delayed because we are going out of town but I promise I'll post more as soon as I can. Take care of yourselves! See you back here soon!

* * *

**ONBOARD TRANSPORT SHIP**

Obi-wan pushed the strange green substance around his plate, eyeing it suspiciously. In all his years, he had never seen something with such an odd... consistency.

"Are you sure this is edible?"

Padmé rolled her eyes and waved her fork in the air. "Threepio went to a lot of trouble to make this meal, Master Kenobi. He will be disappointed if you do not even try it."

"But I told him I would be happy with a simple plate of steamed vegetables."

"I know," Padmé shrugged. "But Threepio's tastes veer to the gourmet and he assumes everyone else's do as well. I suppose it takes some getting used to."

"Maybe if I closed my eyes-"

"Really, Obi-wan. It couldn't possibly be any worse than some of that stuff you and Anakin have had to eat during your wartime excursions." She glanced at him knowingly over the rim of her water goblet.

"I suppose Anakin complained about the infamous nutrient bars, did he?" He grinned at her before setting down his utensil. "Dare I ask whether he also told you that he ate insects? Willingly, I might add?"

_"What?" _The reply was half-laugh, half-horror.

"He did. I was sure he was going to get sick, but the boy has a stomach made of duracrete."

She sat back in her chair and grimaced when the baby delivered a particularly sharp kick. "He'd better never tease me about my strange cravings again. At least mine have never sent me in _that_ direction."

Obi-wan's eyes twinkled as he found himself unable to stop from adding, "Yet."

Laughing quietly, she pushed away from the table, movements slowed by the additional weight of the child she carried. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I hope you'll excuse me for just a moment. I have to check the messaging system."

"Already?" Obi-wan shot a glance at the rusty chrono hanging on the wall. "We only left Coruscant a little over five hours ago."

"And that will have given Senator Organa sufficient time to send a briefing on the Senate's morning session."

"I hope Naboo realizes what a dedicated Senator they have in you, Padmé." he exclaimed, noting the hard glint that had entered her normally-placid gaze.

"We must move quickly if we are to take precautions," she responded cryptically.

Before he could question her further, she had moved towards the front of the ship. He stared at the empty spot across the table, puzzled by the enigmatic woman his Padawan had married. Lost in thought, he took a small bite of his meal and tilted his head as the flavors flowed across his tongue. It actually wasn't bad - pretty tasty in fact.

_A good lesson to remember,_ he mused. _Things are not always as they seem._

**CORUSCANT - OFFICE OF CHANCELLOR PALPATINE**

Anakin noted the way the sky was starting to darken once again. Nightfall would arrive within the hour. He wondered how Padmé was doing... specifically whether she had taken his advice to find time to nap. She needed to keep up her strength; the stress of travel would be taxing enough-

The Chancellor's voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Oh, Anakin, I do hope you aren't angry over this assignment," he groaned apologetically, setting down a datapad. "I must assure you I had nothing to do with it. I know this isn't your idea of time well spent."

Anakin straightened and tried to recover his focus. "It is an honor to see to your safety, sir."

"You're not a very good liar, my young friend." The Chancellor chuckled, taking the sting out of his admonishment. "We've been friends for years, Anakin. I know you would rather be anywhere but here. Your feelings on the world of politics have been made quite clear."

Despite the impoliteness of it all, Anakin couldn't help the sheepish grin that spread across his face. "It is not my area of _enthusiastic expertise_ that much is true."

"Yes, you and Master Kenobi seem most at home when you are working as a team to defend our great Republic." The Chancellor leaned forward, resting his forearms on the smooth metal surface of his desk. "I was surprised to hear that he had been sent on assignment without you."

"We follow the orders of the Council," he replied guardedly. "Even if that means going our separate ways every now and again."

"Of course," Palpatine agreed. "I simply wonder whether they always make the wisest decisions, that's all. It is difficult to be in such a powerful position. And to have control over Jedi with abilities such as yours, well - sometimes I think it may frighten them."

"They have nothing to fear from me," he protested. He waved his hand in what he hoped was a dismissive gesture. "Besides, nothing frightens a Jedi."

"Surely you remember my first lesson to you, Anakin: all who have power are afraid to lose it. A part of me doubts that the Jedi, as noble as they may be, are even immune to such a statement." He stood and shrugged, straightening his robes absently. "Well, we can only hope my cynical hypothesis is proved wrong. I daresay none of us would like to stand against them, would we? Those light sabers seem a bit too... dangerous for my taste."

Anakin watched through narrowed eyes as the Chancellor started for the door.

When he turned around, the older man's eyes were filled with regret. "I hope I did not offend you, Anakin. It has been a long day and the arguments in the Senate have gotten me into a bit of an ugly mood. The Jedi have been such steadfast guardians of the Republic; it is not right for me to speak of them in such a manner especially when I am spouting nonsense. It's probably best if I head home for the evening." When Anakin made no move to follow, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you charged with protecting my office, even when I'm not here?"

Anakin's eyes darted to the communications room. "No, sir, but I would like to make one final sweep before returning to the Temple."

"Very well then. I shall see you tomorrow and I promise I will be in a much better frame of mind."

"Good night, sir."

"Good night."

Anakin let out a deep breath as the Chancellor exited the room. He made a point of strolling the perimeter, pretending to check the functionality of the security checkpoints. In reality, he was estimating how long it would take Palpatine to clear the floor.

Ten minutes later, he could stand it no longer.

He strode to the office's main console and entered the command to open the communications system. The computer responded instantly, asking for the long series of codes required for confidential message retrieval. He entered the numbers with eager fingers, bypassing the Chancellor's cache of saved messages and heading for the secret files that only he knew existed.

_"Enter special access password for A. Skywalker," _the screen finally demanded.

"J-a-p-o-r." He smiled as he typed, relishing the well-worn memory.

_"Code accepted. Quantity of new messages: one."_

He activated the playback feature, his heart melting at the sight of Padmé in a robe that had once been far too oversized for her diminutive frame. She had knotted it loosely around her bulging midsection and the light blue neckline of her nightgown peeked out from above.

_"Anakin, it's me," _she murmured. He watched as she gestured to her surroundings. _"As you can see, I'm in my private quarters and moments away from retiring. Yes, the hour is quite early for my taste but I promised I would get more rest so here I am."_

She settled herself onto the sleep couch and cradled her belly. _"We've taken temporary refuge on a rather desolate planet and plan to resume our journey in the morning. Master Kenobi has decided we should zig-zag from planet to planet as a normal transport would. He believes such an action will make our cover more believable and throw off any suspicion. The strategy will cause us to run out of supplies a bit faster than we had planned, but we will be able to stock up as we go along. " _She smiled brightly. _"Maybe if you're extra good, I'll bring you back a souvenir from one of our many stops along the way."_

Her grin dimmed quickly and she fidgeted with the ties of her robe. _"I do hope that day is soon, Ani. I know you believe that granting more powers to the Chancellor can only help end this war more quickly, but I cannot help but feel that the shifting sands of democracy are slipping through our fingers. I hate that I am not there to add my voice to those who share my views. Dormé will do what she can, but she cannot draw too much attention to herself or the public could discover our ruse."_

She sighed and shook her head, backing away from the frustrating path her thoughts were taking. _"This really is for the best and I do take comfort in knowing you are there to keep an eye on things. I only hope you are being as diligent with your own safety as you have insisted I be with mine. I know you don't want me to worry so I will just warn you to tread carefully, Ani. Something is out of place."_

She leaned forward and a few rebellious curls tumbled over her shoulder. _"I will send you another message tomorrow, my love. In the interim, be safe and know that your wife and child adore you and are already missing you desperately."_

There was a soft _click_ as she ended the transmission and the screen went blank. He saved her message out of sentimentality before recording a brief reply. Once that had been sent successfully, he closed down the system, dutifully returning it to its normal stand-by status.

The warm feeling that settled into his heart from hearing Padmé's voice was tempered by a cold chill that seeped into his veins. Indeed, something _was_ out of place.

But now the question was - did it lie with the Chancellor? Or with the Jedi Order itself?


	8. Chapter 8

**Eriks leadinglady – **Oh yeah, Palpatine is already up to his tricks – just wait until you see what he's doing now. Are you ready for Pirates of the Caribbean 2? I'm going to see it with my husband on Sunday – I'm really looking forward to it. I enjoyed the first one so much. I'll be anxious to hear what you think. In the meantime – thanks for reading this story!

**Ann Jinn – **It's funny you should wonder how long it would take Palpy to get his hands on the messages. Well, you can't see me, but I'm trying really hard to look innocent over here! I'm so glad you're sticking with the story – your support means a lot to me!

**Hellish Red Devil – **Wow, what a tremendous compliment! It is so amazing to hear that I'm able to bring out some emotion with my writing – that is what I strive to do with every chapter. This story has been simmering for quite some time now and I'm working so hard on each update – your comments make all the hard work more than worthwhile. Thank you!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker – **Oh, it is so good to see you in here! Yes, I will tell you right from the get-go that this story is going to end similarly to RotS as I am setting it up to flow into "A New Hope." I'd love to have you along for the ride though, if you don't mind a bit of angst!

**meandmysharpie – **Happy Canada Day! I hope you enjoyed yourself! I had a great Fourth – my long weekend by way too fast though. Boo! I'm totally with you on the pureed vegetables aspect of the previous chapter – yuck! Hope you enjoy this one though! Thanks for reading!

**Seldom Darlin – **Wow! You don't know how big you just made me grin! To hear that you think this is on par with a novel – oh, you just made my day. No, make that my entire week! Thank you oh-so-much!

**Avschick33 – **Anakin and Padmé will have a reunion but it won't be a happy one, unfortunately. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make the story – I have it all planned out but I haven't decided on the division of chapters though. So glad you're still interested!

**ALL – **Hope you guys are all set for a nice weekend – I sure am! I have another update for you – please let me know what you think. See you next week with more! Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

****ONBOARD TRANSPORT VESSEL - ONE WEEK LATER**

Obi-wan entered the tiny, cramped area he and Padmé had sarcastically deemed "The Dining Salon." There _was_ an actual dining room on the main level, but neither liked eating there since the numerous empty chairs only served to remind them of their current dilemma.

He saw that Padmé had already taken her favorite seat, one that allowed her a clear view of the space beyond. A tantalizing breakfast was spread out before her but given the way her utensils continued to remain untouched, he was certain the same could be said for the food.

"Not hungry?" he asked lightly.

She jumped and her hand flew to her heart instinctively. "Oh, Obi-wan, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, Milady. I was trudging along like a bantha; I just assumed you had heard my approach."

"My mind was elsewhere," she admitted wryly. She gestured to the seat across from her and he accepted the invitation, helping himself to a piece of breakfast bread.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No," she immediately replied. She shook her head slightly and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, yes... I mean, maybe." She heaved a weary sigh. "I don't know."

"That clears things up," he teased.

"Things are starting to happen," she murmured cryptically.

Spotting his genuine confusion, she cleared her throat and tried to explain. "As you know, I have been in touch with Senator Organa on a daily basis. While I had always planned to keep in close touch, I never anticipated that we would do so with such extreme regularity. But the leaders of the Delegation have increased the frequency of their meetings-"

"And you're upset about not being there in person?"

"No. I mean, of course I would like to be there but that isn't the root of it." She toyed with a strand of hair, waging some sort of inner battle.

"I received a message from Bail late last night," she finally confessed. "A radical decision has been made and I am having a difficult time coming to terms with it. Normally, I would mull it over until I gained some semblance of peace but that is a luxury I cannot afford these days. Dormé is awaiting my guidance as we speak."

He waited for her to continue, somehow knowing she would.

"My fellow Senators and I agree with the Jedi, Obi-wan. The Chancellor clearly does not have the Republic's best interests at heart and democracy is paying a steep price. It has been decided that the safest way to pursue the most effective countermeasures is through a well-organized underground movement."

The Jedi Master leaned back in his seat, his meal completely forgotten. "I see."

"I just... what we're starting... It could be viewed as a _rebellion."_ The word was foreign on her tongue, the taste bitter and sharp. "Has it actually come to this? Are we really so far gone?"

He tried to remain positive. "Perhaps when Anakin gets to the bottom of-"

"I'm afraid it's already too late," she murmured. "The Senate has been corrupt for so long. Many of my colleagues are reaping benefits under Palpatine's rule which they will not give up - not without a fight that would shake the people's confidence in their governing body. No, we will have to start quietly... at the foundation... at the beginning."

"Do you wish me to speak with the Council?"

"No." She put her elbows on the table and massaged her aching temples. "I was not even supposed to tell you what I just did. Please, do not say anything to anyone."

"What about your husband?"

She smiled at the Jedi Master's reference to Anakin's newly disclosed title. To her dismay, the feeling did not last long as she realized what her response must be.

"I cannot tell him," she whispered sadly.

"What? Why?"

"He is too close to the Chancellor both in proximity and personal support. And it could put him in danger-"

"But he would never betray your trust, not even for Palpatine's sake."

"I know," she insisted passionately. "But lives are at stake and evil lurks behind shadows we can only sense in their vaguest forms. No, until the Chancellor's role in all of this is determined, this is one secret I cannot share with him - for his safety and for that of our child's."

She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing herself for the task ahead. When they fluttered open again, the brown orbs reflected a steely resolve. "I must cast my vote. The motion will have my support."

He watched her disappear in the direction of the communications console before letting his head strike the back of the chair with a soft _thump._

**SENATE ROTUNDA - SAME DAY, MID-AFTERNOON**

_Finally,_ Anakin sighed silently. _Freedom._

Having seen the Chancellor safely to his pod, he had been granted a few hours away from the Senate building before his services were needed again. He was already striding for the exit, determined to return to the Temple to prepare for the briefing with Master Yoda he had scheduled for the following day.

But deep down, he knew it was pointless. The fact was that there was nothing to report.

The Chancellor had apparently shaken his rotten mood and was back to the kind, compassionate man he had always admired. Palpatine had even given a widely-broadcasted speech in which he thanked the Jedi for their services and bravery throughout the war. Afterwards, he had invited some Council members to craft a strategy to work with the Separatists.

_Surely, Padmé will be pleased by that development,_ he mused. Yet a part of him knew she would wonder why Palpatine didn't seem to have any immediate plans to bring it before the Senate just yet.

_These things take time,_ he reasoned.

He was steps away from the turbo-lift when he spotted Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and a handful of other politicians he recognized from his wife's inner circle.

"Knight Skywalker," Organa said warmly. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello, Senator Organa," he replied.

He politely greeted the other Senators in turn, swallowing an oath of amazement when his gaze landed on Dormé.

The handmaiden had done a remarkable job transforming herself into her Padmé's double, even going so far as to mimic her speech patterns. It was clear that only her most intimate friends and colleagues would be able to tell the difference - and even then they might find it difficult.

_Our plan just might work after all,_ he thought. For the first time since Padmé's departure, the knot in his chest loosened.

"Senator Amidala, may I speak with you for a moment?" he inquired politely. The others excused themselves, heading into the session after bidding him farewell.

"Master Skywalker, what is it?" Dormé wondered nervously. "Is Milady all right? The baby?"

"They're both fine," he assured her. "I just wanted to make sure _you_ were all right. Padmé continues to worry for your safety; I know it will make her feel better if she hears that I've spoken with you myself."

She bowed her head, humbled by her friend's concern. "Please tell her everything is going according to plan. Masters Windu and Fisto have been extremely vigilant, though they do not say very much."

He grinned. "That sounds about right."

"Is Milady taking care of herself?" Dormé paused as a small cluster of Senators hurried past them to enter their pods. "For months I have been telling her she needed more rest but there was always something that required her attention."

"If she's telling the truth in her messages, she is getting a good amount of sleep every night," he reported proudly.

"We should have demanded your return from the war ages ago," she chuckled. "She obviously listens to your advice much better than ours."

"I am relishing the experience," he grinned. "It does not happen often."

"Well, I should go," she sighed regretfully. "If I am not in the Naboo pod within the next two minutes, Master Windu will set off alarms throughout the building."

He bowed politely. "Of course; be safe, Dormé."

"I will. Please tell Senator Amidala we all miss her."

"I'll do better than that," he promised. "I'll make sure she gets back to us as quickly as possible."

**LATE EVENING - OFFICE OF CHANCELLOR PALPATINE**

"_And you should have seen the look on your Master's face when I told him how much you adore heated shimmersilk sheets."_ Padmé's recorded image beamed, revealing her glee at the development. _"He said you had come a long way from the Padawan who once fell asleep in a snow fort you had built."_

Anakin winced, shaking his head in embarrassment.

_"As you probably have guessed, you are often the leading topic of my conversations with Obi-wan. Of course I wouldn't have it any other way, but I can't help but find it a bit sad. I just... I wish I was hearing these stories from you, Ani, but we've never had enough time to share these sorts of things, have we? Well, I will just have to be grateful for my newfound knowledge, however I come by it. How else am I going to be able to tease you mercilessly when I get back to Coruscant?"_

She tilted her head to the side knowingly. _"Now don't get too upset with your former Master. Whether you realize it or not, you are getting your own form of revenge already. Obi-wan has been overly dutiful in carrying out his assignment - the man will scarcely let me out of his sight! When we landed early this evening to purchase our supplies, he actually made me stay on the ship. Can you believe it?"_

Now it was his turn to grin. He could only imagine the argument that had ensued.

_"He did come up with a valid point." _She shrugged, obviously making the acknowledgement very reluctantly. _"I tried to argue that no harm could come from a market and he effectively put an end to that by reminding me that my previous trip to such a place landed us in the healer's ward. I really hate it when he's right."_

"I know just how you feel, love," he murmured.

_"I suppose it's time for me to turn in. Perhaps one of these days you will get a message from me wearing something other than my night clothes." _The mention apparently jogged her memory as a wide grin split her cheeks. _"By the Force, how could I forget! Ani, you'll never believe what Dormé slipped into my luggage. My dress! She had it altered so it fits perfectly again."_

Immediately, he knew the gown she was describing so enthusiastically; it was the one he had given her on their first anniversary. The color was vibrant, so _intensely_ blue he was sure he could drown in it. It had a smattering of sparkles on the bodice that reflected even the tiniest bit of light – just as the lakes did outside their beloved Varykino. From the first moment the gown caught his eye, he knew Padmé was meant to have it…

_"It still takes my breath away. I have to wonder how Dormé managed to match the shade but I'm afraid to ask in case she tells me how many lengths she had to purchase to let it out so far." _She patted her belly affectionately even as she sniffled. _"It is such a nice gesture and now I have another part of you with me. We are so fortunate to have her on our side, Ani. We have so many wonderful people on our side."_

Dabbing at her eyes discreetly, she cleared her throat. _"You said in your previous message that you are keeping your mind open and your senses attuned. I'm so glad to hear it, Ani. I feel we're on the precipice of something so significant it may even shape the life of our child… and the Republic as he or she will know it."_

She raised a hand to close out the recording. _"I will send another message tomorrow. I love you, Ani. Good night."_

He was still smiling after he sent his reply and shut down the communications console.

* * *

Sidious watched patiently as the young Jedi prepared to leave. Through the Force, he could sense Skywalker's exit from the building as well as the exact moment he reached his speeder. 

Only then did he allow himself to stroll towards the console and rest his hand on the controls, his eyes glowing yellow…

"Japor," he murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avschick33** – Thanks a bunch! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter – I hope you enjoy this one as well. And you definitely hit the nail on the head – Sidious is definitely up to no good!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Aw, I'm so glad you like the way I write Anakin/Padmé. I really have a soft spot in my heart for the two of them. There's something about the innate tragedy that makes all their interactions so bittersweet. So glad you're joining us for this!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Hee! I know exactly how you feel about Palpatine. He is such an expert manipulator. Even though the groundwork is starting to unfold, we still have a ways to go. I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the way everything is coming together. Thanks for always being so incredibly supportive. I can't tell you how much it means to me! I'm honored that you seem to like my work so much!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Well, I saw PofC 2 last weekend and let's just say that I totally agree with you! I have to say that I really enjoyed the special effects and the one-thing-after-another plot, but I got aggravated a bit with the character's behavior. It will be interesting to see how they resolve everything in the next installment. Thanks for continuing on with the story – I'm so glad that you are enjoying it so much!

**Seldom Darlin** – Yeah, Palpy is such a jerk, isn't he? If only he would just GO AWAY! But no, my muse insists that he needs to stick around. Stupid muse. Thanks for reading and for leaving such sweet reviews!

**meandmysharpie** – Hooray for orange! After I read your review, I had the strangest craving for juice! Hee! I'm glad that you're enjoying the mix of fun / sinister. That's how I see "Star Wars" – one minute you have a lighthearted scene and the next people are fighting for their lives. It's cool that you think I'm recreating that a bit – thanks!

**Ann Jinn** – You think their dialogue sounds real? Obviously, you can't see me but I'm grinning like an idiot in front of my monitor. Wow, that is so incredibly great to hear! I hope I can keep it up!

**ALL** – Thanks for your continued support. This story has taken awhile to come together so it's especially wonderful to hear what you think of the end result. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! See you back here soon with more!

**

* * *

****ONBOARD TRANSPORT SHIP - THREE DAYS LATER**

Padmé's eyes fluttered open as she reluctantly emerged from what had been the most restful sleep she had managed in days.

Rubbing a hand across her cheek, she scanned the room in a vague attempt to identify what had woken her. But the cheerful yellow gown she was planning to don later that morning appeared undisturbed, the matching shoes below; her brushes remained on the far countertop, hair bands still nestled strategically on a nearby shelf. Indeed, it seemed everything was in place…

…except for the trace of unease that had her pulling the sheets up to her chin.

Seeking a distraction, she checked the chrono on her bedside table and let out a rather undignified groan. _Anakin would kill me if I got up this early._ She made a silent promise to at least stay for another hour; maybe two. Rolling to the side, she let her eyes drift shut.

_"Please don't make me wake you up again, Senator. I hate to disturb you at such an early hour but I'm feeling a bit impatient."_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she bolted upright. Her head jerked from side-to-side, desperately searching for any sign of the voice's owner. Yet there was no one to be found... unless she counted her startled reflection in the vanity mirror.

"Perhaps I'm not awake as I suspected," she mused, sinking into the pillows with a sigh. "I'm hearing voices, having lucid nightmares... What silly pregnancy symptoms will I be cursed with next?"

_"I suppose some would call me a curse but I am much more than that. Do not dismiss me so easily, my dear, or I will get angry... and that is something you do not wish to witness."_

Her legs were over the side of the bed even before the words had fully registered.

"Who's here? Who are you?" she gasped.

_"I am the deliverer of your destiny, Milady. You don't really believe you can outrun it, do you?"_

Stumbling in her haste, she was halfway to the door controls when a vice encircled her neck, choking off any attempt she made to breathe. It yanked her back and pushed her against the wall as if she were nothing more than a plaything. She fought desperately, reaching back to claw at her attacker...

Terror exploded in her heart when her nails only met the cool durasteel of an interior wall.

_"There, that should keep you quiet. I won't tolerate any interruptions while I introduce myself to the offspring of Skywalker."_

She gasped as a cold chill crept across her midsection, probing... searching for the life beneath. Deep within, she could feel the baby recoil, twisting and tumbling as its fear and agitation grew.

_Please, not my baby... Please._

There was no response. If anything, the ice tightened its grip as if taunting her with its power. Something let loose inside her heart, something that burned brighter than the twin suns of Tatooine.

A mother's protectiveness.

_No! You will leave us!_

Just as quickly as it had come, the pressure on her throat evaporated. She sucked in huge gulps of air as she tried once again to make her way to the controls. When the outer door finally slid open, she nearly fell into the hallway beyond. The sound of footsteps had her glancing up in time to see Obi-wan speeding through the corridor as if rabid gundarks were snarling at his heels.

"Padmé!" he cried. He extinguished his saber when she held up a hand to indicate she was all right. "I sensed a dark presence-"

"It was here. It came after me," she blurted.

He studied her through the Force, noting the way her pulse raced and her body shook with fear. However, the tendrils of darkness that had encompassed her so briefly had vanished.

Which meant so had any trace of their source.

"What happened?" he asked gently. He offered her his cloak to ward off her chill, but her next words were enough to freeze the blood in his own veins.

"It said that it wanted to meet Anakin's child. I could feel it wrapping around my stomach, seeking him out." She absently twisted the folks of the cloak around her fist. "I've never encountered anything so dark, so cold."

"The voice," he prompted. "Did it sound like anyone you know?"

Her lower lip trembled as she recalled the threats. "I... I don't think so. It wasn't speaking so much as it was... hissing." She focused on him and he could practically see her mind swimming with anxiety. Not for herself, he noted, but for Anakin and the child they had created together.

"Whatever it was, it was strong in the Force but I could not get a good read on its signature," he admitted. "A shroud of darkness has fallen over the Force in recent years. It has made such identification difficult - if not impossible - especially when one wishes to remain hidden."

"And a Sith which that much power would certainly want to remain hidden," she concluded. Her shoulders slumped for a brief moment before she brought her chin up determinedly. "The darkness will not claim Anakin's child, Obi-wan. I won't let that happen. I would die first."

His brow furrowed as he stroked a hand over his beard. "You may have just landed on quite an interesting concept, Senator."

**NEXT MORNING - JEDI TEMPLE**

Anakin cursed under his breath as he rushed through the familiar corridors, hoping he could slip out of the Temple unnoticed. It was bad enough that he had overslept - he certainly didn't need a lecture to accompany his guilt.

Needless to say, the previous night had not been a peaceful one.

_Something - he couldn't exactly say what - woke him so suddenly, he was reaching for his saber before he had even fully opened his eyes. The following moments were dominated by terror and a pressing sense of dread... until they clashed with an unexpected rush of white-hot power and were vanquished. _

Shaken, he sank into a deep meditation and the enhanced connection to the Force steadied him, allowing him to connect briefly with Padmé's soothing presence.

His relief was tenfold.

"Just a nightmare," he grumbled before climbing back into his bunk.

He tossed and turned for hours, only managing to fall into a fitful sleep a mere thirty minutes before he was due at the Chancellor's office.

Now he was going to be late for the morning meeting and it was an important one too. Some of Palpatine's most vocal opponents were attending and he had hoped to witness their interaction for further insight.

Something told him time was running out.

Reinforcing his shields, he took a deep breath and started through the area that housed the Padawan classrooms. He didn't normally like to come this way - the chance was too great that he would run into a Master - but today, it was the most direct route to his speeder and therefore, the quickest.

He had scarcely passed the first doorway when the sounds of scraping boots and the low _whirr_ of a hoverchair reached his ears. He darted into the nearest unoccupied classroom, pressing himself against the wall as snugly as possible.

"Down an uncertain path, this line of thinking could take us."

_Master Yoda,_ he noted nervously.

"I realize how such actions could be construed." The second voice was easily identified as belonging to Master Windu. "But it is up to us to ensure the Republic's survival, is it not? It appears the only way to do that may involve taking responsibility for its oversight."

"Without appropriate leadership, further dominated by corrupt politicians it could become," Yoda mused. "Hmmmm... Necessary preparations, perhaps we should make."

"I agree." Mace cleared his throat as they rounded the corner, moving out of Anakin's range of hearing.

As if on autopilot, he resumed his trek while replaying everything he had just heard. _Are the Jedi really waiting for the right moment to seize control of the Senate?_

Anger stirred low in his belly before he pushed it aside, remembering how regretful Mace sounded towards the mere idea; Master Yoda hadn't appeared particularly enthused about it either.

_"All who have power are afraid to lose it. A part of me doubts that the Jedi, as noble as they may be, are even immune to such a statement."_

Palpatine's comments floated through his mind, but he shook his head vehemently. The Jedi were protectors of peace - they did not desire power. It was one of the first teachings all Padawans learned.

_But what if power is the only way to ensure this so-called peace?_

Confused and wary, he slipped into his speeder and zoomed towards the Chancellor's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avschick33** – I agree,we should all launch an attack on Sidious! That would take care of the problem once and for all! Thanks for reading – I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Padmé was pretty freaked out too! Poor thing – she was just trying to get some rest!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Yeah, if Anakin would just stop jumping to conclusions then most of this could be avoided. It's a personality trait that is not going to serve him well in upcoming chapters, to say the least. I hope you have a wonderful vacation – I look forward to hearing from you when you get back and settled.

**Padawan Sydney Bristow** – Welcome to the story; it's great to have you here. Unfortunately, I must warn you that the conclusion of this will be setting up for "A New Hope." Yikes!

**meandmysharpie** – Whew, you and your friend sure do know how to have deep conversations! I, too, find myself wondering how the outcome of RotS would have been different if only Anakin would have: listened, followed orders, thought things through a little further. Thank goodness we have fan fiction to sort it all out!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Oh dear, you thought you were annoyed with Anakin before? Well, hang onto your hat my friend because things certainly don't improve with this chapter. There are just some aspects to Anakin that get him into trouble and unfortunately, jumping to conclusions appears to be one of the big ones. Yikes! I really appreciate your kind reviews; thanks for always dropping in when you can.

**ALL** – See you back here soon with more. Thank you so much for leaving me such encouraging comments. You guysmake all the hard work worthwhile. :-)

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine was angry. 

Of course, the emotion was not displayed outwardly - quite the opposite, in fact. For all intents and purposes, he appeared elegant, unruffled... the same demeanor that had always served him so well in the political arena.

But Anakin knew better.

A simple touch of the Force exposed the fury that was rolling off him in waves. Some of it was directed towards him, most likely for being so late earlier that morning. Yet something else had obviously piqued the Chancellor's ire in such a way that it was still upsetting him hours later. Anakin had made a discreet attempt to identify the source, but like most politicians, Palpatine had developed impressive shields and the result was unsuccessful.

He sighed in resignation. There was only one thing left to do and Force help him, he hated to do it.

He needed to apologize.

"Chancellor, may I interrupt you for a moment?" he asked politely.

The older man didn't even look up from his flimsiplast. "What is it, Anakin?"

"I would like to express my regret over my tardiness this morning," he managed. "As you know, it is a Jedi's responsibility to be punctual for his or her appointments and I failed to uphold that aspect of my duty."

Palpatine finally peered at him, evidently awaiting further explanation.

Anakin stifled the urge to roll his eyes and clam up out of spite - a tactic he often used whenever Obi-wan grew overly interested in his personal affairs.

But he knew if he was going to get anywhere in his investigation, he had to be on good terms with the Chancellor.

"I'm afraid I overslept," he finally admitted.

"That seems rather unlike you. Don't you usually have a difficult time sleeping?"

"Sometimes." He shifted from foot to foot and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes."

"You had a nightmare then." Anakin noticed that it wasn't a question so much as an observation.

"I believe so; I cannot remember exactly what happened. All I know is that I was suddenly sitting up in bed, overcome by a sense of danger and loss. It was a few hours before I could get back to sleep."

Palpatine's uneasy expression relaxed into one of paternal concern. "And with Master Kenobi away and Senator Amidala too, such an experience must be resting awfully heavily on your shoulders. Oh I'm so sorry to hear it. Well, you must feel free to come to me whenever you need a friendly ear."

"Thank you, sir." He decided to go out on a limb. "I hope you know the same is true of me."

Palpatine smiled ruefully. "Ah, you have noticed my dismal mood. I should have known better than to think I could hide it, especially from a Jedi as perceptive as yourself. Well, to put it plainly, I have rediscovered the fact that running the Republic is certainly not the easiest career path I could have taken."

Anakin winced. "Apparently your meeting with the leaders of the Delegation did not go well."

"That's putting it mildly. One thing I've learned in politics is that there is no such thing as a solution that satisfies everyone." He massaged his temples and pushed several datapads aside so he could rest his hands on the surface. "I am already pursuing diplomatic measures but it seems I am not moving fast enough for their liking. I believe certain members of the Delegation will _never_ be happy as long as I'm in charge."

Anakin found himself nodding sympathetically. No matter how many times Obi-wan argued to the contrary, he still felt that action was the key to winning the war; not debates and long-winded speeches. Such peaceful avenues should be pursued, of course - but not at the expense of progress.

"They will set their plans in motion soon," Palpatine began. "I fear their next step will be to go to the Jedi."

_"What?" _Anakin replied, aghast. "You mustn't believe the Council would get involved in something like this. They only strive to keep peace; they have no desire to wade into politics." He tried to ignore the part of his mind that recalled the conversation between Windu and Yoda.

"But at what point the cost becomes too much for the Jedi? So many have been killed since the conflict began." His tone was regretful, laden with sorrow. "Clearly, the Order has a lot to lose should this war continue. And who could blame them for wanting to put an end to it before it came to that?"

"Jedi do not think that way. We are trained to be selfless, to think only of others even at our own expense."

But Anakin knew if he closed his eyes, he would picture the empty seats in the Temple cafeteria, the cries of the wounded in the Healer's ward, the training salles that remained unused for months at a time.

Could such heartbreaking reminders really go unnoticed? Could it really leave even the Council unaffected?

Palpatine slumped in his chair and Anakin suddenly noticed how aged his mentor had become since the war's beginning. The once-vibrant statesman suddenly seemed frail and feeble, the enormity of his responsibilities sapping his strength and vitality.

"I do hope you are right, my young friend," he murmured tiredly. "I don't think I would stand much of a chance before a legion of Jedi."

"It won't come to that," Anakin vowed. "I would never allow it."

He never detected the undercurrent of lies that permeated Palpatine's machinations - or the seething satisfaction that stemmed from such a loyal declaration.

**ONBOARD TRANSPORT SHIP - NEXT DAY**

Padmé wondered how many more ways she could find to say "no." By her guess, she was already up to 25 or so.

"Is this how you earned your "Negotiator" title?" she finally blurted. "By nagging people until they agreed simply to shut you up?"

"It took me years to perfect such a mysterious technique," Obi-wan grinned. "Is it working on you?"

"Sort of." She smiled back at him, but there was already a hint of apology in it. "I know you think my people would understand, but I cannot bring myself to deceive them so completely. Besides, I'm not even convinced we're to that point anyway."

"Padmé, you were held hostage in your room last night!"

"And I broke free," she noted. "I can do it again, if necessary."

Despite her casual attitude, he knew the experience had shaken her more than she cared to admit.

"I'm not saying we have to implement it at this very moment but please take it into consideration. We are up against something that has incredible Force powers - and has identified you and your child as targets. You must understand why that makes me uneasy!"

"Yes, of course, and I appreciate the fact that you are taking your promise to Anakin so literally, Master Kenobi." Padmé stretched, massing her aching back. "But until I am given enough cause to believe that there is no other way, I cannot agree to it in good conscience."

He heaved a sigh, knowing he was not going to get any further today. "Fine," he acquiesced. "But I'm going to look into procuring the necessary supplies, just in case." He watched her continue to squirm uncomfortably. "And perhaps a med droid."

"I'm all right," she assured him quickly. "The extra baby weight is taking a toll on my lower back, that's all. I still have a few weeks to go before you need to fret over that." She glanced at him hopefully. "If this mess isn't resolved by then, will Anakin really be able to join us?"

"I hope so," he grumbled. "Maybe _he_ can get you to see reason."

She was just about to respond rather flippantly when Artoo shot into the room, ricocheting off the far wall. He beeped frantically and Padme moved towards him, hoping he hadn't been damaged.

"Miss Padmé! Miss Padmé! Oh, there you are," Threepio gushed, toddling into the room. "We just heard the most dreadful news! I told Artoo to wait for me to interpret but you know how he likes to go charging headfirst into situations. I do wish Master Anakin would take a look at his programming-"

"What is it?" Obi-wan interrupted sharply.

The golden droid jerked at the Jedi's worried tone. "We just received the latest Holo-net report and scanned it as requested. They say Senator Amidala collapsed this afternoon. They're calling it another assassination attempt."

Breathless with fear, Padmé whispered, "Dormé!"

* * *

Sidious put a hand to his mouth, unable to stop the delighted smile that sprang to his lips. 

The Holo-net continued to buzz with news of "Senator Amidala's" brush with death. Apparently, even outlying planets had received the transmission, if the stab of distress he had sensed from the 'real' Senator was any indication.

Wherever she was, she had heard the news.

And she was scared.

"Your move, my dear," he hissed. "Unless you want another decoy killed... and something tells me that soft heart of yours will want to avoid that at all costs."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ann Jinn** – Thanks for the kind words and support. You're definitely right about Palpatine! And I'm sorry to say that he's just gotten started! Sheesh!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Ha! I have a feeling you aren't the only one who wants to beat Palpy into a pulp! We'll let the line form behind you!

**Avschick33** – At this point, Anakin trusts Obi-wan and Padmé completely. However, Palpatine will find plenty of other ways to mess with his head, I'm sure!

**frodogenic** – Cool name! And welcome to the story – I'm thrilled that you're enjoying it so far – and that I'm able to present you with another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**meandmysharpie** – Okay, I don't know what a lowbret piercing is but I'm hurting just thinking about it! I hope you're feeling better! And if you like Palpatine manipulating people then I think you're REALLY going to like this story! The dude is relentless!

**Hellish Red Devil** – I love that you are speculating! We'll find out what Obi-wan has in mind but it won't be revealed for another couple chapters. But I have a feeling you are probably on the right track – just need to determine the details I bet. I hope I can continue to keep you on your toes. Even though we all know how it's going to end, I'd like to be able to keep you wondering till the bitter end. Thanks for sticking with the story – and for always being so supportive. It means the world to me.

**Seldom Darlin** – Yeah, Palpatine is at the root of all evil in this universe, isn't he? Just think of how much better our heroes' lives would be if it weren't for him. Well, I'm just glad you're staying with the story even though you hate him so much. Guess that means I'm doing my job! Yay! Thanks a bunch for dropping in!

**ALL** – See you in a week with more! Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you're here.

* * *

**ONBOARD TRANSPORT SHIP - ONE DAY LATER**

Padmé watched the buttons on the console blink in rapid succession before returning to their normal steady glow. She sighed in resignation, knowing her message had been successfully transmitted. The first step down an uncertain path had been taken.

_So be it._

She stood and cradled her belly, attempting to lessen some of the burdensome weight. For whatever reason, it felt as though the baby had grown more the past week than it had the previous _month._ She couldn't help but wonder if her delivery date was going to be earlier than the medics predicted.

"If it isn't, I just might explode," she muttered.

She made her way out of the communications area and came within an inch of running headfirst into Obi-wan. He bowed deeply and gallantly offered his arm along with a sympathetic smile. She wasn't sure how he knew of her discomfort - whether it was due to his connection to the Force or simply through his observant nature. Regardless, she was grateful for the support as they began to make their way to a nearby lounge.

"Is it done?" he finally asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Dormé has been ordered to rest until we send her further instructions."

"I am sorry she was injured, Padmé. I know Masters Fisto and Windu are already hard at work to uncover the perpetrator."

"She wasn't just injured, she was poisoned. If the Temple hadn't happened to keep a variety of antidotes on hand..." She covered her mouth with her fist, trying to stifle a bitter chuckle that mingled with a sob. "It's actually pretty clever when you think about it. There are Jedi around her day and night - how else could you reach someone so well protected?"

"Padmé-"

She waved him off, too angry to be placated. "Don't you see? She almost _died_ because I ran away and let the threat fall onto her. These people are relentless. I should have known they would find a way to get to her."

"Dormé has already said she doesn't want you to blame yourself," Obi-wan argued. "She considers it an honor to carry out her duty."

"How does that make it any better? To know that I live in a world where my friends are forced into the crossfire merely because they look like me!" She shook her head, curls spilling over her shoulders. "You're right, Obi-wan. The only way this is going to end is in my death."

The Jedi Master remained silent for a moment, processing her declaration. "If you're certain, I will procure the necessary supplies. That means deviating from our course and visiting a rather unsavory planet. You must agree to stay onboard, no arguments allowed."

"Very well." She looked at him and he was struck by the determination in her gaze. "Did you hear from Master Yoda?"

"Yes. Dormé will stay at the Temple even after she recovers. She will be safe there."

Padmé sagged at the news, visibly relieved. "Well then, what do you need me to do?"

"You should prepare several missives to alert the appropriate people," he instructed. He poured himself a glass of water from a nearby pitcher, no doubt placed there by Threepio. "We do not want them to be caught unaware when the news breaks."

"I will send one to my parents, to Anakin, to Bail and Dormé." She ticked the names off on her fingertips.

"That should suffice. Remember - record them, but do not transmit just yet," he warned. "We will wait until the time is right."

"And when will that be?"

He took a deep breath, his gaze focusing on the stars that streaked past the tiny window. "I'm afraid I do not know."

**JEDI TEMPLE, HEALER'S WARD - NEXT MORNING**

Anakin hovered outside the doorway, his hand still poised over the door controls. He couldn't help but remember the last time he had been in this situation - when Padmé had lain in the bed within. Had it really been just a few short weeks ago? It felt like years had passed since then.

_Force, I miss her._

Taking a deep breath, he finally entered the suite... and blanched when he saw the slender figure on the bed.

_Padmé was gazing at him with eyes that begged him to understand... and for a moment he did. _

...but then she pressed his hand to her swollen belly, reminding him of the joyful future they were supposed to share.

He hid his clenched fist beneath the skirts of her gown and silenced her whispers with a kiss.

He blinked and the heart wrenching image faded. He had to reach out a hand to a nearby wall to physically steady himself.

"Knight Skywalker," a voice murmured tiredly. "Are you all right?"

"What?" He glanced up to find Dormé studying him fearfully. "Oh, yes. I'm fine," he lied. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he fixed a strained smile on his face. "Besides, I'm the one that should be asking you that question."

"I'm doing better, thank you. The Jedi healers are taking good care of me," she replied softly. She struggled to sit up but ended up only sinking further into the pillows. "Tomorrow, they plan to get me up and around."

He sank into a bedside chair and stared at her bleakly without commenting. When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything further, she decided to change the subject.

"How is Milady?" she finally ventured.

"Worrying about you, fretting over me, agonizing over the so-called crumbling state of the Senate," he replied quietly. "It's a testament to Master Obi-wan's will that she hasn't convinced him to turn the ship around and come right back here."

"She certainly has a lot on her shoulders," she offered, thinking of the secret meetings she attended in the Senator's stead.

"Her last few messages have been a bit vague." His eyes traveled to the face that was so similar to his beloved wife's, searching for any seeds of deception. "I fear she is involved in more than she's telling me."

Dormé met his gaze without flinching. While she possessed a wealth of affection for Padmé's husband, her loyalty remained only with the Senator. Until she had been given express permission to discuss the Delegation, she would not divulge a single word about it.

"If you have concerns, I suggest you take it up with Milady," she noted icily.

Her biting tone seemed to shake Anakin out of the dark mood he had suddenly fallen into and he put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Dormé. All I do is search for the slightest bit of suspicious activity; I can't seem to stop myself even when in the presence of a friend."

"I know you only want what is best for the Republic and for your family."

"It's difficult being so far away from her," he confided. "Obi-wan... I mean, Master Kenobi is doing his best to keep her safe but..."

"You'd feel better if you were there," she finished.

"Yes." He looked at his boots, ashamed. "I was blessed with one of the most talented Masters in the entire Order; one who was still willing to lend his help and support even though I broke the very Code he taught me. Yet all I can think about is how _I_ am better suited for _his_ assignment."

"You may be a Jedi, Knight Skywalker but first and foremost, you're human - and a husband and soon-to-be-father on top of that. It's only natural to feel this way. You expect too much of yourself."

"You sound just like Padmé," he grinned.

"Well, that _is_ the idea," she retorted. It felt good to laugh, though she could feel her eyelids drooping from the extra expenditure of energy. Anakin apparently noticed her waning strength as well because he stood and prepared to leave.

"I will try to visit again soon," he promised.

"In the meantime, perhaps you can have a chat with Master Windu," she suggested hopefully. "Ever since he failed to detect that poison, he has become even more surly than usual."

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so." Dormé chuckled softly and raised her hand in a farewell gesture. "Please tell Milady we can return to our normal communication schedule soon."

"You're following the encryption protocol?" he immediately asked. "Remember, you can only use the channel that flows directly into the transport's communication grid-"

"I know, I know," she cried. He had the good sense to look chagrined and she waved him away. "Now, go. You're going to be late; the morning Senate session starts within the hour."

A quick check of a nearby chrono had him rushing for the door, though his haste wasn't strictly due to a desire for punctuality. No, he was simply grateful to have an excuse to leave the healer's ward behind - just being there had conjured feelings he never wanted to face again.

And he vowed he never would.

**ONBOARD TRANSPORT SHIP - LATE EVENING**

_"I don't know how you can stand the realm of politics, my love." _Anakin's transparent form may have been flickering but his annoyance came through loud and clear. _"Most of today's session was spent arguing about whether to implement a measure that requires all Senators to be accompanied by at least one clone soldier for safety purposes."_

Padmé frowned, instantly making a mental note to check with Bail on the situation.

_"The motion did finally pass which pleased the Chancellor - and me as well for the simple fact that the debate was over!"_ He grinned before growing serious once more. _"I think I do agree with the outcome, especially after hearing his reasoning. The Chancellor claimed that the second attack made him realize that the Jedi were stretched too thin and deserved assistance from the Republic's armies. Anything that helps the Jedi focus on ending this war can only prove beneficial."_

Her lips thinned. "So we've handed yet another scrap of power to the Chancellor," she murmured. "And one that affects our very security too. How wonderful."

But Anakin's next words had her lips pulling into a small smile as she realized how well her husband knew her.

_"I know you won't like the new law but please don't get too angry, my love. I've already told the Chancellor you have suitable protection. He still believed it was a good idea to have an extra pair of eyes watching over you, but I just couldn't work up a good feeling about it. I finally managed to convince him that you were grandfathered."_

She took a brief moment to relish the small victory. Although Anakin did have a tendency to blindly follow the Chancellor, a part of him remained wary of his supposed friend. After all, he was disregarding a new law - one he apparently agreed with - because to acquiesce would mean revealing her location.

And that was something he wouldn't risk. Not even for the Chancellor himself.

"Thank you, Ani," she whispered, enjoying the soothing sound of his voice as the balance of the messaged played on. "Hang in there. Soon everything will be set right."


	12. Chapter 12

**Avschick – **I want Padmé's final wish to come true too! But my muse is so mean! Grrr! As for a sequel – no, I don't think I'll need one – I'm setting up for 'A New Hope' so any further storytelling would just be the movies themselves. I'm tickled that you're interested though – thanks!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Hope you don't mind but Palpatine is going to show his slimy face in this chapter. So brace yourself! I'll be interested to see if you're right about Padmé and Obi-wan's plan. I bet you're on the right path though; now we'll just have to see how they execute it. That will be coming up in a few chapters. Thank you, as always, for your unwavering support.

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Wow, what a sweet review – thank you! You guys have given me the confidence to renew my love of writing and I just appreciate it so much. I really hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**frodogenic** – Yeah, you're right. I'm in the process of setting up the plot so these chapters are mainly about that. But things will get hopping soon, I promise. Thanks for giving the story a chance!

**Seldom Darlin** – I'm thrilled that you liked the last chapter – I'm having a good time weaving all the plot points together but I definitely don't want to bore you guys. So your compliment thrilled me to no end!

**Ann Jinn** – Oh, thank you! I adore these characters so I'm glad I'm doing them justice. And you're right about the noose!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Welcome back – I'm glad you had such a nice time on your vacation. My husband and I are going the last week of this month but we're not going anywhere as exciting as Disneyland but that's all right. We're going to the beach for seven straight days of relaxation – I can't wait. As for the story – I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Hope I can keep it up!

**meandmysharpie** – Sorry to hear that your piercing didn't work out. Hopefully your next one will go better! I'll keep my fingers crossed for you! Glad you liked the previous chapter – it really set everything in motion. We still have a ways to go but things are really going to start heating up.

**ALL** – I hope you guys have a nice weekend coming up. In the meantime, hopefully this chapter will keep you entertained – enjoy! See you back here soon with more! Thanks for reading – your support is fantastic!

**

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT **

Padmé was tired.

Unfortunately, a full night of peaceful sleep remained as elusive as the stars themselves.

She _had_ managed to doze a bit... but just as she was starting to drift off completely, her senses had screamed a warning and all thoughts of sleeping had flown out the window.

Someone - or something - was watching her.

Perhaps not in the physical sense, but that didn't make it any less disturbing. Eventually, the feeling had grown so overpowering she had been driven from her room and was now walking the halls in an attempt to calm herself.

She was not having much success.

_When this is all over, I'm going to sleep for a solid month,_ she vowed. _Or, at least for as long as a newborn baby will let me._

Her wanderings took her into a nearby lounge where she spotted Obi-wan's cloaked form, deep in meditation. She started to turn away but before she could take a single step, his eyes flickered open and focused on her disheveled state.

"Are you all right?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry to interrupt but now that I'm here..." She glanced at him hopefully. "Would you mind some company?"

"Not at all." He gestured to the variety of seating that surrounded him and invited her to pick a spot. "That would be delightful, in fact."

A moment of companionable silence passed as he poured her a mug of hot tea. She drank deeply and the liquid seemed to work like magic, warming her insides and chasing away the chill that had wrapped itself around her body. She could already feel herself relaxing.

"The Force is oddly quiet tonight," Obi-wan finally noted.

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"The same reason you aren't - the dark presence."

She nearly choked on her mouthful of tea and had to blot the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "You felt it?"

He nodded once. "I was able to prevent him from interacting with you physically. I believe it angered him."

"That must have been what I sensed," she mused. She set down her mug, the comfort of the tea forgotten. "What does this all mean?"

He decided to answer her question with one of his own. "What is it that you felt?"

She paused to consider the eerie sensation that had swarmed her quarters.

"Even upon its arrival, it carried an undercurrent of rage and calculation," she explained. "I think that's why I couldn't sleep. It was trying to keep those urges hidden but I could sense them anyway. It's almost as if the rage has become so ingrained it doesn't know any differently. You can't hide what you don't see to begin with." She exhaled in frustration. "Am I making any sense?"

"More than you know. Please go on."

"I think it's preparing for something..." she continued softly. "But most of all, the darkness wants to get to us before we can get to it."

The Jedi Master refilled her mug and pressed it into her hand once more. "That's a lot of accurate information from someone who's not Force-sensitive."

"I may not have your gifts, but I know when someone is after me." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "We need to make our move soon, Obi-wan. I've sent Dormé instructions to head for Naboo so she will be in place when we need her. The journey will take a few days but the timing should be just about right."

"But in the interim-"

"I can handle it," she replied confidently. "But to do so, I will need to strengthen my mind shields. Can you help me?"

"Anakin taught you shielding techniques?" He seemed surprised.

"He says all politicians have a knack for it; he only taught me to be aware of it consciously… so I could keep our secret intact whenever I was around a Jedi," she mumbled.

Obi-wan laughed, his amusement at the situation overcoming his worry for the briefest of moments. "Well, in this case it appears the fine art of deception will serve us well. Now, take a seat on the sofa over there and I will take you through some exercises. They should help."

She put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "Thank you."

"I will have what we need soon," he said. "And then this will all be over, I promise."

**CORUSCANT - TEMPLE DOCKING PLATFORM**

"I'm very sorry I won't be able to accompany you, Milady." Mace glanced around the hanger as he spoke, keeping his voice low and his senses attuned.

"It is quite all right, Master Jedi," Dormé replied. "The Council needs you here. Besides, I don't know what kind of a traveling companion you would make. Bad mood, close quarters..."

She made a show of shuddering and he smiled, though the rare expression did not last long.

"I apologize if I have been... gruff. I do not take my mistakes lightly."

"It was not your mistake," she insisted. "There was nothing you could have done. In truth, you saved my life by recognizing the signs of poisoning and relaying the symptoms to the Healers. They found the antidote in time _because_ of you."

He snorted in derision but resigned himself to a change of subject. The young woman standing before him may have been a decoy, but she certainly shared Amidala's stubborn streak. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"The Senator has sent a highly confidential missive for your review and action," he reported. "I have personally placed it within your quarters onboard. Once you've reviewed the contents, give Master Fisto the coordinates for your destination. Then, you must see Jedi Offee - she has your next round of medication."

"All right. Thank you, Master Windu," she smiled. "And please be sure to give Knight Skywalker my best. I'm sorry I wasn't able to bid him farewell."

"Yes, Milady," he grumbled. Though a few weeks had passed, the young man's violation of the Code still angered him. "Travel safely."

He watched her board the Naboo skiff before turning to the Jedi beside him. "It seems our shared duty falls squarely on your shoulders now. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master Windu."

"Keep an eye on those Padawans you're taking with you," Mace warned. "This isn't their first mission but they may get a bit overzealous in their effort to prove themselves to you."

"Barriss and I have a good rapport with Jukassa and Malreaux," he assured him. "They won't give us any trouble."

He nodded and silently studied the regal ship. "I can't help but wonder where the Senator is sending you. I don't like being left out of the loop."

The Nautolan readily agreed. "All of this is a bit unusual."

"It is. And it's making me uneasy."

Kit thumped him on the back and trudged up the ramp, trying to shrug off the whisper of doom that accompanied the statement. When he reached the entryway, he turned towards the spot where Mace had been standing...

...but the Jedi Master was already hurrying for his speeder.

"Always on the move," he murmured.

**CHANCELLOR PALPATINE'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Anakin's bored gaze followed the small cluster of Senators hurrying through the door. The moment they disappeared from sight, the Chancellor reclined in his chair and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Thank the blessed Force, my meetings are over for the day," he noted.

Anakin opened his mouth to share in his gratitude but the intercom on Palpatine's desk buzzed in rapid succession. Shooting him an apologetic glance, the older man pressed a button to open the channel. "Yes?"

_"Jedi Master Mace Windu is here to see you."_

"Send him in," he instructed.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. What reason would Windu have for visiting the Chancellor unannounced? He had been giving the Council bi-weekly reports, hadn't he? And detailed ones at that!

_Are they checking up on my work? Do they not trust what I've been telling them?_

He was so entrenched in his suspicions that Palpatine's next comments startled him. "Do you see what I have done, Anakin? I have _jinxed_ myself. And now I must pay my penance by suffering through yet another meeting."

Anakin felt his annoyance evaporate in the face of the Chancellor's wry humor and he chuckled. Unfortunately, his mirth was short-lived as Mace entered and glared at sight of such carefree behavior.

"Master Windu! Welcome!" Anakin was glad that Palpatine appeared blissfully unaware of the tension. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this honor?"

The Korun Jedi stood abruptly, cutting his respectful bow short. "I wanted to see how the clones were handling their new assignment."

"Oh, fine... fine... You needn't worry. In fact, we have been receiving glowing reports from many of the Senators. They enjoy having the additional security. That's not to impugn the Jedi's ability to guard our public servants when we are in session, of course."

"Of course." Mace's face twisted into an expression that was half sneer, half grimace.

Taking advantage of the break in conversation, the Chancellor returned to his desk. "I hear a few of the Jedi's finest are close to discovering Grevious' whereabouts," he offered. "Now that Count Dooku is out of the picture, his capture would be quite a boon to the Republic."

"It would certainly be a step in the right direction for ending this war," Mace agreed shrewdly. "The Senate would be able to reclaim the emergency powers they have handed over - a day I hope will be a _welcome_ one for you."

Palpatine bristled. "I did not seize these powers unlawfully, Master Windu. They were entrusted to me willingly and it is a responsibility I do not take lightly."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Are you saying you had your doubts?"

Mace stalked towards the edge of the sleek desk and Anakin had to fight the urge to reach for his saber. _He's on my side,_ he reminded himself. _We're fighting the same fight._

So, why did it feel as though the Jedi Master was here as an enemy?

"I do not wish to argue, my lord. I simply wanted to remind you that the Order looks forward to a time where we can return our focus to peacekeeping."

Palpatine smiled but it was cold and hard. "Then it appears we are on the same page, my friend."

"Very good," Mace murmured. "Have a restful evening, Chancellor." He shot another glare towards Anakin before exiting the room.

When he was gone, Palpatine rested his elbows on his knees, visibly shaken. "Anakin, my boy," he fretted. "I fear the worst has happened. I have clearly made enemies of the Jedi."

"No." But the protest sounded weak, even to Anakin's own ears. "You heard what Master Windu said. He was just concerned over the war's progress."

Palpatine ignored him.

"With so many Jedi spread out across the Galaxy, I bet there is a signal that recalls them at a moment's notice," he murmured. "Perhaps Windu was here to uncover my current strategy; then they can orchestrate a surprise attack."

_He's talking about the Temple's homing beacon,_ Anakin realized. He pressed his lips into a firm line, not knowing what else to say. His thoughts were a frantic storm - reeling with possibilities, demanding he choose an alliance.

"I'm about to tell you something I shouldn't, son," Palpatine muttered. "But I feel I can trust you, Anakin - that I _need_ to trust you. Am I right?"

"Y- Yes, sir."

He took a deep breath and their gazes locked. "I've learned that the clones were designed with a specific failsafe in mind."

"A failsafe?" Anakin repeated. "What do you mean?"

"If a certain group tries to tear apart the Republic, the clones will take _appropriate_ action. I do believe it's time I review those standing orders. It couldn't hurt... Could it?"

A fissure of fear split Anakin's heart as his world continued to crumble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker – **Hee! Yes, I have a hard time seeing Anakin as a tea drinker too. He seems more like a… Mt. Dew or Red Bull kind of guy!

**Ann Jinn** – Ah, you have raised quite an interesting question there, my friend. Very interesting indeed. ;-)

**Avschick33** – Yep, Order 66 rears its ugly head! There can just be no escape, I suppose! Thanks for the wonderful compliments about the way I'm portraying the darkness – you made me grin from ear to ear!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Oh, you think you hate Palpy now? Just sit back and wait. I believe you may be using harsher words after a few more chapters. And yes, we're definitely getting to the crux of things now. This update really kicks things off with a bang – figuratively AND literally! Hope you enjoy the ride! Buckle up!

**meandmysharpie** – Aw, thanks for touching base. I know you are extremely busy – I hope you liked the chapter when you had a chance to read it!

**Eriks leadinglady** – I love the British thing you have going on – it sounds very cultured! And hey, I'm all about having my work called 'bloody brilliant.' Yep, that sounds pretty good to me! ;-) I'm glad your computer is back up and running – mine went down a few weeks ago and I thought I was going to lose my mind! So I can completely identify! Thanks for reading – and for always being so supportive! It means a lot!

**ALL** – Well… here we go. Obi-wan and Padmé begin to put their plan into action. The ramifications will be felt for many chapters to come… Stay tuned! And of course, THANKS for reading!

* * *

**CHANCELLOR PALPATINE'S OFFICE - LATE EVENING**

She hadn't sent him a message for the second straight night.

Anakin couldn't tear his gaze away from the console, in spite of the hurt and frustration that the sight caused. He slammed his flesh hand on the unforgiving surface, pounding out his anguish again and again. When his eyes started watering from the pain, only then did he risk another glance at the green lettering.

_No messages._

"Padmé," he whispered brokenly. "I need you."

He sank to the floor as his legs gave way. Everything was falling apart and he was helpless to stop it. Force, even if he suddenly had all the power in the Galaxy, he wouldn't even know where to begin! The line between right and wrong had never been more blurred.

And now Padmé seemed to be slipping away from him. Her Force signature was nearly unidentifiable - a change that had happened from one day to the next. He could sense that she was alive, of course, he would always sense that. But the soothing traces of her emotions, the warmth of her love for him - all of that had been inexplicably locked away.

And all he could do was wonder why.

_No messages._

"I'll do better," he cried bitterly. "I promise."

He let his head fall back, barely wincing when it struck the wall behind him harder than he had intended. Staring out the floor-to-ceiling windows, he was startled to see that night had fallen over Coruscant. Unwilling to return to the Temple just yet, he kicked his legs out before him and his boots settled among the shadows. The inky depths hid the scrapes and scars, as if the leather had never seen the wear and tear of battle.

_Perhaps darkness was not such a horrible thing,_ he mused. _One only needs to know how to use it to their advantage._

A high-pitched beep roused him and he leapt to his feet instinctively. Rushing towards the console, he entered the password, his fingers trembling in their eagerness.

_One message._

He activated the playback feature and breathed a sigh of relief as his angel finally appeared before him.

_"Oh, Anakin,"_ she murmured fretfully. _"I'm so sorry I was unable to send you a message last night. I accidentally fell asleep and by the time I woke up, you would have returned to the Temple. Please do not be worried - the med droid said this is what often happens as the pregnancy develops; and that is certainly happening. Obi-wan even accused me of waddling. Me! A former Queen!"_

Though the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards, a part of him remained unmoved by his wife's humor. The absence of her Force signature still stung - a wound that refused to heal.

But her next statement helped to set his mind at ease.

_"Speaking of your Master, he is teaching me how to strengthen my mind shields. I know that probably makes you uncomfortable, our connection has always been so strong. But I want to take every necessary precaution. As Obi-wan said, a Sith would use any means necessary if he considered me enough of a threat._

Anakin felt a white-hot stab of guilt for not having considered such a possibility before.

"Thank you, Master," he murmured gratefully.

_"It isn't as difficult as I anticipated; probably because I've had so many experiences where I've had to hide my intentions!" _The last chunks of ice around his heart melted under the spell of her rueful smile. _"Hmmm… I'm not sure that is something I should be bragging about."_

He brought his hand up and tried to trace the contours of her face, ignoring the way the tips of his fingers passed through thin air. She was so beautiful, so pure. What had he done to deserve such a gift? Was he ever going to feel worthy of it?

_"Obi-wan says we're getting close to our final destination. Obviously, it has taken us much longer than necessary but the vigilance has served us well. No one has seemed the least bit suspicious – they think we are just another transport. I hope the Force continues its generosity; we have been very blessed thus far."_

She shifted on the sleep couch, and he noticed the way she rubbed her rounded abdomen. It had become a habit of hers and the loving gesture brought him a measure of comfort.

_"Master Kenobi also wanted me to tell you that he's very proud of the way you've been handling yourself. He's been in touch with the Council and they are extremely pleased with the effort you have put into your reports. I'm so glad to hear it, Ani. I know our separation has been difficult but it will be a small price to pay in the end."_

He bit his lip, envious of the resolute way she stood in her loyalties. Of course, it helped that she was unaware of the confrontation between Master Windu and Palpatine. He had wanted nothing more than to tell her about it but then she would worry - and that couldn't be good for the baby.

Yes, he had to protect his family; and that meant handling this on his own.

_"We're refueling in the morning and this is one time I think you'll be glad you aren't with us. I can't reveal the name of our mystery planet for security purposes, of course, but it shares a distinct characteristic with your home planet… sand; and lots of it." _

She yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. _"I suppose that's a sign that I should turn in. Obi-wan has whipped up one of his famous concoctions; he claims it is mild enough for the baby but strong enough for a full night of sleep. Unfortunately, he also warned that it tasted a bit like licking a gundark's foot. Honestly, where does he come up with these things?"_

Anakin grimaced, immediately sympathizing with his beloved wife. His former Master had forced the strange brew upon him on more than one occasion and the taste certainly left something to be desired.

_"Continue to stay safe, my love. I am trying not to worry about you but I can't seem to help it. I love you."_

He watched her stand and step towards the recording device.

_"I'll be in touch again soon, Ani. You may hear some things… well, I cannot go into it right now. Just be sure to check for a message from me if anything seems… out of place. There's absolutely no need to fret; everything will be all right, I promise. Now, before I go to bed, I'm going to pay a visit to your Master. I simply must find out how he knows what a gundark's foot tastes like."_

She gave him a teasing wink and disappeared as she closed out the recording.

However, the hollow ache in his chest remained.

**ABOARD TRANSPORT SHIP – NEXT DAY**

Padmé clutched her com-link in one hand while the other nervously twisted the folds of the cloak that lay across her lap. The daring plan she and Obi-wan had hatched was about to take a step into the 'unbelievably crazy' category and she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"You have no choice," she murmured to herself. "You must act now before it is too late."

Indeed, everything was in motion. Artoo was already outside with his Holo-cam charged and ready, Obi-wan was traversing the market. All she had to do was make a casual decent down the ramp of the ship.

Just as Cordé had done that fateful day.

"I miss you, my dear friend," she whispered. "Please, give me strength. Help me through this."

_"Milady?"_

She jumped at the sound of Obi-wan's voice crackling through the com-link. She recovered quickly and opened the channel to respond. "Yes, I'm here."

_"I have purchased the items we discussed. We are a go."_

She pressed a hand to her racing heart. "Affirmative. Were you able to drop off the package?"

_"Yes."_ He sounded pained at having to use the old-fashioned courier service but their options were limited on such an outlying planet. _"I have been assured that it will arrive on Naboo within the next forty-eight hours."_

She nodded and stood, draping the voluminous cloak over her right arm. "Then I guess there's only one thing left for me to do."

_"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you? I can be there in fifteen minutes."_

She was sure her sigh was audible through she tried valiantly to suppress it. "We've been through this a million times. I will be much less conspicuous if I'm alone. I mean, you even _walk_ like a Jedi."

She heard him mutter something about 'stubborn' and 'too much like Anakin.'

"I can hear you," she sang teasingly.

He paused and she was sure a scowl that was wending its way across his face. Finally, he cleared his throat. _"Just... be careful. I will give you thirty minutes before I come searching for you."_

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

_"May the Force be with you. Kenobi out."_

She schooled her features into a serene expression before opening the exterior door. She was greeted by a burst of sunlight so overpowering, she had to shield her eyes with her hands.

She knew she had a tight schedule to keep, yet she couldn't resist taking a moment to relish the feeling. Traveling through the vastness of space was so cold and dark; it was nice to feel warmth in her hair again. She was glad she had decided to leave it loose; it reminded her of days spent lounging by the lakes on Naboo.

Force, she couldn't wait to return! And then she and Anakin could just be a family like trillions of other beings throughout the Galaxy.

Keeping that thought in mind, she strode down the ramp and ducked under the ship for a 'routine' pre-flight check. She was almost halfway through when her foot found the hollow spot in the sand.

"It's just where Obi-wan said it would be," she whispered. "All right; it's show time. I do hope you are ready, Artoo. We only have one shot at this."

She sent up a prayer, pressed a button... and didn't even try to stifle her shriek as the transport above her was blown to pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – I must confess to having a bit of an addition to Mt. Dew! Yum! Glad you liked the way I depicted Anakin's emotion in the previous chapter! Thanks for the compliment!

**Avschick33** – Ah, the plot thickens! And it will continue to thicken for another few chapters. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Yep, everything is really starting to heat up now. Literally and figuratively as you'll soon see! I'm thrilled that you like the way everything is progressing. I'm trying not to rush the plot but I don't want to bore you guys to tears either. Your comments really mean the world to me, thanks!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Aw, glad you liked Obi-wan's little fallback in military-speak in the previous chapter. It just sounded like something he might do in the heat of the moment! And wow – what a review! Thank you so much – I really enjoyed reading it! In fact, I think that may have been the longest review I've ever gotten. What's really neat is that you seem to enjoy the story so much – your enthusiasm and sense of humor shines through in every post! I really do appreciate the support!

**Ann Jinn** – It was a bit of an evil cliffhanger, wasn't it? Sorry about that! I'm afraid they're only going to get worse as we go along too. My muse is making me do it, I swear! On the bright side – things aren't too bad this chapter.

**meandmysharpie** – In my opinion, Obi-wan and Padmé's plan is brilliant. Unfortunately, there are so many unknowns that can flare up – and since this is following the track of RotS, you know that's a strong possibility. Anyway, I'm just glad you're enjoying it and that I'm able to keep you on your toes!

**ALL** – Thanks for reading – I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story. I'm really working hard on it so your comments mean the world to me. See you back here soon!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmé had barely slipped through the confines of the trap door when a gust of raw heat slammed it shut behind her. The sound of metal groaning from the onslaught sent her stumbling backwards instinctively. There was no place to take cover; if the door blew off its hinges, she would go right along with it.

But Obi-wan's calculations were correct. It held fast.

She allowed herself a small nod of grim satisfaction. The sounds could only mean the ship was burning at a rather high temperature. Soon, the sand would react, transforming itself into another state altogether: glass as dark as the nighttime sky. The durasteel door would be completely hidden from view; no one would ever dream an escape had been possible.

And that was the way she wanted it.

She pulled a light stick from her cloak and bathed the surrounding area in its golden glow. The narrow corridor that stretched out before her appeared to be brimming with cobwebs. On the more pleasant side, it did seem as easily traversable as Obi-wan had claimed. His reconnaissance had paid off - aided, no doubt, by tidbits of information gleaned by Artoo.

Apparently, the irrigation pipes running overhead were no longer functional and generally forgotten by the populace. However, for her they would serve an important purpose once again - as a guide. She simply had to follow the red ducts to the first stairwell, conveniently stationed in the outskirts of town. From there, it was only a short stroll to the ship Obi-wan had reportedly wrangled.

"Piece of cake," she muttered.

She dusted off her hands, donned her cloak and plunged ahead. It didn't take her long to realize she had never been more grateful for a hood in her life. The once-purple cloak was practically silver from the vast array of webs that clung to it.

When she finally reached the stairwell, she paused within its shadows to brush off the worst of it. She was supposed to slip through town unnoticed; looking like some sort of monster from a child's nightmare certainly wouldn't help with that.

The task complete, she shoved open the metal door and smiled.

Padmé Amidala was now a dead-woman walking.

**ABOARD NEWLY 'PURCHASED' SHIP - TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Artoo squealed as the main computer threatened to crash again. A last-minute adjustment saved him from having to reenter the coordinates for the fourth time and he blatted with a mixture of pride and annoyance.

Obi-wan looked up and the wires he was rerouting gave him a nasty shock, punishing him for his distraction.

"Blast!" he cursed. "Bloody old ship; waste of perfectly good credits!"

Breathing deeply, he tried once again to release his anxiety - and considerable frustration - to the Force.

He had to admit, the sound of the exploding transport had rattled him to the core; and he had even had the advantage of knowing it was coming! But the cacophony also signaled a fresh round of danger. Because somewhere amidst the vast desert, Padmé was snaking her way through an ancient underground tunnel. And she was alone.

His mind swirled with possibilities, calculating one wave of worries after another. Yet one concern continued to fight its way to the top of all the others: his promise to Anakin to keep his wife and child safe.

_What if I fail?_

Thankfully, Artoo's frantic beeping interrupted his thoughts as the compact droid zoomed to another area of the console. Beside him, Threepio jerked at the burst of activity but was quick to translate:

"He says it will be awhile before he can get our communications up and running. The Council's encryption device is quite complicated and this system is horribly outdated. He does hope that won't create any unnecessary deviations from your schedule."

"No, no, it's fine," he assured them. After all, the Galaxy would not know of Senator Amidala's 'demise' until they transmitted the recording - something they obviously couldn't do without a functioning console. It seemed they had finally caught a break.

He soon caught another as a familiar form ducked into the ship. For all appearances, she was safe and sound.

_Thank the Force._

But he couldn't stop himself from blurting, "Are you all right?" .

"I'm fine," she promised. She lowered her hood, casually plucking at a few stray webs that still clung to her cloak.

"No one saw you?" he prompted. "Was there any trouble?"

"Everything went as planned, just as you said it would." She glanced over her shoulder as the ramp returned to the belly of the ship, sealing them safely inside. "The evidence will be irrefutable. What happens now? Do we move onto the next phase?"

"Not yet," he sighed resignedly. "We're having trouble with communications so we're in a bit of a holding pattern. But that won't impact our departure. After all, our final destination awaits."

"As does mine," she teased. "Figuratively speaking."

For the first time in hours, Obi-wan smiled.

**NABOO - THEED, RESIDENTIAL SECTOR **

Dormé set aside the datapad Sola had given her, bored out of her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to care about the gossip from the latest Holo-net shows or even what recent laws the "Senate" had passed.

Not while the Senator was out there, still in danger...

She glanced up as Jobal Naberrie gracefully entered the room, carrying a metallic box.

"Dormé, a messenger droid just delivered this," she explained. "I think I can recognize Padmé's handiwork when I see it. Would you like to open it?"

"Of course; thank you." She smiled at the older woman, comforted by her resemblance to Padmé. "Mrs. Nab-"

"Jobal," she corrected quietly.

"I'm sorry... Jobal, are you sure we're not imposing? I know Milady wanted us to come here to hide but surely we can do that at the Palace-"

"I won't hear of it! My Padmé said that we were to keep you safe and comfortable until she sent instructions for how we are to proceed. I trust my daughter; she obviously wants you here with us for a reason. Besides, those Jedi you brought with you are quite entertaining - and in these dark days, I don't mind having them around."

"They have been wonderful guardians," she readily agreed. "And Knight Offee already has me feeling like my old self again."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that... Now, do you think those further instructions I mentioned are in that package?"

Dormé eyed the metallic box curiously and shrugged. "I suppose there's only one way to find out." She undid the clasps and the lid slid open with a hiss, revealing the mysterious contents...

They were unmistakable.

"It's Milady's favorite gown," she murmured in surprise. "I recently altered it so she could keep it with her... Why would she send me something so important?" She rummaged in the box, letting out a cry of victory when her fingers closed around a small piece of folded parchment.

_"You may have use of this soon," _she read aloud. _"I will follow up with details at the earliest opportunity. Stay safe, P."_

Two pairs of brown eyes met, mirroring each other's confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellish Red Devil** – Awww, what a lovely review – I was definitely grinning at my monitor like an idiot when I got through it! Thanks for always being so incredibly encouraging. It really means so much. I agonize over every single chapter and to hear such nice things (you think the characters are acting like themselves – yay!) makes the struggle more than worth it! A million hugs to you!

**meandmysharpie** – Hee! Well, instead of saying 'confused,' say that you're just 'still in the process of unraveling the plot.' Hopefully this chapter will undo anything that may still be a bit foggy for you. Thanks for sticking with me!

**Ann Jinn** – Well, I can't imagine any better compliment than hearing that you think this is a story that's hard to put down! It's one I've been mulling over for years and it took me awhile to get up the courage to post it. Hearing such nice things – well, it makes me extra glad I took a chance!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Yes, sneaky Padmé indeed. Unfortunately, she is SO incredibly clever that it might backfire on her. Oh dear! On a non-story related note, long live Mt. Dew and Dr. Pepper! Gosh, now I'm thirsty!

**Avschick33** – Let's just say that I'm glad you enjoy angsty romances. Stupid Palpatine! Grrr! But on the brighter side, I'm glad you're enjoying the plot as it starts to thicken. I've been trying to get the pacing right so that hit a _very_ happy chord with me! Thanks!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Hope your first day at work went okay – that sounds like a really, really fun job - much better than my summer jobs in high school and college anyway. (grumbles a bit). And you'll have to keep me up to speed on the guy you met on myspace – that is really cool! I hope it works out wonderfully for you! As for the story – I can't tell you how glad I am that you're enjoying it! I really want to entertain you guys (and keep you guessing) so your feedback means the world to me!

**ALL **– I will be on vacation for the next week so my next update may be a bit delayed. But I promise to return as soon as I can with more! Thanks for reading!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ABOARD NEWLY PURCHASED SKIFF, LATE EVENING**

It took Padmé three tries to stand - a combination of her unwieldy physique and the awkward angle of the lumpy, broken-down chair. She truly loved being pregnant; nothing rivaled the sensation of her baby's healthy kick. But she couldn't deny that she was starting to look forward to returning to her slim figure. Being so ungainly had proved more difficult than she imagined.

And at that particular moment, it also gave her another reason to feel sorry for herself.

Threepio had just delivered the news that their communications were once again up and running. Within hours, an anonymous tip would go out that would turn the Republic upside down: Senator Padmé Amidala was dead, killed instantly when her transport exploded. The recording Artoo had generated would confirm the announcement; evidence enough for even the most hardened conspirators...

...as well as a countless number of her friends and colleagues.

Tears had just begun to trickle down her cheeks when Obi-wan entered the cramped lounge. Mortified, she swiped the back of her hand across her face and turned away.

"Padmé, the communications are back if you'd like to send a brief message to Anakin. Remember, you mustn't tip him off just yet-" Though she had tried to be discreet, the sound of her sniffling couldn't be missed and stopped him in his tracks. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied immediately. "I'm fine."

Shooting her a doubtful look, he strolled around the room, casually adjusting seat cushions, checking the temperature of a long-abandoned mug of tea. She sighed in frustration - he clearly wasn't going anywhere; at least, not until she revealed what was bothering her.

"You're taking your oversight of my well being far too seriously," she growled. Her flare of temper was only met with one of his maddening half-smiles and she threw up her hands. "If everything was normal... if I was just a typical Naboo citizen, I would be attending a party tomorrow."

"A party?" he repeated dubiously. "One that is hosted by the Queen?"

"No, nothing like that. This would be much more important... to me, anyway," she murmured, feeling the last remnants of her anger disappear. "It's tradition for the soon-to-be grandparents to hold a celebration one standard month before the baby's due date. In my case, that date falls tomorrow."

He nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

"My parents would prepare a gigantic meal and all our friends and neighbors would join us. They would bring gifts - small items but very personal in meaning. The stories behind their selection are always heartwarming and deeply appreciated by the new parents."

"That sounds lovely. Your disappointment is understandable."

"I suppose." Suddenly, she pressed a hand to her head, startled that she had allowed her composure to slip away so completely. "Oh, I'm sorry, Obi-wan. Please forgive my outburst; this isn't like me."

"It's been a trying time," he assured her. "I'd say you are entitled to at least one meltdown. Maybe two."

She laughed bitterly and shrugged. "Tomorrow my friends will be receiving news of my death - the same day they were supposed to celebrate alongside me. I can't help but feel it is a horrendous betrayal of their trust."

He shook his head emphatically. "No, Padmé. You are protecting your family and that is something every being in the Galaxy can understand. When this is all over, you can still have that party."

At the sight of her reluctant smile, he perched on the arm of a nearby chair and consulted an ancient but still-functioning chrono. "It's after midnight and we have a big day tomorrow."

"I didn't realize it was so late," she groaned. "Now that you mention it, I am really tired. I wonder if Threepio is finished with my room yet? He said there was a lot of work to be done."

He winced, wishing he had been able to procure a nicer ship. "That's actually why I came to find you. Your quarters are ready - you will find them through the third entryway on your right." She started to rise but was halted by the gentle hand he placed on her arm. "Before you go, I have something for you. Two something's actually, but we'll save the other one for tomorrow."

He produced a worn leather rucksack, pulling it into his lap as his fingers loosened the laces. Carefully, he tilted it on its side, watching as the contents spilled onto the rusty table.

"Datapads?" she mused questioningly. At his gesture, she picked one up and turned it on, her eyes growing wider as she studied the contents. "Obi-wan! By the stars above! These are your... your..."

"Battle strategies, yes," he finished. "Something your Alliance may find useful. To be perfectly honest, I hope they find their way into the nearest trash compactor. There is nothing I want more than for your child to be raised in a Galaxy that only knows peace."

"I wish the same," she whispered. "But if that is not our fate, these may help us bring about the restoration. Thank you, Obi-wan."

Giving her hand an affectionate pat, he stood and headed for his bunk. She pretended to be doing the same until she heard the soft click of his door snapping closed. Moving as quietly as possible, she returned to the stockpile, sifting through one ream of notes after another until her head began to swim. There was so much to learn, so much to digest - she didn't even know where to start.

She massaged her aching back as one thing became clear; the missive she was going to send Bail about her 'death' needed to include an invitation. The datapads were not something she could transmit; the information contained within was too valuable to risk. She needed to hand them over personally... and in order to do so without compromising her safety, Bail Organa was going to have to join them.

_Problem solved,_ she noted. Well, almost... There was still one overwhelmingly stubborn Jedi Master to convince; and since he was the only one who knew their eventual destination, that was a pretty important part of the plan.

_Problem created,_ she amended, wrinkling her nose.

**CORUSCANT, JEDI TEMPLE - NEXT DAY**

Anakin picked up his com-link and stared at the nicked surface until it blurred.

It would be so easy.

He could hail Obi-wan, ask for the transport's current location. From there, it would only be a quick dash to his starfighter, an input of coordinates and he would be on his way. No more shades of grey, no sick feeling of uncertainty, no pressure to choose a side.

He could just be a husband... a father, whose only emotion was excitement over the birth of his first child.

A flick of his thumb and his quarters filled with the familiar static that signified an open communications channel... but an inner voice made him hesitate.

_Could you really face her, knowing you willingly turned your back on the Republic she has served so bravely? And what about Obi-wan, who stood up for you, leaving behind the war that cries out for his leadership... all because he wanted to protect your family? You are the Chosen One, it is your destiny to bring balance to the Force, to eliminate the Sith. If you do not, the darkness will spread... until it eventually seeks your child._

The mere thought left him cold.

He hurled the com-link across the room, watching through bloodshot eyes as it slid across the tiled floor. Burying his head in his hands, his breaths came in ragged bursts and his chest began to ache. How could he be so _stupid!_ To contact Obi-wan through such means would endanger Padmé and their child more than a lack of mental shielding ever could! Was he really so selfish? So desperate?

"No," he growled determinedly.

He jumped up and summoned his com-link, stuffing it into the inner folds of his cloak. He could still make things right, the way he had promised. Chancellor Palpatine was expecting him within the hour; apparently, he had discovered something interesting about the clones' secondary programming and was anxious to share his findings.

Anakin only hoped it would help him deal with the dilemma of what to do next.

His speeder was nearly in sight when he spotted Mace Windu and Yoda talking quietly and moving straight for him. _Blast!_ Though he had calmed considerably, his emotions were still all over the map, too rangy to fully stifle behind a mind shield. They were going to sense his unrest as sure as if he wore it as a blinking sign around his neck.

"Good morning, Master Yoda... Master Windu," he managed.

"Good? Hmmm... Not for you, I sense." Yoda raised a hand and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Upset, you are. Happened, something has?"

Anakin hesitated. Surprisingly enough, he didn't feel the normal flicker of annoyance that usually followed such prodding. Master Yoda was incredibly wise, perhaps the most knowledgeable Jedi in the history of the Order. If anyone could help untangle the mystery, he could.

"I haven't been sleeping well since Padmé left," he offered tentatively. When neither Jedi objected, he decided to continue. "I knew the separation would be difficult but now that-"

"Your attachments must not become a weakness," Mace interrupted sharply. "Your only focus should be your primary assignment. Master Kenobi is in charge of protecting your wife; that must be enough for you. We cannot allow you to disobey yet another vow to the Council."

"Yes, Master." Anakin practically spat the title. "I appreciate the reminder. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am expected at my _primary assignment."_

He didn't wait for a dismissal, nor did he acknowledge Yoda's attempt to stop him; he simply stormed to his speeder, cursing himself for daring to hope that the Jedi could help him.

After all these years, why was he still so foolishly naïve? The Jedi could never understand! They probably hadn't experienced a sliver of emotion since the day they were plopped into the crèche. Force, he doubted Master Windu even knew what a smile was, let alone an actual burst of joy. He had probably been born with a frown on his face; maybe it had even become a permanent condition-

"Is something bothering you, son?"

The warm voice startled him and he glanced up to find the Chancellor staring at him with obvious concern. He blinked as he tried to recall how he had gotten there... but there was no real recollection of the journey, only white-hot feelings of anger and betrayal. Shifting uncomfortably, he reached into the Force and tried to find his center.

He was not very successful.

"I've just had a bit of a rough morning," he finally muttered. That part was true, at least.

"We all have those every now and again, don't we?" Palpatine chuckled.

Anakin felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile and he started to relax. Here, he knew he would be treated as an equal... He was trusted and valued - a nice change from the suspicion that followed him at the Temple.

"I think I can get your mind off your troubles," Palpatine continued. "Let me tell you some more about our clone soldiers. I believe you'll find yourself quite intrigued; I know I was."

Anakin leaned forward, listening intently.


	16. Chapter 16

**Meandmysharpie – **Hee! Your reviews are great! Are you heading back to school tomorrow? I'm back to work after a week off and am dreading it BIG TIME. I imagine you are feeling the same! Boo! But on a happier note – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! Thanks!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – I feel sorry for Padmé and Anakin too! And it's only going to get worse! Wahh!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Sorry to hear that a dude was getting on your nerves during one of your first days on the job! That's no fun! But I do appreciate your sense of humor – sometimes that's the only way to deal with things, you know? And, of course, I REALLY appreciate your wonderfully sweet reviews! They are always so amazing and leave me with a giant grin on my face. This story means a lot to me so the encouragement is savored even more than usual! Hope I can continue to keep your attention!

**The Elvish Jedi** – It is so wonderful to have you as a reader. I am so touched that you seem to like my work so much. What a great thing to hear! And welcome to the story! Hope you will continue to follow it!

**Ann Jinn** – Thanks for the good vacation wishes – it was so relaxing though it ended a couple days early thanks to Ernesto. Oh well. And as you will soon see, the plot is going to continue to thicken even more!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Once again, you say the nicest things! I really mean it! THANKS! And I'm glad that you are enjoying the way the plot is unfolding… you guessed Obi-wan's plan, eh? Cool! I hope I can keep you on your toes though as we move forward – I still have a few surprises up my sleeve (or at least I hope I do!). And I agree – down with Palpy! Hope you like the latest update.

**ALL** – Well, Ernesto chased me back into town a few days early. Grrr! But on the bright side, I have my post up earlier than I anticipated! Hope you enjoy it. I have to warn you that things are going to get really heavy – so be prepared!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ABOARD SKIFF – EARLY MORNING**

"Good morning, Master Kenobi!" Padmé chirped as the Jedi wandered aimlessly thorugh the lounge she was currently occupying. "I'm pleased that you're up and around. I have to ask a favor of you."

Obi-wan rubbed his eyes and shot a bleary-eyed glare in her general direction. "Caf first," he mumbled. "Favor second."

"You'll find a clean mug already filled to the brim," she smirked knowingly. "It's right there on the table."

But her directions proved unnecessary – the aroma had already caught his attention, beckoning shamelessly. He took a greedy gulp, relishing the way the warmth settled into his belly and banished the chill that had taken up residence.

Caf was not his normal beverage of choice, but it had been a long night – one that was full of shadows that remained stubbornly out of reach. A relaxed mind had been hard to come by and the many hours of agonizing that resulted had given him a headache.

"Are you all right?" Padmé finally asked.

"I'm fine," he murmured tiredly. "Finding it a bit difficult to get going this morning is all. Now, what was that favor you wanted?"

"Well, I have uploaded the transmissions into the queue so they are ready for distribution. However, I would like to add something to the communiqué going to Senator Organa."

Her hesitant tone had him tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "What is it that you would like to add?"

"An invitation to join us," she explained. "I need to give him the datapads, Obi-wan. They are too valuable to send through a courier service."

He was already shaking his head. "We cannot divulge your whereabouts, Padmé, under any circumstance. You know that better than anyone. It's far too risky."

"We both know Bail can be trusted. It's the clone soldier that would have to accompany him that's worrying you. But I've come up with a solution to that as well."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Obi-wan fought the urge to cross his arms. "And what solution is that?"

"Commander Cody," she blurted. "He is still on Coruscant, temporarily serving as a liaison between the Jedi and the Kaminoans. I know you and Anakin both trust him with your lives – he would be the perfect escort for the Senator."

She could see that her reasoning had struck a chord and, sensing victory, pressed on.

"We'll arrive at our hideout well before Bail does. We can scout the area; batten down the hatches so to speak. If you feel even a hint of danger, you can hide me away before the ship even touches down."

"I don't know…" he sidestepped.

"Please, Obi-wan. Those battle strategies may carry more importance than either of us could ever imagine. They must reside with Bail… with the leadership of the Delegation. The future of the Republic could depend on it. If you still need persuading… well, perhaps you can consider it a baby gift? A way to continue the tradition that I am missing today?"

He groaned. "I never imagined you could be so devious, Senator! Besides, I already told you I had something to give you today."

Her eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together. "That's right! How wonderful! _Two_ presents in one day."

"Let's just concentrate on the one for now. I'm still a bit resistant to the other." He ignored her huff of frustration and glanced towards the entryway. "Eight-Bee? Could you come out here, please?"

A tall droid toddled into the room and Padmé gasped in surprise.

"Milady," it intoned. "I am Eight-Bee, at your service."

"Well, hello there." Turning a confused gaze on Obi-wan, she raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of service might that be?"

"Humanoid labor and delivery," he responded shyly. "Since our planetary destination is a bit out of the reach of the more reputable medical centers, I thought it couldn't hurt to have a helping hand. You know… just in case."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," she said sincerely. "This is another reminder of how lucky Anakin and I are to have a friend like you."

Stroking a hand over his beard, he fought a blush. "I suppose if you really feel it's necessary... Senator Organa could join us briefly, provided he's willing to travel without his large security detail. The communication will be heavily encrypted, after all, and Cody _is_ a very loyal friend."

"Oh, thank you!" Padmé handed him a flimsy before he could change his mind and watched him scribble a series of coordinates onto it. When he returned it to her, she studied the long series of numbers. "I must say, I don't recognize this at all."

"Mustafar is not exactly well-known."

"Mustafar." As the strange name rolled off her tongue, she felt a tingle of unease which she chose to ignore. "What is it like there?"

"Deserted, for one – and rightfully so. The atmosphere is not what one would call hospitable. It's volcanic and violently unpredictable. The continuous showers of white-hot ash are dangerous enough but when combined with clumps of magma, it can be downright deadly."

"It actually sounds fascinating," Padmé admitted. Planetary differences had always been a subject of great interest for her. "Was it ever populated?"

"Briefly. A mining colony was situated there," he explained. "We will be staying in the old control center, in the supervisory quarters. That particular section possesses several bedrooms, a cooking area and a rudimentary medical facility. We should find it sufficient for our needs."

"It's brilliant," she breathed appreciatively. "No one would ever dream to look for us there."

He corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned. "That's the idea."

"Well, I suppose there's nothing left to do than to put the plan into action." She rubbed her belly as the baby delivered a particularly hard kick. Apparently she wasn't the only one anxious to get started. "Will Eight-Bee administer the serum?"

Obi-wan nodded. "I thought that would be best."

"And you're sure this will not harm the baby?"

"It's perfectly safe, though it will most likely hinder the child's Force signature for the foreseeable future," he reminded her. "But as we discussed, such a side effect will actually work in our favor – at least until Anakin arrives and can form a protective Force bond of his own."

Once again, Padmé found herself entranced by the mysterious power her husband was able to wield so effortlessly. It could work in so many wondrous ways. She only hoped it would continue to smile upon her growing family.

In the meantime, she would be sure to do her part.

"Milady, please roll up your sleeve," Eight-Bee commanded politely.

She did so, trying to ignore the sight of the needle at the end of the large syringe. However, she couldn't suppress the scathing oath that resulted from its painful pierce. As a young girl, she had detested vaccinations – a trait that had not improved with age, evidently.

"Injection successful," the droid reported.

"Yes, I noticed," she muttered. "Blast, I had forgotten how much I hate shots!"

Obi-wan wisely suppressed his laugh and cleared his throat instead. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

Moments later, she realized she had to amend the statement. "I think I feel… free, actually. The presence… the one that I've been blocking? It seems to have lost its focus. It's not… _fixating_ on me."

"Because your Force signature has disappeared!" Obi-wan exclaimed. "It is being disguised by the ysalamiri, just as I had hoped."

"Then we'd better hurry," she prompted. "If we don't want to raise any suspicions, we need to confirm what the dark presence already suspects:

Senator Padmé Amidala is dead."

**CORUSCANT, OFFICE OF CHANCELLOR PALPATINE - SAME TIME**

Anakin's breath left him in a whoosh as he stared with unseeing eyes at the facts and figures laid out before him. Several long moments passed in complete silence.

How could this have slipped by the Jedi for so long? Why would the Kaminoans allow these types of orders to find their way into the brains of lethal soldiers? The idea was ingenious, there was no doubt about that, but it was also incredibly dangerous.

"I see you are as shocked as I was when I first learned of the deception," Palpatine noted sadly. "I am sharing this information with you in the strictest of confidence, Anakin. We cannot allow it to go any further than this room."

"Why?" He winced at the alarmed tone that had crept into his voice.

"If others were to become aware of this innate programming, they would demand that we recall the clones and destroy them. Can you imagine? Such a horrible waste of life... and of course, there is no way we could stand up to the Separatists without them."

"No, you're right," Anakin realized. "It would be disastrous and the ethical implications…" He blew out a horrified breath. "Force, I can't even imagine."

"We must focus on the benefits. Thankfully, you and I are the only ones who know of this… _special exception_ in programming. If it ever becomes necessary, we will be able to protect the Republic at all costs – and after all, wasn't that why the clones were commissioned?"

"Yes, sir." He slumped in his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs at the ankles.

_How could this have happened?_

But Palpatine continued on, seemingly unaware of his apprehension. "This information will be classified at the highest security level there is. But I did feel I should share it with you. I should not be the only one to know something so important."

"I am humbled by the trust you have placed in me, Chancellor."

Palpatine opened his mouth to respond but was distracted by a rapid chiming sound coming from a speaker embedded within his desk. "Pardon me, Anakin." His fingers stabbed a button, the movement revealing his annoyance. "Didn't I leave instructions that I was not to be disturbed?"

_"Yes, but Chancellor… please, you must turn on the Holo-net. They are about to release a special report. I've received word that it involves the status of a highly respected member of the Senate."_

"Very well," he sighed.

Standing, he strode to the far wall and pulled back the elegant panels that hid the large screen from sight. "Forgive me, my boy – this should only take a moment. You know how the Holo-net likes to make a sensation out of the smallest thing."

Anakin chuckled ruefully. Padmé had often complained about the very same thing. He distinctly remembered the time she had cut her hair and they had worked up a five-minute report about it.

Needless to say, _nothing_ could have prepared him for what he was about to hear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I don't know much about ysalamiri serum so please forgive any glaring artistic liberties I may have taken unknowingly... THANKS!


	17. Chapter 17

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker – **"Angst is yummy." Oh boy, I'm so glad you think so because that is about to be the order of the day. And I'm glad you think the ysalamiri serum worked okay. I was a bit nervous about that but it was a key point to the story so I figured it was worth the risk. Thanks for always dropping in here and leaving me such nice reviews. It's wonderful reviewers like you that make all the hard work worthwhile!

**Hellish Red Devil** – Well, if you didn't like the last cliffhanger, then I have a horrible feeling you aren't going to like this one! Oh dear! Sorry this chapter didn't come as quickly as you were hoping but it took me FOREVER to get it right. The entire plot is coming to a head so I really want everything to match up perfectly. I just hope you think it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading, my friend!

**stcobb** – Welcome to the story! I, too, wish good things for Anakin. After all, he and Padmé are my favorite couple. But I am sticking close to the end of the RotS storyline so I understand if that bums you out. I'd be glad to have you along for the ride though if you're so inclined!

**Ann Jinn** – Yay! I'm thrilled that everyone seemed to think the ysalamiri serum was a good idea. I was afraid it wouldn't go over well but once again, you guys are giving me the benefit of the doubt. I'm so lucky to have such awesome readers!

**meandmysharpie** – Wow! What a vacation! I hope you had a great time and I also hope you had a safe trip home. Did the first week of school go all right? Hope this chapter will entertain you and get your mind off having to go back! ;-)

**Seldom Darlin** – Aw, unfortunately you're definitely on the right track. Like RotS, this ending will not be too pleasant. But I do hope you'll stick with it! I always love hearing what you think!

**Avschick33** – Wow, your enthusiasm really made my day! Thank you! I'm sorry the next update didn't come as quickly as I would have liked but it's an important one so I wanted to make sure everything was right. Hope you like the end result!

**ALL** – This chapter just about drove me around the bend. I think I finally have it the way I want it! Hope you enjoy. Just a warning – we're getting ready to take a dark turn, ya'll! I think this is my cue to run away and hide!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ABOARD TRANSPORT SHIP**

Obi-wan entered the small room to find Padmé staring intently at the screen. She was worrying a strand of hair between her fingers, squirming every so often as if unable to get fully comfortable. After about the fifth shift in position, she caught a glimpse of him and blushed.

"Obi-wan," she greeted softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there."

"No need to apologize - I didn't want to interrupt. However, I thought you'd like to know that the video feed has been sent." She sucked in a breath, aware of the implications. There was no turning back now. "I trust everything is in order?"

Her gaze flew back to the status screen. "I think so. According to the system, the transmissions went through successfully. All that is left is for Anakin, Bail, Yoda and Dormé to retrieve them; and I'm not budging until I see that they have."

He sought reassurance. "But you contacted their com-link ahead of time so they would know it was waiting for them?"

"Yes and before you ask, I also used the voice modifer to make the recording."

He was startled by the pained annoyance in her voice. "May I ask what's bothering you?"

She ignored the question, tapping her finger on the screen. "Dormé has opened the transmission." Beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead. "Yoda too..."

"Padmé..." he said in a warning tone.

"Give me one more minute," she demanded harshly. "I can do this. Ah, Bail has opened his... Come on, Ani..."

"I think you should lie down. You have obviously overexerted yourself."

"Come on, Ani, please open your transmission," she murmured. When several more moments passed without a response, she turned towards him and he was struck by the agony she was obviously trying to conceal. "I'm going to contact his com-link again and tell him the truth. I don't care if every Separatist in the Galaxy uses it to track me down. He needs to know what's going on."

She tried to stand; a movement that was accompanied by the trickling sound of water.

"Oh no," she moaned. "No, sweetie, please. Not today; your mama already has a big day planned... ooooooh... Sithspit, you're not going to listen, are you?"

Obi-wan was already streaking out of the room. "Eight-Bee! Come quickly! Threepio, Artoo! Somebody! Anybody!" There was a crashing sound as he knocked something over in his frenzy. "Blast!"

Despite the pain, Padmé shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Men."

**THEED, NABOO - NABERRIE HOUSEHOLD**

Dormé applauded, impressed with the patient skill the two Jedi Padawans were demonstrating. Though she knew the sabers they were using were relatively harmless, she couldn't help wincing with every close call.

She had become so engrossed in the struggle, she almost missed the incessant chirping of her com-link. Rummaging in the folds of her gown, her fingers finally closed around the elusive object and flicked it on in one smooth motion.

"Yes?" she sputtered.

_"You have a message,"_ a recording intoned before clicking off.

She sat up straight, comprehension dawning on swift wings. _Milady!_ The mysterious plan was finally ready for action; and knowing the Senator's penchance for efficiency, there wasn't any time to lose.

"Master Fisto!" she warbled. She leapt up and rushed towards the Jedi, not even noticing that the sudden movement distracted Whie and earned him a zap to the forearm.

"I believe that will be all for today," Barriss called, shaking her head in bemusement.

She left the Padawans to pack up the training equipment and trailed Kit and Dormé into the house.

"I've heard from Milady," the handmaiden explained. "I need to get to the ship for further instructions."

It didn't take them long to heed her request and fifteen minutes later, Dormé found herself seated in front of the communications console. Kit and Barriss had chosen seats towards the rear, an unspoken effort to give her privacy while remaining close enough for support.

The absence of Zett and Whie was keenly felt. But there was no doubt that the decision to leave them behind was a smart one - larger groups tended to draw more attention. That didn't mean the young men were happy about it, but Jobal had come to the rescue by asking them to sample the wares she had purchased from a local pastry shop.

"Well, I suppose we'd better see what the Senator has up her sleeve," Dormé muttered, bringing up the message. There was a whisper of static before Padme's blue-tinted form appeared before them.

_"Dormé! Oh, how I've missed you! But I'm sure you are enjoying your well-deserved rest. In fact, I bet my parents have been spoiling you rotten - and why shouldn't they? You've become a part of our family; another sister who has stood by my side on more occasions than I can count."_

The Senator's brilliant smile suddenly faded. _"Unfortunately, I'm afraid duty calls once again and this time, it calls for the performance of a lifetime... You are to impersonate Senator Amidala at the most important function she will ever attend… _

Her very own funeral."

All illusions of privacy vanished as Kit and Barriss jolted out of their seats, anxious to hear the details of such a daring plan.

**CORUSCANT - OFFICE OF BAIL ORGANA**

_"...So I think it would be in the best interest of the Delegation to have you join me. This afternoon, we will land on a planet called Mustafar..."_

Before Padmé had even finished the sentence, Bail was on the move.

He pulled out a leather case and threw in a change of clothes he kept on hand for emergencies, energized by the enthusiasm in his colleague's voice. The unexpected acquisition of General Kenobi's battle strategies had been a boon to their movement indeed.

Perhaps they were finally going to catch a break.

Admittedly, he didn't relish the idea of leaving his security staff behind but understood Padmé's reasoning behind it - the fewer people who knew where he was going, the better. As such, she would only allow Bail, Cody and one other attendant of his choice to enter Mustafar's orbit. Any more than that and Master Kenobi would know, thereby allowing their hails to go unanswered.

_"I'm sorry for the extreme use of caution,"_ she apologized again. _"But I fear it has become necessary. Please travel safely; we shall look forward to seeing you soon."_

He jabbed at the controls, rewinding the message to confirm the rendezvous coordinates. Once they were safely committed to memory, he took no chances and erased the entire recording, snatching up his com-link.

"Captain Antilles?" he called.

_"Yes, sir?"_

"Something has come up and I need you to prepare the _Tantive IV._ You are not to contact the remainder of the staff, nor are you to file a flight plan. This journey is strictly off the record. I will meet you at the hanger within the next half-hour. Organa out."

He took one final glance around his office, ensuring he had packed everything he might need. Slinging the strap of the rucksack over his shoulder, he donned a discarded cloak and checked his reflection. Yes, the luggage was well hidden, invisible to any prying eyes.

Perfect.

It was a struggle to maintain a casual pace but the true challenge came when he had to traverse the outskirts of the Senate Rotunda. He certainly wasn't Force sensitive by any means, but the maelstrom of emotion was evident even to him. Throughout the rooms, shoulders became slumped and heads bowed in defeat.

It only took a glance at the screen to see why - Master Yoda was confirming the 'death,' contributing a sense of realism to the report. For who would doubt a Jedi? And their longtime leader at that?

_Well played, Padmé,_ he mused in admiration. _Well played._

He finally rounded the corner and entered a mercifully empty hallway, Yoda's comments following his every step.

_"Took Senator Amidala's body to her parents, Master Kenobi did. In seclusion, he is now. To fully heal the Republic, much time it will take. May the Force be with us all." _

Fighting a twinge of guilt, Bail didn't allow himself to look back.

**CORUSCANT - CHANCELLOR PALPATINE'S OFFICE**

Anakin followed Palpatine into the Senate Rotunda, trying not to appear petulant and annoyed.

When the report did not come as quickly as promised, Palpatine had decided to join his colleagues to offer any necessary support. Unfortunately, that had meant Anakin had to go as well.

He checked the giant screen that adorned the center wall but it remained stubbornly blank. Every now and again, large white letters would appear, instructing viewers to _"stand by for a live report."_

Someone bumped into him and he moved to the side in an attempt to get out of the way.

"Knight Skywalker, I apologize," Bail said. "I'm afraid I just received a rather urgent call on my com-link and my haste has made me clumsy."

"No harm done," Anakin replied easily.

"Thank you for your understanding. I shall see you later, perhaps?"

"If I had my wish it would be sooner," he muttered under his breath.

Bail chuckled ruefully before heading in the direction of his office. Anakin's envy was short-lived, however, due to the timely chiming of his own com-link.

"I find it odd that the Jedi don't appreciate you yet are still so unwilling to let you out from under their thumb," Palpatine noted bitterly. "I need your support right now, Anakin. The Republic needs you. The Jedi can wait."

Anakin stared at the com-link, uncertainty flooding his gaze. But the Chancellor ended up taking the decision out of his hands - literally - by cutting the power. "If they get angry, send them to me, my boy. I'll explain that you were given no choice-"

A sudden blast of music ended the conversation by heralding the arrival of the Holo-net transmission. Hundreds of Senators turned to face the screen, murmuring nervously at the somber expression on the face of the reporter.

Whatever it was, the news was clearly not good.

"Citizens of the Republic, thank you for your patience," she stated. "Approximately thirty minutes ago, we received a tip from an anonymous source. As is our policy, we launched our own investigation, unwilling to corroborate the information until we received verifiable confirmation. Sadly, we were able to obtain confirmation in the form of a recording. I must warn you - what you are about to see is very disturbing."

_Padmé!_

Anakin didn't comprehend the meaning behind the gasps that followed the appearance of his wife. He was simply too busy drinking in the sight of her.

But Palpatine's plea brought him back to reality.

"Oh, not Senator Amidala!"

Anakin could feel his mouth moving but no sound would come forth; it seemed his throat had swollen shut in an attempt to withold the agony. Throwing out a hand, he blindly grasped someone's shoulder in a last-ditch attempt to keep himself upright.

_No, it's impossible. It isn't true! Obi-wan promised he would keep her safe!_ He sent up a prayer, one that was even more desperate than those whispered for his mother - but just as they had that dark Tatooine night, his prayers went unanswered... and his hoarse scream joined millions of others when the transport exploded.

His horror mounting, he reached for Padmé's Force signature with a desperation he had never known. It had to have been a mistake; he would have sensed it if something had happened. He could always feel her; she was as much a part of him as breathing...

But now there was nothing to greet him but emptiness.

"No," he whispered.

"Oh, Anakin, I'm terribly sorry."

The sound of Palpatine's dismayed voice shocked him - he had completely forgotten where he was, that there were hundreds of mourners surrounding him.

"Sorry?" he echoed. He still couldn't think... didn't know what to do.

_Padmé!_

"I know how close you were to Senator Amidala and I assure you, her memory will be honored across the Galaxy. The Republic owes her a great deal."

"No!" His raised voice drew the attention of several people, but he didn't care. Let them look! Let them see what she meant to him!

"Don't talk like that! Don't act like she's really gone!"

"Please, Anakin, you must calm yourself. You know Padmé wouldn't want to see you this way."

The anger on the young Jedi's face eased and Palpatine reached for him - only to be violently shoved aside when Yoda appeared onscreen. Anakin fought his way through the grieving crowd... he needed to find out what was being said!

"Move!" he shouted.

A tiny flame of hope warmed his heart, seeking to replace the icy talons that had gripped it just moments before. Surely the Jedi Master was setting the record straight... most likely telling the Galaxy that the Holo-net reporters were nothing but a bunch of liars!

"Returned Senator Amidala's body to her parents, Master Kenobi did..."

His breath leaving him in a _whoosh,_ Anakin doubled over. His Jedi training started to kick in and he heard Obi-wan's voice reminding him to release his emotions to the Force.

But this time, he couldn't find the strength. Or the will.

Instead, he looked directly into the face of the darkness, closed his eyes... and let it swallow him whole.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lori Skywalker** – I know! If only Anakin would just chill out and use his head! But I think we both know the likelihood of that, eh?

**Avschick33** – Yes, Padmé went into labor. So that adds yet another complication to the whole dilemma – yikes! As for this story – it ends at the end of RotS. I won't be taking it into the OT. Thanks a bunch for sticking with the story!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Yeah, sorry about the cliffie. And I absolutely love your nickname, Lordess! I bow to you! Hee! Thanks for reading! You're awesome!

**Hellish Red Devil** – A million apologies for the evil cliffie. I have to warn you – there are probably going to be plenty more where that came from. And a TRILLION thanks for the kind words on my writing. I have enjoyed plotting and writing this story so much. And your enthusiasm and support has made it all the better. You've been there from the start and I can't thank you enough. Honestly.

**The Last Guardian** – Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Yay!

**Seldom Darlin** – I'm thrilled that you're so into the story. That really makes me feel good! I hope you find this chapter entertaining as well.

**waiting4haykin** – Welcome to the story! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. It's been a lot of fun to write. We have quite a bit of story left so I hope you'll join us for the ride!

**meandmysharpie** – Hey there! I hope the second week of school was better than the first. Thanks a bunch for your kind words on this story – I'm thrilled that you like this version. That is so great to hear!

**Ann Jinn** – I'm trying to keep a mix of humor and angst while I can – I'm so glad that you liked the end result. I really appreciate the support. This story has been a lot of hard work but comments like yours make it all worthwhile.

**Eriks leadinglady** – Wow! Sadder than the movie? Oh my gosh! What a wonderful compliment indeed! Thank you! Sorry to hear about your guy trouble. I remember those days very well. I've been married for over four years now so hang in there. You'll meet the right guy – it just takes time. Unfortunately, there's a lot of aggravation in the interim. (hugs)

**ALL** – Sorry for the delayed update. Real life has reared up and bitten me in the behind. I'm fighting back whenever I can so bear with me. Thanks for reading ya'll – and for those of you who are reviewing... you're awesome!

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi tried to avoid clichés whenever possible. However, on this day he decided to make an exception. 

Because 'labor' really was the right word for it.

Padmé had already been struggling for over three hours, though to his mind it seemed more like three _hundred._ Intially, her pain had been so great he had assumed the birthing process was going to be relatively quick. But once Eight-Bee had administered the first round of pain-suppressants, things had slowed to a much more natural pace... so natural, in fact, that Padmé was currently taking a nap.

Obi-wan tugged on his beard, an absent-minded gesture he often used while trying to bring his thoughts into focus. Something was hovering in the back of his mind but he had been unable to bring it to the forefront. There had been too much excitement, too many questions to ask of the medical droid. But now that things were quiet, he knew he needed to identify whatever detail they had evidently left unattended.

And what a detail it was.

He was running before the thought could fully develop, the implications fueling his speed. How could he have permitted such an oversight! Padmé had said she had never received a confirmation from Anakin - what if the news report had been broadcasted before he had a chance to access his message?

"Oh Force," Obi-wan murmured, feeling helpless.

Normally, he would be able to sense Anakin as clearly as if they were standing beside each other but his mind shields had been impervious since the recording had gone out. Too much was at stake.

But he had never meant to sacrifice Anakin in the process.

Unwilling to take the time to come to a proper stop, his knees rammed the communications console as his fingers began to punch in the command. The pain was forgotten, however, as he found the report he had been searching for.

_All communications received and reviewed._

Confirmation times were listed in the right-hand column and all were within minutes of each other. Well, except for Anakin's, which was twenty minutes behind everyone else's. Certainly not ideal but not the worst case scenario he had feared either.

"Master Kenobi!"

He whirled around. "Yes, Threepio?"

"Senator Amidala has awoken and is quite agitated."

"Is it the baby?" Worry sliced through him, fresh and pungent. "Has something happened?"

"I do not believe so," the golden droid replied. "Though I'm afraid my knowledge about the reproductive process is quite limited."

"You're not alone."

He patted Threepio's shoulder and turned, retracing his steps through the corridors he had traveled mere moments before. Hope, mingled with relief, flowed through him. Everything was going to be all right. The Force was truly with them.

He hovered in the doorway of Padmé's room, pleased to see that the brief rest had returned some color to her cheeks. She had also cued up some music and was humming along quietly, apparently relishing the time between the contractions that gripped her so fiercely.

He could hardly believe he would soon meet the newest member of the Skywalker family. It was proving to be an amazing day indeed.

Unfortunately, his self-congratulations were interrupted.

"Obi-wan Kenobi!" Padmé cried. "Where in the seven hells have you been?"

He gulped. Suddenly, facing a deadly Sith didn't seem so nerve-wracking.

"I was checking the status of our communications," he offered defensively.

Immediately, her tone softened. "Anakin? Did you hear from him? Does he know?"

"He received his transmission. A bit late, but when has Anakin ever heeded a schedule?" He shook his head good-naturedly. "But yes, he knows. So all you need to focus on is having this baby."

"Thank you, Obi-wan."

"You're quite welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Eight-Bee said she had some important information for me." The creases in Padmé's forehead eased as another wave of pain came and went. "I wouldn't let her tell me a thing until you came back."

"Is it bad?"

She smirked wryly and rested her left hand on her belly. "It depends on what you're asking about - the news or the birthing process?"

He blushed furiously. "Um... either, I suppose."

"Well, the pain comes and goes. Thankfully, my medication is being monitored closely so it shouldn't get too unbearable. As for the news, I don't believe it's going to be bad but I wanted a friendly face with me. Just in case."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm honored."

The whirring sound of servomotors preceded Eight-Bee's arrival. Though the droid had barely entered the room, her scanners were already evaluating Padmé and the baby for signs of distress.

"Senator Amidala, your labor is progressing at a satisfactory pace," she intoned.

"It doesn't feel very satisfactory to me," she muttered.

Eight-Bee ignored her and continued. "The latest readings reveal a multiple birth will occur within the next seven hours."

Obi-wan stared at the droid in horror. "Seven _more_ hours?"

He turned towards the medical cot, already brimming with sympathy. But Padmé continued to stare intently at a point beyond his shoulder, her mouth forming a perfect 'O.'

"Padmé?" he prompted gently. "It will be all right. You mustn't allow yourself to be frightened."

She ignored his attempt at encouragement and began to wring the bedsheets between her trembling hands.

"Can you repeat your previous statement, Eight-Bee?" she whispered.

"Certainly, Senator," the droid replied agreeably. "The latest scans reveal a multiple birth will occur within the next seven hours."

"A multiple birth," she repeated, her voice rising with every word.

"Yes, ma'am. You're carrying twins."

"Wait a moment." Now it was Obi-wan's turn to look shocked. "Twins! As in two babies? _Two babies._ Anakin never mentioned…"

"He didn't know," Padmé interrupted softly. "I didn't... I never even thought to ask."

"But you were repeatedly examined by a med droid-"

"And I had it programmed to only report whether the baby was healthy and developing normally. Apparently, it took its instructions literally."

They stared at each other, two friends brought together by a myriad of dire circumstances.

But at that moment, none of it mattered. And soon the joyous sound of laughter filled the air.

**CORUSCANT, JEDI TEMPLE**

Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling, his mind too sluggish to form coherent thoughts. His chest ached as though it was being held together by the thinnest of threads. He could already tell that the emotions it was trying to contain were too raw to examine.

And if he tried, he would never be able to piece himself back together.

The familiar scent of antiseptic wafted by his nose and he flinched. So he was in the Healer's ward which meant something must have gone wrong on his latest mission... but what? He couldn't remember where he had been - or even being transported back to the Temple!

Sitting up slowly, he waited for the spell of dizziness that typically followed a major injury. But the unsettling sensation never materialized. He shook his head from side to side experimentally. Nothing.

Deciding to press things a little further, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way towards his clothes. Each garment had been folded and placed in a neat pile atop the room's only chair. His utility belt was slung carefully over the back.

But the light saber that was normally clipped there was nowhere to be found.

Had it been damaged when he had been injured? But how could it have been when there was no sign of any outward injuries anywhere on his body? Or on any of his clothes? What in the world had happened?

For a brief moment, he felt like he was a nine-year-old Padawan again, in need of a reassuring word from his Master. Truth be told, that was another aspect of the situation that didn't make sense. He couldn't recall ever waking from an injury or illness without Obi-wan by his side. Whether in an adjoining bed or sitting patiently beside him, the stoic Jedi had always been a constant presence.

Worry began to trickle through his heart. What could have kept him away?

_He is hiding from you,_ a sickly voice whispered. _He fears you because he failed you._

The accusation served as a trigger, releasing memories he had been trying so hard to suppress. He remembered the sight of the exploding transport; the bleak search for Padmé's Force signature; the blackness that beckoned to him before his collapse.

And now he remembered the power of his rage.

His head snapped up at the sound of a door hissing open. Through the haze of tears, he recognized Shaak Ti's familiar form... as well as the casual way her hand rested on the silver hilt of her saber. None of the Jedi had never trusted him; he supposed this only proved what he already suspected.

"Go away!" he spat, holding up a hand in warning. "Leave me."

"I can sense your distress," she replied simply. "I want to help you."

"No one can help me."

"If you won't speak with me, perhaps I can contact someone else for you."

Wild hope flared in his heart. "Take me to my wife's handmaiden. I know she is staying here at the Temple ."

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but Dormé has returned to Naboo."

He felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. Of course she had. There were funeral rites to perform.

"What happened was a horrible accident," she continued sadly. "The transport had a fuel leak; no one could have known."

"She was supposed to be safe!" he screamed as the last of his control snapped. "That's why I sent her away!"

"And it was a smart choice, Anakin; the Senator knew that as well. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"Stop telling me what Padmé would want!" He sank to the floor as his voice broke. "She was my _wife._ I knew her better than anyone."

Shaak Ti dropped into a crouch beside him, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"Master Yoda would like to see you. He says it's impor-"

Anakin watched through dispassionate eyes as she crumpled to the ground, rendered unconscious by a blow from the hilt of her very own light saber.

_It had been so easy,_ he mused. She hadn't even noticed his arm snaking around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He dressed quickly, keeping a watchful eye on the door.

He needed to get to Naboo, to see Padmé for himself. If his greatest fear was realized… well, his place was there, by her side. It was his right as her husband and father to their unborn child.

And this time, nothing would stop him from claiming it.

Unfortunately, the fastest mode of transportation – his starfighter – was off limits. The access codes had most likely been changed before his unconscious body had even been returned to the Temple. It seemed there was only one person who could help him now.

Chancellor Palpatine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Avschick33 – **Aw, I'm sorry the last chapter confused you. As you will see in just a few short paragraphs, Anakin's message WAS read… just not by him. Someone named "Sidious" got to it first. Boo! Thanks for reading!

**The Elvish Jedi** – Wow! What a nice review! Thank you very much! I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this update – real life is just so crazy my free time isn't too plentiful. But I'll try not to let it go too long, I promise!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker **– Yes, wouldn't it be great if Palpatine would just shrivel up, never to be heard from again? That would solve all the problems! If only my muse wasn't so evil. Sigh. Thanks for reading!

**Eriks leadinglady** – I'm sorry to hear that your dance class is apparently chock full of brats. You have such an unlimited well of patience – I am so impressed with how you handled them. You should be proud of yourself! I do hope it improves though. Thanks a bunch for the wonderfully kind comments on the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Danica** – Hi there! Welcome to the story – thank you for leaving such a nice review! I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, I promise!

**The Last Guardian** – The next chapter is coming up next. I hope you like it – things are really starting to heat up. Stay tuned!

**Hellish Red Devil** – I hope everything is going okay with your family. My thoughts are with you! We'll be glad to have you back when your schedule allows!

**ALL** – I'm sorry to be late with this update. Unfortunately, my schedule has just gotten out of hand. I appreciate your patience though. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait – it's a pretty lengthy one if that helps! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The shadow listened, relishing the fact that the feminine voice was floating through the Coruscanti air for the last time. 

_"I'll contact you again soon, Ani. Obi-wan has assured me that our comms will function properly on Mustafar so our regular communication schedule will resume as before. Remember, I lo-"_

He snorted in derision, unable to stomach the sentiment. He had already heard it once.

That was more than enough.

_Message deleted._

He raised his hands, allowing the Force to surge around him as it answered his call. He twisted the wave of power, manipulating it until his inquiry was answered.

Yes, his prey was approaching. After so many years of plotting and planning… the time was nearly at hand.

And he was ready.

**NABOO, NABERRIE RESIDENCE**

Dormé secured the last of the padding around her midsection, using the task as a momentary distraction. She had never been more apprehensive in her entire life - or more determined to execute a flawless performance

And that meant leaving nothing to chance.

According to royal creed, the Naberrie family was to be granted complete solitude, a brief taste of peace before the whirlwind of funeral activities commenced. Yet there was always the chance an overly sympathetic neighbor could break tradition. And if that happened… if word got out that a decoy was roaming around – and out of the traditional mourning garb no less - all hope would be lost.

The thought was still fresh in her mind when there was an unexpected knock on the bedchamber door, sending her heart rate to levels never before known. Tiptoeing silently, she pressed her ear to the wooden surface… listening… waiting…

Praying.

"May I come in?" a muffled voice asked.

_Jobal,_ she realized. _Thank the Force._

She hurriedly disengaged the latch, allowing the older woman admittance to the room. Jobal's skirts had barely cleared the threshold when she shut the door behind her, settling the lock back into place. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Dormé turned - only to find Padmé's mother staring at her intently as the color drained from her face.

A long silence descended.

Finally, Dormé could take it no longer. "Jobal, are you all right?"

"You're her mirror image, you know."

The handmaiden fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling the weight of the duty that rested squarely on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry; I didn't intend to make you uneasy." Jobal rubbed her arm soothingly. "This whole situation... it's just… I mean…"

"I understand."

She watched as Jobal plucked a make-up brush from the vanity table, moving towards her purposefully. Seconds later, the soft bristles were dancing across her face and she closed her eyes as another layer of the pale powder was deftly applied.

"I've always felt that Padmé's decision to enter public service was noble," Jobal murmured, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "But as her mother, it was also the most terrifying choice I've ever had to support."

Dormé could only nod sympathetically.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate all you've done," Jobal continued, carefully inspecting the blue gown her daughter had sent. When they had initially received it, she had never dreamed the circumstances planned for its use. "Ruwee and I... well, we've found such comfort in knowing our Padmé is surrounded by people who care so much for her. It's the only way we were able to let her go… to let her live the life she was meant for."

"Milady is a special woman. Protecting her has been a great privilege."

Jobal pulled the young woman into an impulsive embrace. When they stepped apart, both had to dab at their eyes discreetly.

"Well, I suppose that's enough of that," the older woman sniffled. "We can't have you ruining your make-up now, can we?"

Dormé chuckled ruefully and shook her head.

"I actually came up here to tell you that the carriage has arrived. The funeral rites will start at the Palace within the hour. Once you have dressed, it will be time to go."

The handmaiden eyed the beautiful blue material and swallowed painfully. "And the casket?"

Jobal looked away. "It has been delivered as well."

**ABOARD TRANSPORT SHIP**

Obi-wan grimaced at the sound of Padmé's scream, noting the way she managed to stretch his name into approximately ten syllables. Increasing his pace, he almost spilled the glass of ice chips he carried when his shoulder bumped the door frame.

"I'm here!" he called.

"What took you so long?" she spat.

"I had Artoo check the Holo-net," he admitted. "They are in the midst of covering your 'funeral' and I wanted to make sure there weren't any rumors we needed to worry about... But rest assured, everything is going to plan-"

He trailed off as her eyes squeezed shut against what seemed to be an immense amount of pain.

"Blast! Does your medication need to be replenished?" he fretted. "I saw Eight-Bee on my way back. I can get her in here-"

"No," she panted, waving him off. "This is the way it's supposed to happen."

"Surely in this day and age, that's not really the case-"

"It _is_ the case," she growled. "While you were off gallivanting around the ship, Eight-Bee explained that my dosage of pain suppressants is being minimized to allow my contractions to intensify."

At the word 'contractions,' Obi-wan forgot his indignation over being accused of gallivanting.

"I see," he choked. "Well, that does sound rather unpleasant."

"It is."

"Well, now that I'm here perhaps there is something I can do to help," he stammered. "Normally, I would attempt to ease your pain through the Force but that blasted ysalamiri has made such an effort impossible. I've already brought your robe and now the ice chips... I must be missing something – something that will help! I am a Jedi Master, for Force's sake - not some helpless youngling fresh from the crèche-"

A snort of laughter stopped him mid-rant and he glanced over to find Padmé's shoulders shaking. "What?"

"I owe you a sincere thank you, Obi-wan," she chuckled.

"For what? I'm not doing anything!" he groaned. "Don't you see? That's the problem!"

"You're making me smile during one of the scariest times of my life," she noted softly. "And how do I repay you? By snapping and snarling like a kryat dragon. Please, you must forgive me."

He accepted the hand she extended and patted it tenderly. "It is unnecessary. Your anxiety is quite understandable."

They both looked up as Eight-Bee and Threepio trundled into the room, the latter of whom was wrangling a large piece of luggage. Obi-wan recognized it immediately as one of Padmé's. The Senator had stubbornly insisted upon hauling it from ship to ship though it didn't appear she had even bothered to open it yet.

"Hello Threepio," she called tiredly. "You brought everything?"

"Yes, I believe so," the droid replied. "With your permission, I shall leave the contents on the top of the supply cabinet."

Padmé nodded curtly, unable to speak as she was overcome by another contraction. Obi-wan took her hand once again in a show of support - a gesture he soon came to regret as she nearly crushed it in her anguish.

Yet Threepio continued to prattle on, oblivious to the drama playing out before him.

"I am also here to inform Master Kenobi that we are approaching our final planetary destination. Artoo has requested your permission to land."

Obi-wan didn't even look up. "Yes, please tell him to do so."

"Oh dear. Then I suppose it would only be proper if I apologized in advance for any turbulence we may encounter. Artoo has a penchant for rough landings and the heated atmosphere certainly will not help matters. I will go ask him how I may be of service. He is only an astromech droid after all."

As the golden droid exited, Obi-wan couldn't help but watch him go with a touch of apprehension. Their destination was renowned for being dangerously unpredictable and while droids were capable enough, there _was_ something to be said for having a human brain at the controls.

But seconds later, he knew he was where he needed to be.

"Obi-wan?" Padmé murmured softly. "I'm glad you're here."

He squeezed her shoulder affectionately as Eight-Bee began to explain that last stages of the birthing process.

It seemed the time was nearly at hand.

**CORUSCANT - OFFICE OF CHANCELLOR PALPATINE**

The Chancellor's personal guards moved out of Anakin's way, granting him immediate access to the office he had come to know so well. A part of him was glad for their haste…

…because if they hadn't moved quickly enough... well, something told him they may not have escaped with their lives.

Palpatine was standing in front of the large bay of windows, his shoulders hunched in grief. Yet as lost as he seemed, he still managed to hear Anakin's hurried approach.

"Anakin?" When he turned, his face was set with paternal concern. "It is good to see you up and around, son. You gave us quite a scare when you collapsed. That blasted Padawan whisked you away so quickly I never had a chance to see if there was anything I could do to help."

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Actually, I could still use your help, sir."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Your shuttle. I need to use your shuttle."

Palpatine stroked his chin thoughtfully and returned his gaze to cityscape beyond. When several moments passed without a reply, Anakin's desperation intensified.

"Please, sir," he begged, hating the way the emotion made his voice crack. "The Jedi will not grant me access to my starfighter and I need to get off planet. Now."

"And just where is it you plan to go?"

"Naboo." Just saying the planet's name brought a fresh wave of pain.

Palpatine finally faced him once more, his hands outstretched in an unspoken plea. "Why would you torture yourself so? Please do not ruin your last memories of Senator Amidala. It's best to remember her as she was - alive and vibrant."

"No." Anakin grit his defiance between his teeth, acutely aware of the weight of the light saber at his hip. "This is something I must do. And if you are not willing to help me, I will find someone else."

Palpatine sighed deeply before slowly making his way to his desk. He put his hand to his forehead, his demeanor screaming of his deep reluctance.

But nevertheless, he activated the intercom within.

_"Yes, Chancellor? How may I be of service?"_

"Have my shuttle prepared at once," he instructed. "Knight Skywalker is to have full use of it."

_"Of course. Shall I file a flight plan?"_

"No. This trip is of a confidential nature."

_"Understood. The shuttle will be ready for Knight Skywalker's departure in thirty minutes."_

Hearing the click of a terminated transmission, Anakin barely remembered to bow in gratitude before striding for the doors. He was halfway there when they slammed shut, the Chancellor's voice slithering through his mind.

"Please have a seat. You heard the status - the shuttle will not be available for quite some time… and I think I have stumbled across some information you need to hear."


	20. Chapter 20

**Jedi Knight 13** – Ha! I'm glad you're enjoying Obi-wan's display of complete naivety. It's been fun to write – and a good opportunity for some levity in a story that's about to turn pretty dark. Thanks for the kind words!

**Avschick33** – Yeah, Palpatine is one sneaky dude, huh? As for the ending – the end result is similar to RotS. So… So, I guess the answer would be that _technically_ it's not worse. Hooray! Thanks for reading!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – I'm thrilled that you noticed my choice of words about Palpatine's voice. That is so cool! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Your support has been wonderful!

**Eriks leadinglady** – I have to agree with you – orange juice with pulp is definitely not my beverage of choice. And yes, Palpatine is definitely a jerk of the highest order. I hate him and yet my muse insists that I keep him alive. Sometimes I want to punch my muse. Hee! Congrats on the cool myspace page. And I love your Yoda comment – too funny! Thanks for reading!

**ThoseWereTheDays** – Hi there! Welcome to the story! I'm glad you're enjoying it – hope I can continue to capture your attention. There's still a lot more story to tell!!!!

**The Last Guardian** – Aw, I would never abandon you guys! Unfortunately, real life creeps up more often than I would like but I'll keep plugging along. As for Anakin – well, this is setting up for ANH so things are not looking so good for our hero.

**meandmysharpie** – It was so great to hear from you – you've been such an avid reader, it's always nice to see your name pop up. Hope you've had a good trip – and if you thought you were annoyed at Palpatine before… Oooh boy; I have a feeling you'll be off the charts after this one.

**ALL** – Things continue to be incredibly busy but I'll be back as soon as possible with more. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Keep pushing, Senator!" the droid instructed. 

Padmé groaned as her body struggled to obey, rivulets of sweat soaking the neckline of her thin nightgown. She knew she must look frightful, having abandoned all traces of decorum hours earlier - well, _almost_ all traces. Thankfully, a medi-shield still covered her from waist to knee.

"Push!"

"I can't!" she cried. Exhaustion pulsed through her, and she gave into the urge to sink into the pile of pillows behind her.

Yet Obi-wan was right there to prop her back up again. "You can do this, Padmé," he murmured. "I know you can."

"No," she protested. "I need Anakin, he should be here."

"He'll be with you soon, but you know he wouldn't want you to give up. So, on the count of three, I want you to push."

"No."

"One-"

"Obi-wan."

"Two-"

"I can't!"

"Three!"

Padmé's fingernails dug into the skin of her thighs, leaving behind crescent-shaped imprints as she focused every ounce of her remaining strength. Gritting her teeth, she let out a strangled scream…

…and was finally rewarded with the beautiful sound of a baby's cry.

"Senator, you have a boy!" the droid announced.

"A son!" Padmé breathed.

She turned towards Obi-wan, noting his awestruck gaze. Side-by-side, they watched the droid cleanse the squalling infant and wrap him in the folds of a soft blanket. Once the two tasks were completed to her satisfaction, Eight-Bee rolled towards the cot.

Padmé was already stretching out a shaking hand, longing to trace the contours of the tiny face. At her touch, the indignant cries slowed into hiccupping gasps.

"He knows me," she murmured, flinching as her abdomen tightened in another wave of pain. "I want to hold him, but the contractions... I shouldn't risk it. Eight-Bee, can you give him to Master Kenobi, please? I think the little one should meet his honorary grandfather."

"Oh, no," Obi-wan sputtered. He threw his hands up in a show of surrender. "I mean, I don't even know the proper technique-"

His denials were cut off by the weight of the squirming bundle as it settled easily into the crook of his arm. Tiny arms flailed uncontrollably, bumping him repeatedly on the chin. He instinctively tightened the blanket and the baby relaxed, enjoying the familiar sensation.

"It seems to me your technique is-" The rest of Padmé's statement went unsaid as pain gripped her midsection even tighter than before. Eight-Bee took a hurried check of the scanners, servomotors whirring quietly as the results were processed.

"The time for the next birth is approaching more rapidly than I anticipated, Senator," the droid reported.

"I just had a baby," Padmé moaned. She knew she was being deliberately argumentative but she couldn't bring herself to care. "I think I deserve some rest before I have to do it again."

"You mustn't delay-"

But Padmé was already turning away, nodding towards her newborn son. "He's all right?"

"He's perfect." Obi-wan moved closer so she could stroke the downy hair that covered the baby's head. "But I have noticed that he seems to miss the presence of his sibling. I do hope you won't make him wait too long, he's had quite a tough day as it is."

She sighed in defeat. "You're too sneaky for your own good."

"I may have heard that a time or two before." He grinned before stepping out of the way, leaving Eight-Bee more room to maneuver. The droid immediately took advantage, setting out a clean set of medical instruments. The unexpected sight of the scalpels made Padmé queasy and she averted her gaze to something more pleasant.

Her son.

Obi-wan was whispering to him animatedly, using the calm tones that were renowned for soothing even the most hardened warriors. Despite the Order's rules on attachment, it was clear her children were going to be well loved - something that was only going to be reaffirmed when their father finally had the chance to meet them. She couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

Unfortunately, at that moment her daydreams were shattered by a spear of white-hot pain. It careened through her abdomen with the impact of a thousand knives. Her body arched off the bed and she pressed a fist to her mouth in attempt to stifle her shrieks.

She was unsuccessful.

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked. His eyes darted between her and the now-wailing infant, looking uncertain and torn.

"I don't know," Padmé whimpered. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks but she couldn't find the will to wipe them away. "Oh, it hurts!"

Even as her patient tossed and turned, Eight-Bee settled a curtain around the lower half of her body. The medi-shield was then discarded, the metallic tray moved into a more strategic position and another scan initiated.

The results were not what they wanted to hear.

"The baby is not in the proper birthing position, and the heart rate is dropping," the droid explained. "A surgical procedure must be performed to ensure the health of both mother and child. Senator, I am going to give you something for the pain but my programming tells me it will temporarily counteract the ysalamiri's effects."

"Try to maintain your shields, Padmé," Obi-wan urged before turning to Eight-Bee. "Surgery? Will she be all right?"

Padmé didn't get to hear the droid's response as a blue mask was fitted over her face, muffling the conversation until it sounded as though it was coming from another room. The edges of her vision blurred, shapes and colors swirling together until everything faded to black.

_And she felt him. Anakin. _

Yet there was no accompanying feeling of warmth, of the light she always associated with her husban's presence... No, this time his aura was… different. Ominous.

Cold.

"Ani?" she called worriedly. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

She took a step forward, her hands outstretched in the hopes she could still find him amidst the darkness.

Nothing.

"I can't find you, Ani!"

She could feel the tug of her consciousness, the slip of a needle into her vein. She knew what it was - the next dose of ysalamiri. Time was running out.

"Please hear me," she cried. "I love you!"

There was a flicker of recognition, of hope... but the connection evaporated as quickly as it had come, and she found herself staring at the ceiling as a second's baby cry joined the cacophony of the medical ward.

"Senator, it's a girl!"

But this time, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

**CORUSCANT - CHANCELLOR PALPATINE'S OFFICE**

Anakin stared at the doors, startled by what he had seen. It was as if they had been slammed shut by an invisible hand. "How did you do that?"

"We shall discuss that later," Palptine insisted airily. "In the meantime, let's just say that I am a man of many hidden talents. Now, please have a seat."

Too puzzled to disobey, Anakin sank into the closest chair.

"Thank you. Would you care for something to drink - a glass of wine to soothe your nerves, perhaps?"

Anakin shook his head and leaned forward impatiently, his hands on his knees. "Chancellor, what's going on?"

"First, you must know that I do not wish to add to your troubles. You understand that, don't you? The timing... oh, if there was anything I could do to spare you from this, I would." At the young man's pained nod, Palpatine continued, "I've received word that the Jedi are about to launch their attack against me."

Anakin shot to his feet so abruptly he nearly lost his balance. "We've been through this. The Jedi are the guardians of the Republic! They wish you no harm. Why else would they send me to oversee your security?"

"They sought to distract you."

He snorted in disbelief. "From what?"

"From the _real_ reason they sent Senator Amidala away."

At the mention of his wife, Anakin's legs gave way. Thankfully, he was still standing in front of the chair he had previously vacated, thereby avoiding an embarrassing tumble. "What about Padmé?"

"They wanted to take her out of the equation, to destroy the woman who would dare to interfere with the Chosen One's destiny."

"You're lying!" Anakin snarled. "Such an accusation goes against everything the Jedi stand for. Besides, the Council views Padmé as a friend, and even if they didn't - she is one of their greatest allies in the Senate!"

"That is how they _used_ to see her. That is, before she became the wife of Anakin Skywalker."

"Are you saying her death is my fault?" he whispered.

"By the stars, of course not! How could you have known that you would be betrayed by the Order you came to trust so deeply? The injustice of it sickens me, my boy... but you must know the truth. All of it."

Palpatine bowed his head, pretending to gather the courage to continue.

"The official reports are claiming that the transport exploded due to a fuel leak," he noted. "However, my aides tell me there are whispers of something much more sinister."

Suddenly, Anakin didn't want to hear any more. "No."

"They say Master Kenobi executed the supposed 'accident.' In his defense, he was apparently quite upset with the Council's instructions. But being the dogmatic Jedi that he is, he couldn't bear to refuse; after all, it was for the good of the Order."

"No."

"The Holo-net report that your former Master has gone into hiding is true. I have no doubt that he is ashamed of what he has done. And most likely, he is afraid to face you."

Anakin gave a bitter laugh. "Obi-wan Kenobi does not fear me."

"But we both know he should, don't we, Anakin? Remember what you told me about the Sand People. If you were to face your former Master wielding that type of power, he could never defeat you. All you have to do is bring it to the surface. Together, we will stand against the traitors that destroyed your wife and now seek to do the same to the Republic."

Palpatine watched Anakin begin to pace, his metallic fist clenching and unclenching in a physical manifestation of his anger. He hid his smile, sensing victory was at hand - all that was left to do was throw out one last piece of bait.

"A member of my intelligence staff has intercepted the coordinates of Master Kenobi's hiding place. Say the word and the information is yours - as you know, my shuttle is already prepared for whatever destination you choose."

"And what of the rest of the Jedi?" Anakin murmured.

"I know it would be difficult for you to face them and that is quite understandable, son. That is where our clone army comes in. As we've discussed previously, their programming does not allow them to share the same clouded sense of loyalty as their commanders. They will do their job and do it well."

"What job? Are you going to have the Jedi killed?"

Palpatine fought a flare of annoyance at the unease that permeated the question. The loyalty his future apprentice still displayed for the Jedi was not something he would tolerate much longer.

"Well now, that will be up to them, won't it?" he lied smoothly. "Of course, I do hope they will come willingly. Contrary to what they may plan for me, I do not believe in cold-blooded murder."

He strolled to his desk, waiting for Anakin's response. But one never came. He finally turned to seek out his wayward companion and found him standing before the window bay, gazing at the bustling cityscape beyond. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and actually seemed... _hopeful?_

Palpatine's stomach clenched.

"Anakin?" he ventured suspiciously. "What is it? Has something happened?"

"I felt her."

At the whispered confession, a flurry of curses ran through the Chancellor's mind though years in politics kept his expression neutral. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I must go."

Offering nothing further in the way of explanation, the Jedi sprinted from the room. Several moments later, the roar of the shuttle's engines could be heard. Palpatine waited for the noise to fade away before pulling the dark side around him.

"This isn't over yet, Jedi," he smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

**meandmysharpie** – Oh dear, I think your Palpatine hate may be off the radar after this chapter. He is in all his slimy, creepy glory. I hope you enjoy anyway! How's your ankle doing? Better, I hope. Thanks for reading – you are always so supportive!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Yes, it is fun to imagine Palpatine's face when he gets some not-so-good-news. Unfortunately, the tide will be turning back in his direction sooner than we would like. Boo! But I do hope you continue to enjoy the story, angstiness aside!

**BabaBip** – Woohoo! Thank you very much!

**Avschick** – Well, we are nearing the home stretch but there's still a good amount of story left. I hope you'll stick with it – the um, stuff, is about to hit the fan. Yikes! Hold onto your your hat!

**The Elvish Jed**i – Oh, thank you for the kind words – they mean so much to me. This story has been bugging me for years so I appreciate the encouragement.

**ThoseWereTheDays** – Sorry the update didn't come as quickly as either of us would have liked – real life is getting a little too crazy for my liking. But I promise I will continue to chip away whenever I can. Thanks for bearing with me.

**The Last Guardian** – Aw, yeah it is good to root for someone. Unfortunately, I don't know how much further our wishes are going to carry Anakin. This chapter isn't too kind to him. Thanks for reading!

**Ann Jinn** – It's great to see you again! I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Palpatine. I'm trying to show how manipulative he is – it's definitely what he does best, in my opinion. Hope you'll continue to drop in whenever you can.

**ALL **– I'm sorry my update wasn't as quick as anticipated but unfortunately, that may be the way of things until after the holidays. I promise to keep plugging along at any available opportunity though. Thanks for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you so much!

* * *

Bail watched the fiery planet draw closer, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable with only a viewport to separate him from the extreme conditions. He imagined he wasn't the only person to ever feel that way – actually, it was probably that very trait that had drawn the Jedi to such a place. After all, no sane traveler would consider coming any closer. Death appeared to lurk around every turn. 

"Obi-wan," he murmured quietly. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Suddenly, the nearby communication console lit up, sensors blazing as it attempted to digest the heavy encryption. With a deep breath and a prayer, Bail accepted the hail.

"This is the _Tantive IV._ We request permission to land – as well as any assistance you can offer us in that area."

The response came in a stilted voice that could only belong to a droid: _"Your request is granted. Coordinates are now being uploaded into your system to guide the landing process. Do not deviate or your destruction may result."_

The Senator cleared his throat nervously. "Affirmative. _Tantive_ out."

As the communication clicked off, Bail turned to the clone commander who continued to maintain his post. "I trust you would like to remain onboard during our brief stay?"

"Actually, if it is all right with you, sir, I would prefer to examine the facility." Cody grinned sheepishly. "And on a more personal note, I wouldn't mind saying hello to General Kenobi. As you know, I have served under him many times in the past few years. It is always a pleasure to see him."

"That it is." The Senator flicked his gaze to his other companion. "Captain Antilles, I will leave it to you to ensure the ship is prepared for our return. I do not wish to be away from Coruscant for more than a couple days. In the wake of the news about Senator Amidala, a prolonged absence may raise an undue amount of concern among the people."

"Understood, Senator."

The main controls pinged loudly, indicating the landing sequence had been relayed and initiated. The three men returned to their seats, fastening their safety harnesses as the alarm klaxons began to shriek.

"Sir, are you certain the ship can withstand the-"

The rest of Cody's inquiry was cut off by a particularly hard jolt, and Bail was glad he didn't have to answer. Deep down he knew Obi-wan Kenobi would never knowingly place them in danger, of course, yet that was going to be hard to prove if the hull ended up buckling.

Thankfully, there was movement in the distance as a large disk slid aside, revealing a massive hole within the acrid ground. The ship immediately dove towards it, slipping inside a split-second before metal doors closed behind them with a deafening _clang._ The alarms quieted almost instantly and Bail started to reach for the clasp of his harness.

But it seemed their journey was not yet over.

The passageway twisted and turned for what seemed like an eternity, finally dumping them in the middle of a cavernous room. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another shuttle, one that was clearly showing its age. Ah, so this was the ship that had replaced the Coruscanti transport.

Bail smiled as the _Tantive_ docked beside it, imagining what the citizens of the Republic would say if they knew their beloved Amidala was traveling in such a heap. Yet Padmé probably hadn't given it a second thought - just one of the many characteristics that made her so unique.

The ramp screeched along the duracrete floor, allowing warm, sticky air to rush into the previously-comfortable cabin. Bail quickly shed his cloak and draped it over his arm, starting for the exit. He was only a couple yards away when Cody blocked his path.

"Commander?" he inquired sharply. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My apologies, sir, but I have been ordered to follow protocol. And that involves conducting a sweep of the landing pad before you disembark."

Bail opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he saw the flinty determination in the eyes of the clone soldier. "Very well," he acquiesced. "I appreciate your diligence."

"Merely doing my duty, sir."

He eyed the soldier's retreating back suspiciously. _And where does your 'duty' stop?_ he wondered.

Palpatine's decree regarding Senatorial guardianship had troubled him from the start. Unfortunately, the time he had spent with Cody had not done much towards assuaging that opinion. It wasn't his dedication that was the problem - it was the extreme rigidity that came with it.

But Obi-wan trusted the clone and that had to count for something.

_"All clear, sir!"_

Exchanging a knowing glance with Antilles, Bail finally exited the ship and made his way to the surface where a familiar brown-robed figure was waiting.

"Senator Organa!" Obi-wan exclaimed. "It is very good to see you again. I hope your trip was uneventful."

"It was. At least until our landing attempt! What an interesting planet you have chosen here."

The Jedi chuckled and began to walk, a sweep of his hand indicating his wish for Bail to follow. "It is a small price to pay for the safety of my former Padawan's family."

"Yes, how is Padmé faring?" Even as he made the earnest inquiry, the Senator felt a pang. He couldn't help but remember the many times he had been asked that very same question about Breha. While he still wanted a child more than anything, he was beginning to associate the entire process with sadness. And he hated that.

"I was thinking I would let you see for yourself. She is waiting for us in her quarters, which is through the reception area right up here."

"This place has a reception area?" Bail repeated dubiously.

"Yes, of course." Spotting the Senator's confusion, Obi-wan quickly added, "This is not the way formal visitors entered the facility. This area was strictly traversed by employees who dealt with inventory transportation. It's quite brilliant, really. As you saw, the entryway is disguised so one needs to know how to access it in order to gain entrance. And the exit tunnel takes the ships several miles away."

"A way for the inventory to get in and out without being seen by any pirates lurking in orbit." Bail shook his head in admiration. "I have to admit, Master Kenobi, it seems you have thought of everything."

"Well, the previous tenants thought of everything. I'm just trying to avoid any careless mistakes."

"And I give you my word that we will exercise the same amount of caution."

"Senator Amidala and I thank you for that."

The conversation lulled as they strolled through what had once been an ornate lobby. Sofas, sagging and torn, were sprawled throughout while cracks ran through the tiled floor beneath. The walls were framed with carved expanses of molding, drawing the eyes upward to the only object that had not been touched by time: a hand painted mural of the heavens.

Bail exhaled appreciatively. Obviously, this planet had once been the place of great wealth.

"They used to mine precious gems here," Obi-wan explained. "Unfortunately for them, but lucky for us, the supply was exhausted years ago."

Bail followed him through a pair of opaque glass doors, taken aback by the immediate contrast. While the public area had been all about image and first impressions, the employee area was an example of functionality and comfort. The colors were soothing, a perfect blend of dark wood and cheerful paint.

Skimming a fingertip across the surface of a side table, he noted that this area was completly free of any dust. Evidently, Padmé's droids had been hard at work. In spite of their somewhat cantankerous relationship, he couldn't deny that Threepio and Artoo made quite a team - and an amusing one at that.

Bail was so engrossed in his musings that he nearly ran head-first into Obi-wan, who had paused outside a sealed doorway. The Jedi's hand was halfway to the visitor's chime when the door slid open to reveal his charge, clad in flowing purple robes.

"Bail!" Padmé started to reach for him, but winced and had to settle for clasping his hand. "You made it!"

"I came as soon as I received your message. It was clear that this was a matter of great importance-" Bail's voice trailed off as he noticed Obi-wan's disapproving frown. "Is everything all right?"

Padmé nodded, chestnut curls spilling over her right shoulder. "It's fine."

"It's _not_ fine," Obi-wan argued, crossing his arms over his chest "She had major surgery yesterday and is under strict orders not to leave the bed."

"You had surgery?" His wife's history had Bail fearing the worst. "Oh, Padmé..."

"No, no, it's not as dramatic as our Master Jedi makes it sound," she insisted. "After all, the twins were born in perfect health. Leia had just gotten a little too comfortable so the med droid had to perform a procedure to get her out."

Obi-wan tried to interrupt, but Padmé ignored him. "Unfortunately, sometime during the aftermath, Eight-Bee made the mistake of mentioning that I might want to wear an abdomen shield for a few days. Well, Master Kenobi jumped on that idea so here I am, _still_ looking as though I swallowed a baby bantha-"

"There is nothing wrong with taking extra precautions, even at the expense of vanity." Obi-wan quirked his eyebrow as Padmé sputtered in mock outrage.

"Vanity?!"

Wisely, the politician chose that moment to step in with a change of subject. "I can't believe you had twins, Milady! That's extraordinary! May I see them?"

She gave him a proud smile that could only belong to a new mother. "Of course! They're right in here; please come in."

Bail started forward but Obi-wan threw an arm out, effective blocking his passage. The Senator found himself fighting the urge to roll his eyes - this was happening far more often than he would like.

"No visitors until you get back in bed, Milady," the Jedi announced.

Even though he was still positioned well outside the room, Padmé's exaggerated huff of annoyance could be heard loud and clear... yet a moment later, Bail could also hear the sounds of sheets being rustled and the squeaks of compressed bedding. Nodding in satisfaction, Obi-wan finally stepped aside, sweeping his arm in a gesture brimming with gallantry.

"I hope you realize when she gets back to Coruscant, she will propose a law banning Jedi from acting as bodyguards," Bail murmured.

Obi-wan chuckled, nodding ruefully.

**ABOARD CHANCELLOR'S PERSONAL SHUTTLE**

Anakin sat on the floor of the elegant shuttle, his head in his hands. The machines around him beeped and hissed but he didn't hear any of it. He was too focused, too intent on finding his wife's familiar presence.

But there was nothing.

A scream of rage erupted from somewhere deep inside him and he slammed his metallic fist into the wall. How could this be happening? He had already lived his worst nightmare once - what cruel twist of fate would have him do it again?

_No, not again. Never again._

"She was alive," he whispered. "I felt her."

As he shoved off the floor, he finally glanced up and saw his destination hovering in front of him. Naboo, his wife's home planet, resplendent even from afar. He had been so engrossed in his meditations that he hadn't noticed the approach! How much time had he wasted?

"Stupid fool!" he spat angrily.

He flung himself at the controls, fingers flying as he engaged the landing sequence. Much to his relief, the ship was equally quick to respond and soon it was slicing through the atmosphere, the clouds giving way to reveal the domed buildings of Theed.

Anakin squinted, wondering at the origin of the tiny lights that seemed to dance in the distance. He grasped the main controls, intending to pilot the shuttle closer for a better look, but the levers wouldn't budge. He tried again. Nothing.

A low buzz suddenly filled the cockpit and a message popped up on the main screen: _"No Fly-Zone Breach in 30 Seconds. You must divert immediately."_ The warning continued on to list alternative routes, but he ignored the suggestions. All took him miles away and that was unacceptable.

It seemed his only choice was to land on the very outskirts of town - something that would not be well received by the citizenry. Their beautiful countryside was revered and his shuttle engines would damage the landscape beyond repair.

But he didn't care.

The landing itself was incredibly smooth, a feat that would have impressed him had he not been half-mad with worry. Settling his cloak around his shoulders, he ran his fingers over the light saber on his hip, missing the familiar hilt of his own. But he supposed it was better than nothing.

_Just in case._

The ramp wasn't fully lowered when he strode onto it but it didn't matter - he simply jumped off the side and sprinted to a nearby overhang.

He had never seen the Theed streets so crowded. It seemed every inch was occupied by a Naboo citizen. The flickering he had noticed during his approach belonged to candles - thousands and thousands of candles. The waterfalls drowned out any noise but he had a sinking feeling that there wasn't much to hear. These were a people in mourning.

"No," he whispered. "Please, no."

He watched as the crowd turned in one single motion, facing the city entrance. Flag bearers came first, regally bearing the state colors, then the dignitaries, lined up in order of rank... the way Padmé once explained as funeral tradition.

_No._

It had to be some sort of trick, a ploy to save her from her enemies. But why wouldn't she have told him?

Or had she?

His haste made him clumsy and he tripped several times on his way back to the ship. Nevertheless, he was connected to the Chancellor in a matter of moments.

_"Anakin?"_ The politician sounded bewildered. _"I see Senator Amidala's funeral has started - you ran out of here so quickly – is that where you are? Are you all right?"_

Anakin tried to keep his voice calm. "Sir, I need you to do something for me. Please."

_"Anything for you, my boy. Now, what is it you need?"_

"Padmé and I have been using your encrypted communications channel while she's been away. It was the only device I felt I could trust."

_"I understand."_

"I need you to check it for me now, to see if there are any messages."

_"Certainly." _The rapid click of Palpatine's boots could be heard as the politician rushed to the console. _"Just let me know what to do."_

"Go into the system as if you were retrieving your own messages, but this time you need to enter the administrator screen. The password is japor."

The seconds that passed seemed like an eternity. With every breath he took, hope and anguish waged a battle for his soul.

In the end, anguish won.

_"I'm sorry, Anakin. It says you have no new messages."_

His heart was shattered. He couldn't breathe. "Are you sure? Did you enter the password correctly?"

_"Yes, I believe so. Japor is spelled j-a-p-o-r?"_

Anakin's throat closed and he could only muster a grunt in response.

_"Oh… oh dear. That's not what you were hoping to hear, is it?"_

There was a burst of static as the communication ended and the Jedi stared at his hands, not even realizing he had been the one to disconnect. Stumbling out of the shuttle, he returned to his spot on the overlook.

And he saw the coffin.

He froze, a part of him still refusing to acknowledge what it meant... that what he was seeing wasn't real. Looking back, he realized he might have stayed like that forever were it not for the candlelight casting its somber glow over the interior. It was a moment he would remember for the rest of his life, the moment he cast away the last remnants of his denial.

For spilling out of the wooden confines was blue shimmersilk fabric, as radiant as the lakes of Varykino… the same dress Dormé had so kindly altered to fit Padmé's growing figure.

The Chancellor spoke the truth.

His wife was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Avschick33 – **Unfortunately, you're right; there just isn't going to be a happy ending for our favorite couple. I'm so glad you're sticking with me though – that means a lot!

**ThoseWereTheDays** – Thanks for your patience and understanding. I wish I could update more frequently, but my free time is scarce. Hope you enjoy what I cobbled together – it took me awhile to get it the way I wanted it, especially since this is such a key turning point of the story.

**meandmysharpie** – Aw, congrats on your new puppy! How sweet! I adore dogs of any shape, size, breed, etc. My husband I have a Westie – your puppy was probably bigger than her the day it was born! Ha! As for the story, I'm thrilled that you're continuing to enjoy it. And it's so cool that you noticed the deep friendship developing between Padmé and Obi-wan. He would lay his life on the line for her and not just because he swore he would do so. That's how close they've become.

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – I'm so glad you think angst is delicious because you practically get a feast this chapter! I love your enthusiasm – makes me smile each and every time.

**BabaBiP **– Yay! Thank you so much!

**Haydenfan89** – Yeah, poor Anakin is not having a good week, is he? And as you will soon see, it's not going to get any better. Yikes!

**The Elvish Jedi** – Ta-da! Another chapter! Sorry it took awhile – the holidays have really sucked up the limited free time I did have. Hope you feel it's worth the wait though – this is a big chapter! I appreciate the kind words – let's see if I can keep you on the edge of your seat a bit longer.

**HaChosenOne** – Sorry the update wasn't any quicker – things are crazy these days! But I'll keep plugging away whenever I can!

**Eriks leadinglady** – It's great to see you again – I understand how hard it to find time to review every now and again, but you sure did come back with a vengeance. I cracked up through the entire paragraph. I can only imagine what you're going to think of Anakin / Palpatine when you get through this chapter. Oooh boy, it's not going to be pretty. :-P Well, I hope you enjoy! We're actually starting to take the first steps towards the finale!

**ALL** - Finally, an update! I have to warn you though - it's going to get pretty angsty now that we're approaching the home stretch. If you find yourself needing an antidote, I humbly offer a holiday-themed challenge response I recently penned called "A Perfect Illusion." As for this story, I'll post again as soon as I can, but just in case it's not till the new year: **HAPPY HOLIDAYS, DEAR READERS**!

* * *

Palpatine tossed the com-link on his desk, savoring the sweet taste of victory. 

He would be the first to admit that his plans hadn't gone as smoothly as he would have liked. In fact, Anakin's unexpected depature had been such a betrayal, he had considered destroying the young man. Thankfully, years in the public eye had taught him never to tip his hand, even when things were at their bleakest. And so, the politician had taken a deep breath and settled in for a wait.

It didn't take long.

The instant his personal com-link buzzed, he had felt the thrill of anticipation clear to his toes. Skywalker's desperation was shrieking across the Force, piercing his senses with the acuity of a thousand knives... Taking a long sip of tea - and then another - he finally decided enough time had passed and lazily accepted the transmission.

It soon became clear that his attempt at punishment was unnecessary - Anakin had already been tortured enough.

It seemed the young man had stumbled across his wife's "funeral." It was a situation Palpatine had hoped to avoid since intercepting Amidala's missive about her faked death, but the situation worked to his advantage more effectively than he could have ever imagined. Anakin had become so distraught, he hadn't left the Naboo hillside... effectively missing the fact that the citizens were mourning a _decoy._

The whirr of his datapad brought the Chancellor's attention back to the task at hand. Scanning the screen, he reviewed the status report he had requested earlier that morning. Yes, everything was falling into place. There were only a few more strategic nudges he had to make, and then the Chosen One would belong to the darkness.

Forever.

**MUSTAFAR, TEMPORARY QUARTERS OF SENATOR AMIDALA**

Padmé's eyes sparkled as she watched Threepio place the last entree on the nicked tabletop. Evidently, the droid had discovered some nice serving pieces and the dishes gleamed beautifully in the candlelight.

"Impressive," she smiled. "I have to say, you have outdone yourself."

"I appreciate the compliment. You see, not only am I fluent in many forms of communication, but I have also learned several culinary-"

"And we are most grateful for your expertise," Padmé interrupted smoothly. "I hate to ask you to do yet another chore, but would you please make sure Artoo has everything he needs to assist Captain Antilles?"

"Yes, of course."

The droid toddled from the room, leaving three amused dinner guests in his wake.

"He's something else," Bail chuckled.

"Yes, he is," Padmé agreed. "I wouldn't trade him for anything though. He's practically family."

"He has also been a great help with the twins." Obi-wan removed the cover from a dish brimming with seasoned vegetables as he spoke, his mouth already watering. "I think they're growing quite accustomed to him - Leia especially. She's just like Anakin; show her something shiny and metallic and she's completely entranced."

"They are beautiful children; Knight Skywalker has got to be bursting to meet them." Noting the sheepish blush that spread across his colleague's face, Bail surmised, "You haven't told him about their birth, have you?"

"Not yet."

"Padmé..."

"Bail, this isn't an announcement I want to make over a Holo-transmission!" she argued hotly. "I sent him our coordinates and told him to come as soon as possible. That's all I can do."

Obi-wan patted her clenched fist until it relaxed. "Anakin is involved in a high-stakes operation, Senator Organa. The Council expected he would be out of touch here at the end. Unfortunately, no one could have anticipated the timing would be as bad as it is."

"Is he investigating Chancellor Palpatine?"

The Jedi paused, considering how to best respond. "Let us just say that he is leaving no stone unturned."

Bail leaned back in his chair. "The results of his investigation must be disturbing, or you wouldn't have asked me to risk coming here for these battle strategies."

"We both know there is a large number of Senators who have refused to turn their back on the Chancellor," Padmé interjected. "They simply have too much to lose if he falls out of power. We must be prepared in case this battle cannot be resolved with words alone."

Bail sighed regretfully. "You are correct, of course."

The rest of the meal passed quickly, the conversation gradually shifting to more cheerful topics. Dessert was a few moments from being served when Obi-wan gripped the table and moaned, shattering the peaceful evening.

"What is it?" Padmé blurted. "Are you all right?" When the Jedi didn't respond, she stood so abruptly her chair went flying. The loud crash woke the dozing infants and they began to sob, adding to the atmosphere of confusion.

"There's a disturbance in the Force," Obi-wan finally ground out. "Something is happening, something powerful. It's dark, oppressive..."

Padmé swallowed her fear, attempting to soothe the twins with her touch and whispered words: _"It will be all right. We're fine, everything is going to be fine."_ Her efforts were rewarded as the cries ceased, yet tiny arms and legs continued to flail in an outward display of unease.

"Master Kenobi," Bail prodded. "What can I do to help?"

"See that Padmé gets back into bed and prepare her belongings for immediate departure. Eight-Bee will be by shortly to change her dressings - make sure she doesn't argue or talk the droid into any shortcuts. I will return to my quarters to meditate."

The two Senators watched silently as the Jedi Master rushed from the room, never looking back.

**NABOO - OUTSKIRTS OF THEED**

Anakin swiped a trembling hand over his mouth, trying to ignore the incessant churning of his stomach. He hadn't eaten in days so the nausea had only caused him to heave violently until his legs gave out. Blue eyes remained glued to his wife's coffin, silently watching the procession trail into the cemetery and out of sight.

He clawed at the ground, waiting for tears that wouldn't come. He didn't understand how this could have happened. Obi-wan had promised to keep his family safe and his former Master _never_ broke a promise. Why did it have to be this one?

_Because he does everything the Council asks,_ a sickly voice whispered. _They wanted her out of the way. No interference, no distractions._

He tried to push the implications away, but they refused to disappear. Was he stupid for following the will of the Council? He only wanted to prove himself, but he never meant...

The voice was there to reassure him. _They took advantage of your eagerness, seized on the traits that were ingrained in you from a very young age.. from your time as a slave._

Deep inside, a part of him grew cold with shame before the heat of his rage incinerated even that. It broke over him like a tidal wave, awakening a power he hadn't experienced since the day his mother had died. Yet this time, he couldn't find the will to bury it... or even the desire. Instead, he allowed the tendrils to expand until they blocked out everything... even the excruciating pain in his heart.

And finally, he could breathe again.

"Knight Skywalker? Is that you?" a voice suddenly called.

_No more._

He rose, activating his saber with a flick of his thumb. The blade banished the twilight, casting an eerie glow across his face as he lashed out. He felt the give that came with a fatal strike into flesh, but instead of revulsion, he felt... _vindication._

The two bodies slowly folded into each other before slumping to the ground. There wasn't time to think, to consider the implications of what he had done... because another approached.

_Kit Fisto._

The Nautolan's lekku twitched, the only visible sign of his apprehension as he examined his surroundings. Something was wrong - the shift in the Force had been prominent, even though the meaning behind it remained unclear. Shaking his head, he was on the verge of exiting the clearing when his boot brushed against something soft.

A body. No... even worse... _two_ bodies.

"Whie? Zett? No..."

His dark eyes darted from one side to another, hoping to find something that might identify the killer. As he searched, a dark form materialized from the trees... a young man wearing a Jedi cloak.

"Anakin?" he choked. "What are you doing here? No... You mean... _you_ did this?"

He didn't get an answer, but he wasn't really expecting one. Through the Force, he could sense the darkness devouring the last vestiges of the man he had known as Anakin Skywalker.

And then he fell.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER - CHANCELLOR'S SHUTTLE**

The engines pulsed, vibrating the interior until it gave a rather undignified series of rattles. Another burst of power and the ship broke through the outermost layer of Naboo's atmosphere, settling into orbit to await further commands.

Its errant pilot, howerver, was holed up in the 'fresher, scouring droplets of blood off his hand. He had been at it for so long that the flesh had grown pink and irritated, yet he hadn't stopped. Letting out a howl as disinfectant seeped into raw skin, he shut off the water and bowed his head. He might have stayed like that forever were it not for the familiar voice that rang through the cabin.

_"Anakin? Are you there?"_

He contemplated letting the Chancellor's hail go unanswered, but a sense of loyalty had him trudging into the cockpit and taking a seat before the blue-tinted image. "I'm here, sir."

_"Thank the Force! I wanted to speak with you before they came for me!"_

"They?"

_"The Jedi! They've eliminated Senator Amidala and I'm next."_

At this, he sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

_"I knew this would happen. They fear our potential… the power we could have! With my deep knowledge of the Force and your innate abilities-"_

Anakin bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. "You... you know the Force?"

_"Please forgive my deception, Anakin. I know you've had enough of that the past few days, but surely you realize I couldn't reveal such knowledge - not to the Jedi. They would have destroyed me."_

"You're a Sith?" The nausea threatened to return.

_"That's nothing more than an archaic title."_ The holo-image flickered as Palpatine waved his hand carelessly. _"I've simply expanded my education beyond the dogmatic teachings of the Jedi. Besides, you might find that my way of thinking is well-suited to you, Anakin. After all, I never would have forbidden you from protecting those you love."_

Anakin's heart seized as he thought about his mother... Padmé... the baby he'd never know. The anger broke free from its feeble prison and sank its talons into him once again. _Free me and you will free yourself,_ it promised.

"I can't get there in time to help you!" he cried in frustration.

The Chancellor gave him with a paternal smile. _"I appreciate your concern, my friend, but please don't worry; as long as I know you are on my side, I can take care of myself."_

"But the Jedi... you're incredibly outnumbered."

_"Remember our talks about the clone soldiers, my boy. This is just the type of situation they trained for, but I still need your support, Anakin. The Republic cannot be saved without your loyalty."_

Anakin hesitated and the ensuing silence allowed the murmur from Palpatine's Holo-net feed to take center stage. The Chancellor hurried to mute the content, but it was too late. The reporter's comments about Senator Amidala's 'beautiful' funeral had come through loud and clear.

"Do it," Anakin growled as he sank to one knee. "Execute Order 66, my lord, and take me on as your apprentice."

_"Very good. You have made a wise decision, my friend."_

"What would you have me do, my Master? Shall I return to Coruscant?"

Palpatine adjusted his robes, straightening them until the folds hung smoothly. _"I believe you still have some unfinished business, do you not? I would be glad to help with that."_

Anakin glanced at the navigation controls, which were now flashing red and green. "You are transmitting coordinates?"

_"The shuttle is simply awaiting your command. Go to Mustafar, destroy your wife's killer and avenge her... Those three Jedi were only a start."_

Blue eyes flashed yellow. "You know about that?"

_"You will quickly learn that there isn't much you can hide from me, my apprentice. The Jedi may have deserted you, but I shall not. Together, we will defeat our enemies and protect the citizens of the Republic. No longer will we allow the nefarious Order to interfere."_

"I will contact you when my mission is complete, Master."

_"Until then, show no mercy... Lord Vader."_


	23. Chapter 23

ALL – I'm so sorry I don't have time for individual replies, but I do want to wish you all a very happy holiday and thank you for all the support you've given me. However you celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful time and I look forward to seeing you in 2007!!

* * *

Beneath the dark hood of the mourning cloak, Barriss shivered.

The Force continued its tumultuous descent, churning until it had become an eerie echo of its former state. She took a peek at her surroundings, wondering yet again where Master Fisto had gone. The Jedi Master had stepped away from the procession well over an hour ago and there hadn't been a sign of him since. She sincerely hoped he reappeared soon - the funeral rites were nearing their conclusion.

"And so we return our daughter to her beloved Naboo..." As Ruwee spoke, the sacred parchment fluttered within his trembling hands and quiet sobs could be heard throughout the crowd.

Barriss pressed her lips together, steeling herself against the sights and sounds. After all, Padmé Amidala was perfectly safe, guarded by one of the most renowned Jedi in history. There was no broken family to grieve for, no long-lost friend to lament. Soon they would retreat to the Naberrie's home where they would drink mugs of hot caf while waiting for the next missive from Padmé herself.

She had to admit, she was anxiously awaiting that very moment. The Force's odd behavior was making her feel wary and she was anxious to find out if the others sensed it as well...

...wherever they were.

Barriss dutifully echoed the priest's blessing as he stepped off the dais and sealed the doors to the tomb. The solemn words still running through her mind, she peeked at the grass beneath her feet and wondered if Dormé was already on the move.

Thanks to the Naberrie's, she now knew that a series of underground tunnels had been constructed following the Trade Federation blockade. Ruwee himself had volunteered to lead the project as a way to cast off the fear that had plagued him during those dark days. Several empty tombs had been constructed, each with a hidden escape route that burrowed its way to the outskirts of Theed. They were meant to be used by the Queen and her handmaidens in case of another siege, but Barriss was sure they wouldn't mind the tunnels being utilized on Amidala's behalf. After all, they had willingly given up the use of the largest, most convenient one to ensure the Senator had a proper resting spot until a permanent tomb could be built.

Barriss was suddenly torn from her reverie as the throngs of mourners began to disperse. Jobal continued to kneel, her lips moving in prayer. After several long moments passed, Ruwee gently helped her to her feet.

"We should go, love," he prodded softly. "There is much to do."

"I know." Jobal took a deep breath and nodded, the motion sharp and swift. "I'm ready."

Barriss led the way to the speeder, certain they would cross paths with at least one of the wayward Jedi at some point. Tugging her cloak a little tighter, she tried to ignore the icy fingers that danced their way down her spine.

Ruwee finally voiced the question she had been dreading: "Where is Master Fisto?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Can't you sense each other?" Jobal's tone grew worried. "Whie and Zett teased me when I asked them if they'd ever played the seeking game. They said it would be pointless or at least the shortest game on record."

"Yes, but the Force is currently... clouded."

"Clouded?"

Barriss didn't elaborate, choosing instead to slip into the driver's seat in the speeder. "We should retrieve Dormé and then head for the house. I'm sure Master Fisto just lost track of time while lecturing the Padawans on the proper way to patrol a perimeter. In fact, they might be waiting for us as we speak."

Resting her hands on the controls, Barriss waited patiently for Ruwee and Jobal to clamber into the rear of the vehicle. As soon as she heard their safety harnesses click into place, she fired the engines and guided the speeder into the air, carefully maintaining a slow and steady pace. There was no need to draw any undue attention - she'd had enough of that at the funeral.

They were nearing the residential area when they smelled the acrid strench of smoke. Barriss wrinkled her nose, automatically scanning the ground until she found the source - a large, singed circle of grass. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she set the speeder down a few yards away and studied the damage closely. It looked as though a ship had landed there and - judging by the tendrils of smoke that still lingered - only recently departed. Normally, that wouldn't be cause for alarm...

...but the area continued to crackle with remnants of dark power.

"Mr. Naberrie, you are the only one who knows where the tunnel exits," Barriss murmured. "Please, take Ms. Naberrie and find Dormé. I'll meet you back here shortly."

"But shouldn't we-"

The rest of the protest was lost as the Jedi raced for the forest, using the Force to boost her speed. After several moments of battling underbrush and gnarled roots, she entered a clearing... an eerily dark clearing. Tightening the grip on the hilt of her saber, she activated the blade - rationalizing the action as a simple attempt to light her way. Yet the truth was that she simply felt better having the weapon armed and ready.

Much to her relief, the resulting illumination revealed the form of someone slouched against the base of a tree. Barriss closed the distance with a few strides, certain she had just caught a napping Padawan...

...but the knowing smirk soon turned to one of horror.

"Oh no," she breathed. "Force, no."

Whie Malreaux stared up at her, but the eyes that had once been so bright and beguilling were now glassy and dull. Sprawled across his feet was the lifeless body of Zett Jukassa, his cloak fanned almost artfully across the grass on which he had fallen.

Barriss spun away so quickly the image should have been nothing more than a blur. Yet that split-second was already seared into her memory, a simple picture that zeroed in on the scorch marks that ran across their midsections... the kind that could only be made by a light saber.

_I need to find Master Fisto,_ she thought wildly. _He needs to know what happened..._

Suddenly, she was overcome with a need to get away from this place. The darkness threatened to seep into her skin, to worm its way into her soul until she exploded in anger. Releasing the caustic emotions to the Force, she put a hand on the trunk of a nearby tree to steady herself. The scratchy texture of the bark was comforting, a temporary distraction from the carnage behind her. At this point, she would take what she could get.

Looking back, she would truly appreciate that brief instant of peace. For when she finally found the strength to move again... she stumbled over the body of Kit Fisto.

**CORUSCANT - OFFICE OF CHANCELLOR PALPATINE**

Mas Amedda hovered outside the familiar office, his fingers clenching and unclenching the datapad he held. He carried news that would please the Chancellor very much and effectively change the face of the Galaxy forever. Stifling a stab of apprehension, he reminded himself of the importance in securing a position within the reign to come.

Sometimes it was simply better to stand within the shadows than to face their wrath.

"My lord," he greeted. "Skywalker has relayed the information you requested."

"You will call him Lord Vader now," came the hissed reprimand.

"Of course. I apologize for my oversight."

A wave of his hand meant the subject was closed. "What entry point does he suggest?"

"The lower level maintenance shaft. He said the clones will meet resistance upon entry, but our losses should be minimal. After all, we have the element of surprise on our side and the Jedi responsible for that area of the Temple are fairly inexperienced."

"Well done, my friend. I must transmit this information to the commanders immediately. I'm afraid there is not much time to waste. My guests are already on their way." He closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. "I can sense them; they are concerned about the fate of their Chosen One. They know he has been missing for too long now..."

Amedda twitched nervously. "Shall I alert your guards?"

"No." The Chancellor stroked his chin thoughtfully before tucking his hands within his robes. "In fact, have them abandon their posts completely. Nothing will stand between me and my destiny."

"As you wish, my lord." Before he had even cleared the doorway, he could hear the static of an open com-link channel.

_"Commander Atto... The time has come to execute Order Sixty-six. Your point of entry to the Temple will be the docking bay of the lower level."_

A brief pause and then another transmission:

_"Commander Bly... Execute Order Sixty-six."_

Amedda jumped as the door slid shut and the keypad glowed blood red. Fixing an impassive look on his face, he returned to his office and braced his hands on his desk.

_Force forgive me._

**MUSTAFAR - QUARTERS OF SENATOR AMIDALA**

"No, there's no reason for me to wear that any longer. The incision is healing satisfactorily - you said so yourself."

Bail looked up from his packing and shot a warning look in Padmé's direction. His colleague was currently hidden behind a privacy screen and had been doing a nice job of keeping her promise to go along with Eight-Bee's ministrations...

...until now.

"I'm sorry, but this is completely unnecessary," she growled. There was a clatter as she accidentally - or perhaps purposefully - knocked something to the ground. "Master Kenobi is just being overprotective."

Bail summoned the droid with a crook of his finger and it rolled towards him silently. "What is she objecting to?"

"The abdomen shield, sir."

"And what purpose does this abdomen shield serve?"

"It is a curved, metallic apparatus that protects her midsection from inadvertent injury. In addition, it ensures the bacta patches are not jostled, effectively speeding the healing process of the wound."

Bail prodded further. "So you believe she should continue this course of treatment?"

"Due to the stress and strain of her upcoming travel, yes, I believe it is a beneficial precaution."

"Then carry on."

Padmé groaned, but did allow Eight-Bee to slide the shield into place. The second the task was complete, she scooted off the table and pulled on a pale blue tunic and leggings, shoving her feet into a scuffed pair of boots. For months, she had been looking forward to bidding farewell to some of her more 'generous' maternity garments. Now it looked as though she was going to be in them for at least another week - maybe more if Obi-wan and Bail had their way.

_Ridiculous!_

Sensing her aggravation, Bail held up a hand as she stalked towards him. "We're just doing what's best for you, Padmé. There are two babies over there who need their mother. You won't be much help to them if you get a raging infection."

The mention of the twins caused her to soften. "I know," she admitted reluctantly. "And I really am grateful for all your help. Truly." Taking a scan of the room, she noticed most of her things were already gone. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just sit in that chair over there and relax," he instructed. "Threepio readied your things while I handled Luke's and Leia's. If Master Kenobi decides we need to vacate the premises, we can do so in a matter of minutes. In fact, much of it has already been loaded onto the _Tant-"_

Suddenly, the door clanged and Obi-wan burst through, squeezing his body through the entry even before it had completely opened. His gaze darted to Bail, to the twins and finally lingered on Padmé.

"We need to get you off this planet," he commanded. Shoving a flimsiplast at Bail, he turned to his charge who was already heading for the crib. "I'll get them, Padmé. You'll pull your stitches."

She only bit back the sharp retort because she could see his need to hold them... to regain his center. Flashing her a grateful smile, he settled the twins into the crook of each arm and started back out the way he had entered, a flick of his head an indication they should follow.

"Senator Organa, I have given you the coordinates to a small medical facility not too far from here," he explained. "I want you to take Padmé, Luke and Leia and go there. I will join you later."

"Why can't you come now?" Padmé wondered suspiciously.

Obi-wan shrugged, frowning as he used the Force to open the doors to the reception area. "The disturbance is much greater than I realized. Something has shifted and I don't believe it plans to shift back any time soon."

"So let's return to the Temple instead," Padmé argued. "I'm sure the other Jedi are just as confused as you. Once the Council is reunited, the meaning of all this will be revealed."

"Yes, perhaps it would be best if we set course for Courscant," Bail offered.

"No!" The Jedi Master would have shouted the protest were it not for the dozing infants in his arms. "You must proceed to Polis Massa as instructed. From there..." He paused thoughtfully. "It is simply up to the will of the Force."

"What is it you're not telling me?" Padmé knew she sounded petulant - she could practically hear her mother's admonishments to speak in a kinder tone - but at that particular moment, she didn't care. "We've been through so much, Obi-wan. You're _my_ family now as much as Anakin's. Please, trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

"That's just it." The Jedi shrugged and in his arms, the two tiny heads bobbed with the motion. "I don't know _what_ to tell you. I just know that something evil is heading this way and I'm going to get you out of here before it arrives."

"Then come with us!" she cried. "We're not just going to leave you here to face this alone. I could never do such a thing."

"You can and you will." When she started to argue, he added, "For the sake of your children."

Much to her embarrassment, a sob of frustration lodged in her throat and she had to make the rest of the trek to the _Tantive_ in silence. However, the sight of the ship brought the lump back in full force - a situation that wasn't helped by Obi-wan cuddling the twins close as he whispered his farewells. Finally, he handed them over to Bail and she let out a deep breath as the Senator disappeared into the ship.

"I don't like this."

"I don't either, but it's for the best. This planet is no longer safe for you."

"Please be careful, Obi-wan." She reached out, squeezed his arm. "I know you're a Jedi Master and everything, but... just be careful. And if you hear from Anakin, will you tell him the change in plans?"

"Of course."

"May the Force be with you."

Echoing her sentiment, he gave her a reassuring smile before heading back into the complex. Padmé watched him go, replaying their conversations in her head in an attempt to unlock some sort of clue. Lost in thought, she almost missed Bail calling for her. "Yes?"

"I grabbed your cloak on the way out of your suite," he explained. "Just as I was putting the twins down, it began to beep. I hope you don't mind, but I rummaged until I found the source."

He handed over her com-link which continued to blink angrily.

"I must have a message - an unencryped message," she noted. "That's odd."

"Someone must have been in quite a hurry." He nodded towards the cockpit. "I'm going to touch base with Captain Antilles, but we should be underway momentarily. That reminds me - have you seen Commander Cody?"

Padmé shook her head, already activating the playback feature as he walked away.

_"Milady? Blast it all to the seven hells!"_ Padmé blinked, startled to hear Dormé muttering such a colorful curse. _"I was truly hoping you would answer my summons, Milady. Something has happened - something horrible. Here, I will let Jedi Offee tell you."_

There was a rustle in the background as the com-link changed hands.

_"Senator Amidala, this is Barriss Offee. As you may know, I was one of the Jedi assigned to your handmaiden, along with Master Kit Fisto and Padawans Whie Malreux and Zett Jukassa. Now, it seems I am the only one left."_

Padme's horror grew as Barriss slowly outlined the gruesome discovery she had made in the clearing, her voice faltering when she relayed that the wounds were made by a light saber. It was clear she was trying to maintain her composure, but the shock was still too fresh.

_"We have risked contacting you because we have also heard scattered reports of clone soldiers turning on their Jedi commanders. Please relay this information to Master Kenobi-"_

Padmé cancelled out of the message, tearing through the ship in a desperate search for Bail. She finally found him hunched over the controls, entering the coordinates for Polis Massa.

"I'm going back for Obi-wan."

"What?!"

"That message was from Dormé. Someone is hunting Jedi and apparently, they are using clones to do it. I have to let him know - he's in terrible danger."

Bail blanched. "Then let me go. Stay here with the twins, where it's safe."

Padmé shook her head, touched by his offer. "You don't know the location of his quarters. Too much time could be lost." Something pricked at the back of her mind... something he had asked her before. "You said you didn't know where Commander Cody was?"

"I still don't." His eyes widened. "You don't think he'd...?"

"I don't know what to think - but if I'm not back here in ten minutes, leave without me. Obi-wan and I will take the other ship and meet you at the rendezvous point."

Ignoring Bail's sputtered protests, she marched towards the makeshift cradle where Luke and Leia were dozing fitfully. Brushing a hand over their faces, she smiled when her daughter blinked up at her sleepily.

"Keep an eye on your brother for me, all right? You know how grumpy he can get when he first wakes up." A bolt of terror shot through her as she realized what she was leaving behind. She was a mother; running headlong into danger wasn't something she could do without regret anymore.

But neither was leaving a friend to die.

"I love both of you so much," she whispered. "Promise me you'll hold onto that until I get back, okay?"

As if she somehow understood, Leia's eyes fluttered closed, her lips pursed contendedly. She watched them for another long moment before turning to Bail and holding her hand out for his blaster. He shook his head, but handed it over.

"Take good care of my children," she murmured.

Giving the twins one last kiss, she donned her cloak and jogged down the ramp.

**QUARTERS OF SENATOR AMIDALA - SAME TIME**

Cody looked around, completely baffled. He could have sworn Senator Organa asked him to report at this specific time. He hoped he hadn't misunderstood. His mission to protect the servants of the Republic was of the upmost importance and he didn't want to fail.

He was already striding down the main hallway when he heard the beeping of his transmitter. Unclipping it from his belt, he cradled it in his palm and watched a blue-tinted image of the Chancellor flicker to life...

...along with something else.

A need to be completely and utterly obedient.

"Yes, my lord?"

_"Commander Cody, I expect you are on Mustafar?"_

"I am, sir."

_"Very good. It just so happens that I have an important assignment for you. I have evidence that we have a traitor in our midst and you know what we do to traitors, don't you, Commander?"_

"We execute them, sir. Who is the target?"

_"I believe she is with you now... _

...Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo."


	24. Chapter 24

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker – **Oh, I'm afraid you're going to hate me after this chapter! Yikes! What if I give you a huge helping of virtual chocolate?

**QueenNaberrie** – Well, Padmé will find Obi-wan, but I'm afraid that's where the good news stops. Thanks for sticking with me though!

**BabaBiP** – Oh wow, thank you so much!

**DarthGladiator45** – Unfortunately, it's a risk Palpatine is all to willing to take, now that Vader has completely turned against the Jedi. Thanks for the kind words of support!

**Haydenfan89** – Ta-da! The latest chapter – and I'm already hard at work on the next one so it should be posted in the not too distant future.

**Avschick33** – Unfortunately, you're right… things are not going to work out well for our heroes. I'm trying to set up for "A New Hope" so tragedy's the name of the game. Bear with me!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Boy, you are right – chocolate with Anakin on top. Two things I can't refuse. You've found my weakness! Hope you don't want to kill me after this chapter. Things are about to get very dark around here. Yikes! You might want to get out the flashlight! Thanks for sticking with me all this time. I really appreciate your support – and your wonderful replies! They're wonderful!

**ALL** – Well, we have a bit of a bummer factor rearing its ugly head in the next post. This is where the story takes a bit of a dramatic turn. Hope you'll bear with me. We're actually nearing the home stretch! Hard to believe, huh? On a brighter note – Happy New Year, ya'll!

**

* * *

**

**MUSTAFAR, DOCKING BAY HALLWAY**

Sprinting through the maze of corridors, Padmé tried to ignore the fact that every step caused her stitches to tear and ooze blood. Nevertheless, she pressed onward, letting out a sigh of relief when the lobby doors became visible in the distance. Only a little further and she'd be able to warn Obi-wan.

She could only hope someone would do the same for her husband.

His handsome face flashed through her mind, each feature as clear as if he were standing beside her: tousled blonde hair, sky-blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed. Would she ever see him that way again?

_Yes,_ she told herself sternly. Anakin's destiny was tied to the Jedi; he was their brightest ally against the dark. If there was any way to save the Order from this treachery, he would find it.

And then they could finally be a family.

She was still wearing the remnants of the hopeful smile when a door opened up ahead, voices spilling into the hallway. Obi-wan's cultured tones were easily identifiable and remarkably calm given that Cody's had dissolved into seething anger. Any remaining doubts she may have held were effectively silenced then and there. Force help them all… Barriss was right.

Steeling herself for the grisly task ahead, Padmé pressed her back against the wall and silently disengaged the safety mechanism on the blaster. The element of surprise would be on her side, but only for a split-second – a split-second in which she had to take out a top-notch clone commander while trying not to wound her dear friend in the process.

Yes, it was certainly a tall order for a woman who had been neglecting her blaster practice.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her shaking hands. _Please, please let this work. Don't make me tell Anakin that I stood by while his Master was murdered._

She shifted her grip on the blaster one last time, leapt into the doorway...

...and nearly screamed in frustration when her intended target turned out to be Obi-wan himself. Their positions were reversed so Cody was blocked by the Jedi Master's body… completely out of her direct line of fire.

She froze.

It cost her.

**QUARTERS OF OBI-WAN KENOBI – A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER**

Allowing his eyes to flutter open, Obi-wan rocked back on his heels and tried to work some blood back into his tingling fingers.

Unfortunately, his most recent attempt to enter a meditative trance had been as unsuccessful as the others. The darkness seemed to take pleasure in toying with him, letting him know it was growing closer with every passing breath... that it was coming for him.

But it wouldn't let him know why.

The sudden buzzing of his visitor's chime had his entire body tensing in surprise. The aggravating sound was quickly repeated again... and then again.

"What the-?"

Swallowing the oath, he consulted a bedside chrono and ran a simple calculation through his brain. Yes, as he suspected, the _Tantive_ should have taken off several minutes ago. Who would be harassing him on this Force-forsaken planet?

The answer was obvious, of course.

_Padmé. Soft-hearted, stubborn-as-a-bantha, I-won't-leave-without-you Padmé._

Getting to his feet, he raised a hand and deactivated the locks. "If you have returned to try to talk me into coming with you yet again, I am going to-"

The door slid open before he could finish his sentence. _Cody???_

"Hello, General Kenobi."

"Commander?" he finally managed. "I must say I'm astonished to find you still within the facility. Aren't you supposed to escort the Senators?"

The clone pushed past him and surveyed the room suspiciously. "I have been given new orders."

"By whom?"

"That is not your concern. I am looking for Senator Amidala; do you know where she is?"

The alarm bells that had been going off in Obi-wan's head morphed into full-blown klaxons. "Technically, I cannot say for sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she's in the vast outreaches of space by now." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning casually against the inner doorframe. "I'm afraid her _exact_ position is unknown, even to me."

"Give me the coordinates for her destination."

"And if I refuse?"

Cody pressed the blaster into his stomach. "Then you die."

"You would really execute an officer of the Republic?" As he spoke, Obi-wan slowly started to reach for his light saber.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir. Nothing will stand in the way of my orders; not even you."

There was a sudden flash of movement as Padmé darted into view, her blaster primed and prepared to fire. Cody turned towards the new threat and Obi-wan took advantage, slicing his saber across the clone's neck. Cody slumped to the ground, setting off a wild spray of blaster fire as his fingers clenched around the trigger before going slack.

In the silence that followed, Obi-wan could do nothing more than stare at the headless body of a man he had considered a friend. His mind reeled, attempting to process everything that had happened and the possible implications.

"I can't believe he would turn on us that way, Padmé," he murmured. "I've worked with him on a countless number of missions and he never gave me a single reason to distrust him. Has this happened elsewhere?"

Her reply came out as a gurgle.

Even as he spun, terror washed over him. He found her lying in the hallway, blinking up at him through a haze of pain.

"Padmé!" he choked. "You were hit? Where?"

She took a ragged breath and he noticed the way her fist was pressed against her chest.

_Oh no._

She began to tremble, a lone tear tracking down her cheek. "Hurts."

"I know, my friend," he whispered. "I know. We need to get you to the ship, so I'm going to pick you up now, okay?"

Moving carefully, he eased his arms underneath her shivering form, the action bringing him level with the swell of her abdomen shield. A part of him wanted to weep at the visual reminder of their teasing arguments. Had it really only been earlier that day?

He lifted her slowly, but that didn't stop her from crying out in agony. Overcome by a wave of guilt, he settled her gently on his sleep couch.

"Rest a moment - I'll find a hoverchair or a gurney…" Panic was welling up within him, gripping his throat until he could barely swallow. "Just hold on."

"It's all… right," she managed. "Just… need a… minute. Don't… don't go."

The sight of her ashen face brought a flood of memories, bringing him back to that horrible afternoon on Naboo, when he had lost his beloved Master.

_Qui-gon, help me. Please… don't make me go through this again._

"You must… contact An- Anakin." Her voice started to fade and he had to lean close. "Make sure he's… okay."

"We'll do that as soon as we get to the ship," he promised. "Do you think you can make it now? I just need you to stay strong for a little while longer. We'll go to Polis Massa, get some help."

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded though it seemed to take every ounce of her remaining strength. Brushing a hand over her brow, he was just about to heave her into his arms when a familiar voice rang out:

"Obi-wan?"

And then, _"Padmé!"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Eriks leadinglady – **Happy Birthday! Did you have a nice day? I hope so! Thanks for the nice comments on the story – I'm quite anxious to hear what you think of this chapter. It's a key turning point – and one I've kind of focused the whole story around. Hope you enjoy! You might have to protect me from a few angry readers! Yikes!!

**BabaBiP – **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter – I have to warn you… it's pretty high on the bummer factor.

**QueenNaberrie - **The good news is that yes, Anakin is about to make an appearance... The bad news is... it's still going to be an angsty chapter. Brace yourself!

**Avschick33** – You'll be happy to know that I didn't leave you with too much of a cliff hanger this week. However, I'm afraid I may need to send you a virtual tissue or two. Bear with me!!!

**HaChosenOne** - Well, the good news is that Anakin is the voice's owner, but the bad news is that... things don't exactly get much better.

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Here are some virtual chocolates! I hope they help get you through the next couple chapters, because things are going to get pretty crazy!! Nevertheless, I appreciate your support very, very much!

**DelilahDeanSkywalker** – Wow, thank you so much! What a wonderful compliment to find waiting for me this morning – made me grin from ear to ear! Hope you continue to enjoy the story. We're actually beginning to come down the home stretch.

**ALL** - Oooooh boy... we've finally reached the chapter that spurred this entire story. I hope you enjoy it... although... I kinda have a feeling you guys might decide to take a contract out on me when you get to the mid-way point. I'd better take cover just in case- Ow! Who threw that tomato??

* * *

Anakin stared, afraid to blink in case the scene before him was nothing more than a mirage. 

In truth, he didn't know what to think. His every emotion had been spent until all that remained was a vague sense of numbness. He was in shock, he supposed, and why not? Mere hours ago, he had watched a royal procession escort his wife's body into a kriffin' _cemetery_.

And yet there he was, staring at her very beautiful, very _alive_ face.

He was suddenly overcome with an urge to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all - that is, until he saw Obi-wan lean down and gingerly take Padmé in his arms. Then and only then, did his emotions return...

...along with the familiar white-hot flames of rage.

"Get away from her," he seethed.

Obi-wan cast a startled glance over his shoulder. "What?"

"I said - get away from her! Now!" When the Jedi didn't obey, Anakin reached for his saber, deliberately letting his fingers hover over the hilt. _I dare you,_ he whispered through the Force. _Just give me a reason._

_"Ani?"_

Padmé's voice, so soft and tentative, had the effect of any icy blast of water. He shook himself, glancing around the room as if he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. Slowly, he returned his gaze to Padmé, finally noticing the tears of pain streaming down her cheeks.

He was by her side in an instant.

"What happened?" he murmured, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"My... rescue attempt..." she wheezed, offering a weak smile. "Not so... successful."

"Rescue attempt?" He kept his tone light. "Who were you rescuing?"

"Obi-wan-" She let out a hacking cough, splattering blood on his tunic.

"Shhhh," he soothed, trying to keep his alarm hidden. "Save your strength... you can tell me about it later." He avoided Obi-wan's gaze, unable to bear the grief reflected there. "My shuttle is docked outside the reception area. Give her to me."

"The wound is deep, Anakin. I don't know if shuffling her from person to person is a wise choice-"

"She's _my_ wife. Give. Her. To. Me."

Padmé whimpered as she was passed into his arms and he pressed an apologetic kiss to her forehead. Retracing his steps to the lobby, Anakin kept his gait as smooth as possible, trying not to jar her further. Obi-wan followed at his heels, nattering on about one inconsequential thing after another. It was an old pain management technique - one that actually seemed to work...

...until they neared the main exterior doors.

"Stop," Padmé mumbled. "Please..."

Anakin glanced helplessly towards the shuttle before settling her on one of the nearest upright sofas. Needing to keep busy, he used the edge of his cloak to dab at her face, steadfastly ignoring the sight of the pale, clammy skin beneath.

"You're going to be all right," he mumbled unconvincingly.

Padmé reached for him, loosely grasping his wrist. "Anakin..."

"No. _No!_ We're almost there, Padmé! We just need to get through those doors over there and then-"

"Too late..."

"That's not true!" Fear had Anakin scooping her up again, a reaction he instantly regretted when she cried out hoarsely. He glanced around wildly, no longer caring that his gaze instinctively sought out his former Master. "What should we do? We have to help her!"

"You already know the answer," Obi-wan replied sadly. "We must obey her request."

"No! That can't be all..." A sob choked him and he fell to his knees, still clutching her tightly. Padmé burrowed into the embrace, running a comforting hand along the contours of his jaw line. Reaching up, he linked their fingers, brushing a gentle kiss across her knuckles. They stayed that way until her arm grew tired, dropping back to rest atop her swollen belly. A fresh burst of sorrow pierced him, shattering what was left of his soul.

Amidst the chaos... he had forgotten.

"The baby," he whispered. _Please no... no no no no no._

"'S all right; Obi-wan will help you..." she slurred. "Beautiful, Ani... they're so beautiful... like angels."

Anakin tensed as he watched her eyes slowly focus on something in the distance... something only she could see. He had seen such behavior before, on bloodied battlefields across the war-torn Galaxy.

"No," he begged. "Please... please don't leave me again!"

"Oh Ani..." She took in a ragged breath. "Don't you... see? I'll... never leave you."

He wondered if it was ironic that she died just then... her promise still hanging in the air, lips still parted on a lie.

**ACROSS RECEPTION AREA - SAME TIME**

Obi-wan's head dropped to his chest, eyes slamming shut against the sight before him. The attempt was futile - he could still envision every detail of Anakin's devastation: the way his tears fell into a tangle of soft brown curls, the way his hands still caressed her lifeless face.

_I failed him._

Tucking his hands within his robes, Obi-wan moved towards one of the dusty windows and stared across the barren landscape. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Where would he and Anakin go from here? Would he ever be forgiven? Did he even deserve to be?

_You must release these emotions to the Force, Padawan._

For the first time in well over a decade, Obi-wan Kenobi scoffed at Qui-gon's teachings. Perhaps this was one time he shouldn't release his guilt - perhaps this time, he _deserved_ to suffer for his mistakes.

After all, Anakin would be suffering for the rest of his life.

Balling his hands into fists, Obi-wan began replaying the day's events in his mind. Why did Padmé come after him? She had promised to leave the planet and if he could say anything about the Senator, it was that she always kept her promises. Only the most monumental of discoveries could have changed that... but what might that have been? And why did it require her to carry a blaster?

"I think Padmé wanted to give me a warning," he mused aloud. "She was supposed to be on a ship far away from here, but for some reason she reappeared in the doorway to my quarters. Cody reacted quite violently and I... I killed him, Anakin. But his fingers tightened on the trigger in that split-second he hovered between life and death... maybe it was an instinctive reaction to the pain? I don't suppose we'll ever know for sure. And it doesn't really matter, does it?"

The silence remained heavy with accusation and Obi-wan nodded.

"I should give you some time alone. Find me when you are ready and I will help you prepare her bod-... um, prepare her for the journey. Take all the time you need."

He was slowly trudging in the direction of his quarters when Anakin finally spoke:

"Are you happy?"

Obi-wan froze, reeling from the horrific insinuation. "I am many things right now," he managed. "But happy certainly isn't one of them."

"Why not?" Anakin gestured helplessly towards the body still cradled in his lap. "Padmé is dead. That's what the Council planned, isn't it?"

"By the Force, of course not! Besides the fact that she was your wife, she was also one of my dearest friends. Surely you couldn't really think I would ever..." Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose, gentling his tone. "Obviously, you're not thinking clearly right now. I understand you're upset-"

_"You understand?!"_ Anakin roared. "How could you possibly understand? You don't know what it's like to love someone the way I loved Padmé. Oh, but why would you? You're Obi-wan Kenobi, a shining example of the perfect Jedi!"

"I'm far from perfect-"

Anakin snorted bitterly. "Well, I suppose you proved that today. After all, an innocent woman was killed on your watch."

"I-" The guilt was overwhelming and the Jedi had to turn away. "I'm so sorry."

A long moment passed before he heard Anakin move, his strangled sobs mingling with the sounds of Padmé's body being readied for transport. Obi-wan forced himself to remain still, granting his former Padawan a final moment of privacy with the woman he had loved with his entire being.

It was all he could do.

_I will find a way to get him through this, Padmé,_ he vowed silently. _The twins will have a father, you have my word. _

Rest well, my beloved friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Avschick33 **- I'm sorry - honestly, I didn't want to kill Padmé, but the storyline insisted that it be done. In my mind, Anakin never would have fully turned if Padmé was alive - or at least, he wouldn't have stayed that way for long. Thanks for giving it a chance though!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** - Unfortunately, things are going to go from bad to worse. Hope you'll hang in there. I know the last couple chapters have been sad, but I'm aligning with the end of RotS. If it makes you feel any better, there's an Epilogue coming in a few more chapters and it's going to have a bit of a brighter tone. In the interim, I appreciate the support!

**DarthGladiator45** – Traumatic is a good description for the last chapter! I'm afraid this one is going to be more of the same. Hope you'll continue to bear with me!

**stcobb** - Yikes! I feel so evil about killing off Padmé. I'm sorry about that, but I really feel Anakin wouldn't have gone all "Vader-y" if not for her death. We _will_ see Padmé again though... does that help at all?

**HaChosenOne** - Things aren't looking so good for our heroes, huh? Bear with me - I will be doing an Epilogue before the story completely wraps up so things won't be completely bleak forever! And in the meantime – here's some virtual chocolate just for you – and a few cookies as well!

**BabaBiP** – Thank you! The last chapter was an important one, so I appreciate that!

**DelilahDeanSkywalker** - Aw, it's so good to see you again. This story has been such a challenge to write, but it's one I'm enjoying very much. We're actually nearing the home stretch here, so I'll hope you'll stick with me. And yes – Padmé and Anakin remind me of Romeo and Juliet – so tragic. Thanks again for your support!

**ALL** - Remember how I said I was anxious to write the last chapter b/c I'm a sucker who enjoys writing angst? Well, you got your payback with this chapter b/c it involves something I absolutely stink at: writing action. Bleughh... Hope you don't mind the end result! See you back here soon!

* * *

Anakin stared at his wife's shrouded form, his eyes burning with unshed tears. 

He longed to return to his earlier state of numbness, to forgetfulness... _anything_ that might loosen the vise around his chest. The pain was wrenching in its familiarity - it had been his companion during those long moments in the Senate Rotunda, and then again as he stared upon the streets of Theed. Both times, he had found an escape.

He had found it in the Darkness.

Gently, he lowered Padmé's head to the floor, hating the way a few stray curls escaped to mingle with the dust. Lurching forward on his knees, he carefully began to return the tendrils to their resting place within the hood of his cloak. It was the last thing Anakin could do for her as her husband, the final bit of comfort he could offer. As he worked, his hand brushed her cheek and he snatched it back, horrified by how cool her skin felt to the touch. The sobs threatened to return, but he choked them back and got to his feet.

And in that moment... he truly knew what it was to hate.

"It's over," he intoned dully.

Obi-wan glanced up, flinching at the sight of the acidic yellow eyes. Much to Vader's annoyance, he made no attempt to reach for his saber.

"You should arm yourself, Master." He spat the title, infusing the two syllables with anger. "I plan to end this once and for all."

"Killing me won't bring her back," Obi-wan murmured sadly.

"Don't speak of her!" He trembled, torn between rage and grief. "You have no right!"

"You mustn't give in to your anger, Anakin. You still have so much-"

"What? So much to live for?" His throat threatened to close on the next words. "My wife and child are dead!"

"But-"

"Soon you'll know how it feels to have everything taken away from you. My new Master and I have seen to that."

Blue eyes widened in horror. "Your _new_ Master? Anakin, what have you done?"

"I have brought peace to the Republic. No longer will the Jedi be allowed to interfere. Even as we speak, they are being hunted down - a suitable fate for traitors."

"Traitors? How could you-"

"Did you really believe I wouldn't figure it out? That I wouldn't realize that you assigned me to the Chancellor just to get me out of the Temple?"

"That's ridiculous! You sensed the darkness that surrounded him - surely you found the source?"

"The only thing I found was the truth." His lips thinned in derision. "And as a result, he is my Master now."

"Anakin-"

"I'm not the fool you used to know, Obi-wan. I've learned more in the past few days than in a lifetime with you!"

"Don't do this. For Padmé's sake and that of your-"

A flick of a gloved thumb and the saber flared to life. "I warned you not to speak of her!"

**CORUSCANT - SENATE CHAMBERS**

"The attempt on my life may have left me scarred." Palpatine infused his tone with regret. "But my resolve has never been stronger!"

As he raised both hands, the Senators responded with applause so enthusiastic, his ears rang from the onslaught. He scanned the crowd - a maestro overseeing the performance of his puppets.

"We were naïve to put our trust in the Jedi Order. However, that is a mistake we shall never repeat. To further ensure the security of our people, I am hereby reforming the Republic into the first Galactic Empire. After years of war and suffering, our citizens will once again know peace, prosperity and justice!"

Again, the walls reverberated with the outpouring of excitement. Allowing himself an indulgent smirk, he lowered his pod amid the Senators' chants: _Peace, prosperity, justice! Peace, prosperity, justice!_

The pod settled into the quiet surroundings of his private office, the entrance to the arena twisting closed behind him. Everything was proceeding as planned; the Senators were nothing more than banthas being led to slaughter. He would keep them around for the time being, of course, yet their days of voting down his measures were over. In fact, he looked forward to any attempt, especially if the transgressor was none other than the esteemed Bail Organa himself.

Shrugging off the ornate robes, he donned a dark cloak and pulled the voluminous hood into place. The transformation complete, he finally acknowledged the blue-skinned aide hovering before him.

"Well? Any progress?"

"There's been no sign of him," Amedda admitted. "Our forces are continuing to search relentlessly. If he is still here, we will find him - not even Yoda can hide forever."

The Emperor frowned, his ruined flesh tearing at the movement. How he had wanted to rid himself of that little green troll... to watch as the light faded from his eyes! But the diminutive Jedi had slipped from his sight, effectively ending the battle that had started with a failed 'arrest.'

Shrugging, he pushed the aggravation from his mind. He had more important things to consider, such as loose ends that needed tying up. Yoda would still suffer under the knowledge that the Order he had so cherished was gone forever - while he had been blind to the entire plot.

It would have to suffice for now.

"See that they continue the search," he ordered. "And prepare a shuttle immediately."

"Of course, my lord. Right away."

The Sith stroked a hand over his chin. "I believe a trip to Mustafar is in order."

**MUSTAFAR, RECEPTION AREA**

Instinct had the Jedi Master activating his saber a split-second before Anakin lunged. He halfheartedly blocked the blade, alarmed by the fact that it had been aimed directly towards his throat. He barely managed to deflect the next one or the one after that - the latter coming so close it singed the outer edges of his sleeve.

_Wake up, Obi-wan! Center yourself in the moment._

He couldn't process Qui-gon's plea, couldn't quite believe what was happening. After all, the man before him was _Anakin:_ his best friend, his brother. Yet there was no denying the blue eyes that were once filled with such affection were gone, replaced by acidic orbs of hatred. The muscular frame that had saved his life so many times now drove him back, step by painful step.

_The boy you remember is gone. Release your guilt._

Obi-wan gave a shake of his head, even as his wrists ached from holding off the vicious onslaught. "Please, Anakin, your chil-"

A black glove came up, sending him hurtling through the air with a Force shove. He smashed through the glass entryway, tiny shards embedding themselves into tender flesh. As he scrambled back to his feet, a gust of raw heat washed over him, a stark reminder of the deadly lava that lapped at the platform. Anakin, however, seemed impervious to everything but his mission - killing his former Master.

Qui-gon was right. He needed to get his wits about him if he had any hope of surviving.

In that instant, Obi-wan snapped out of his reverie, immediately taking a cursory scan of his surroundings. A thick, metal cable swayed in the acrid wind, clanging loudly against the main building. He ran a quick calculation through his head, nodding curtly. Yes, it should work - at the very least, it would get him away from all the lava and that could only be an improvement.

Vaulting into the air, he grasped the end of the cord, skillfully pulling himself up and out of Anakin's range. He used the resulting momentum to swing in a long arc, knowing Anakin wouldn't be far behind. He didn't care... he needed to bide some time, to get his former Padawan to a safer area.

And then maybe he would find a way to bring him back.

Several agonizing moments later, he let go, landing in a crouch atop the building's roof. The locale was not what he had hoped: surrounding the pebbled surface were belching steam vents, guaranteed to deliver a burn as painful as that of the lava's.

"This just keeps getting better and better," he murmured.

"It seems so."

The Jedi whirled, immediately sensing the brief interlude had done nothing to ease the other man's temper - a fact that was confirmed when he took a swipe at his head.

"It's not too late," Obi-wan tried again. "Despite what you think, we can still make things right."

"That is one point on which we agree," Anakin growled. "I expect my new Empire will bring about many good things."

In that instant, the Jedi Master finally understood - his long-time friend was gone. All he could do was honor Anakin's memory by protecting the children he had loved so deeply before the Galaxy shattered. He needed to win this final battle. For Luke and Leia, for Padmé.

For Anakin.

Clenching his jaw, Obi-wan blocked the latest strike, and this time, returned it with one of his own.

Anakin quirked an eyebrow, twisting his once-handsome features into something unrecognizable. "Ah, this is more like it. Now my victory will be even more satisfying."

The two men fell easily into the familiar rhythm of battle. Upwards, downwards, across... no matter the direction, a cerulean saber was there to parry the other. Years of dueling allowed them to anticipate each other's every move - something that seemed to increasingly frustrate Anakin. Through the Force, Obi-wan could feel him feeding his rage, deepening his connection to the dark side. The once-skilled moves began to grow more daring, the deflections more careless.

...and finally, Obi-wan knew the moment had come.

He sliced through Anakin's left arm and thigh, the sensation causing his stomach to roil and churn. He watched helplessly as his former Padawan flailed before falling backwards... directly onto a nearby steam vent.

"No-"

The warning came too late as the vent erupted, engulfing Anakin completely. Patches of skin instantly bubbled into blisters, completely peeling away in others. Obi-wan slowly sank to his hands and knees, expelling the meager contents of his stomach...

...and when he looked back, Anakin Skywalker was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**DarthGladiator45** – Obi-wan definitely didn't want to do what he did, but he was pushed to the point where he didn't think he had a choice. Sorry to make you wait for this chapter – DRL has flared up a bit, but I've beaten it back long enough to bring you the latest update! Hope you enjoy!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Yeah, this is about as bad as it gets when it comes to misunderstandings. Whew. Thanks for sticking with me!

**BabaBiP** - Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it – the previous chapter was really tough for me to write.

**QueenNaberrie** – It'll take awhile, but believe it or not, this story will end on a somewhat high note, thanks to an epilogue that takes place several years in the future. Bear with me. Thanks for reading!

**Avschick33 – **Yep, the story is starting to wrap up, believe it or not. I think I started working on this back in May – though if you count the time it took to plan out the plot, it goes back a year or so before THAT! It's going to be weird not having it to work on. I'm glad you're enjoying the story – that means a lot!

**DelilahDeanSkywalker** - Wow! I appreciate the compliments very, very much. As for the scene that kicked off the duel, I suppose it was Padmé's funeral in a way – Anakin was preparing her body, saying good-bye, etc. Good catch!

**The Elvish Jedi** – Oh, thank you so much! The last chapter was pretty difficult to write – action drives me crazy - so I breathed a big sigh of relief when I read your review. Thank you!!

**HaChosenOne** – Sorry for frying Anakin, but I HAD to find a reason to put him in the suit. Thanks for sticking with the story – we're coming down the home stretch now. Only a couple chapters left.

**Eriks leadinglady** - Awww, I hope you're feeling better! That was so nice of you to pop in even when you weren't feeling bad - sorry you wandered in here, only to find out that Anakin still met the business end of Obi-wan's light saber. I'm so glad you're sticking around though – it's always wonderful to hear from you. Hope you had a great Valentine's Day.

**ALL** - FINALLY, the next chapter is here - sorry for the delay. From here on out, things are starting to wrap up. I think there will only be another chapter - two at most - and then the Epilogue. Whew! Hope you enjoy! It's an honor to have you all along for the ride! I'm one lucky author!

**

* * *

**

**POLIS MASSA MEDICAL FACILITY - LATE EVENING**

Bail soothed the baby in his arms, charmed by her tiny lips, flushed cheeks and luminous eyes.

"You're going to shatter hearts across the Galaxy," he whispered. "You already know that, don't you?"

The infant hiccuped in reply before expelling another noisy sob.

Risking a glance at the makeshift crib, Bail was relieved to see that the sounds had not disturbed her twin. Luke continued to doze fitfully, his arms and legs twitching every so often. It certainly wasn't the deep sleep a newborn needed, but for now, it would have to do.

At this point, the Alderaanian Senator was grateful for even the smallest of victories.

The past hours had been some of the longest of his life. From one moment to the next, the twins anxious demeanor had spiraled into outright hysteria. He had tried everything he could think of to calm them - rocking, singing, _begging..._ but nothing had worked. Eventually, exhaustion set in and Luke had drifted off... leaving his twin yawning but stubbornly refusing to do the same.

"I hope to have a daughter just like you one day," Bail confessed, allowing a hopeful smile to creep across his face. "Breha and I have always talked about adopting a little girl... perhaps the time has come for us to follow through on our plans. I'm sure the two of you will become great friends."

Suddenly, Threepio appeared in the doorway. "Senator Organa?"

Bail's grin faltered. "Yes?"

"Please forgive the interruption, but Captain Antilles has requested your presence immediately. An encrypted transmission has been received, one that is apparently rather important."

"I see." The Senator exhaled, carefully handing the fussy infant to the golden droid despite his stammered protests. Leia quieted in an instant, growing just as intrigued by Threepio as Master Kenobi had claimed - by the Force, was it really only earlier that evening?

"Sir, I'm not sure this is a good idea. You see, I am merely a protocol-"

But Bail was already out the door, knowing Threepio would be fine. For all his bluster, the droid really was a dutiful caretaker - and Leia was clearly content to be in his presence, seemingly able to sense her father's role in his creation.

The med center was silent given the late hour and he was able to traverse the corridors without difficulty. As promised, the _Tantive_ had been moved to the nearby docking bay, the ramp lowered in anticipation of his arrival. Antilles was waiting for him inside, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Sir, the message is ready your review."

"Thank you, Captain." Bail sank into a chair, gripping the arms tightly. "Please proceed."

The officer activated the recording and was preparing to leave when Bail put a hand on his arm. "Stay, my friend. I have a feeling this may be something you need to hear as well."

Neither man was able to stifle his gasp when Yoda appeared onscreen, looking uncharacteristically drawn and weak.

_"Senator Organa... hope you receive this, I do. Terrible news I have to impart._ The diminutive Jedi released a shuddering breath. _"Fallen into the hands of the Sith, the Republic has. Brutally attacked the Order was and enemies, we have been declared._

Bail put his head in his hands, scarcely able to believe what he was hearing.

_"One of only a few Jedi left, I am."_ The tip of one ear twitched in sorrow. _"Too dangerous it is to continue. If trust me, you still do, send your coordinates through this channel. Travel to you, I will."_

With that, the message blinked off and Bail scrubbed a hand over his face in despair.

"Sir?" The young man's voice was trembling. "Could it really be true?"

"I've never known Master Yoda to lie."

If possible, Antilles grew even paler and had to turn away, busying himself with the controls. "Would you like to send a response, sir?"

Bail paused, his head swimming. Once he contacted Yoda, there would be no going back. He would be considered a traitor if his assistance was discovered - and he would bring the entire planet of Alderaan down with him.

But the consequences of staying silent were even greater.

"Sir?"

A curt nod sealed his fate for better or worse. He swallowed nervously as the familiar hum of a heavily encrypted channel filled the enclosed space.

"Master Yoda," he began. "I have received your message and would welcome your presence. We are currently staying at a medical facility awaiting the arrival of Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala. Please join us at the following coordinates..."

**MUSTAFAR - MAIN RECEPTION HALL**

Obi-wan staggered through the entryway, wincing as he remembered the manner in which he had exited. The shards of glass continued to bite into his back, but the pain had dulled...

...disappearing completely as his gaze fell across Padmé's body.

Anakin had wrapped her head-to-toe in his cloak, covering her face with its hood. A few strips had been torn loose to bind the garment securely around her ankles, thighs, mid-section and neck. It was clear this was something he had done before and bile rose in his throat as he realized who the other recipient must have been...

...Shmi Skywalker.

Obi-wan carefully hoisted the slight body into his arms, noting the way the abdomen shield protruded between the two central bindings. Though it had been the subject of much contention, its presence had saved the twins. Anakin had been so immersed in his rage, he had never looked past the surface to see the truth.

And now it was up to the Jedi Master to see that it stayed that way.

He knew his former Padawan still lived - the waves of pain that continued to stream through their shattered bond was proof enough of that. He would have to take extra care to keep his mind guarded from this day forward. A simple slip and Vader would come after him - or even worse - discern the truth about the twins.

_I won't fail them the way I failed their father._

Lost in thought, he began the trek to the shuttle. Polis Massa was only a short flight away; he would rendezvous with Senator Organa and then proceed to Naboo to return Padmé's body to her family. They would have to be contacted ahead of time, prepared for what was coming. And then... and then...

For the first time in years, he didn't know what he would do next.

Thankfully, the ship's ramp was already extended - a small convenience he deeply appreciated. Once inside, he gently placed Padmé in the lone medical capsule and activated the air-lock. For a long moment, he rested his hand on the glass, fighting the lump in his throat.

"I'll take you home soon."

He blinked away his tears and gave the transparent surface a reassuring pat before moving into the cockpit. The sensors were flashing, warning of another ship's approach. He clenched his jaw in anger, easily deducing the identity of the mysterious visitor - Anakin's new Master, the illustrious Chancellor himself, was coming for his apprentice.

Obi-wan's hands tightened on the controls, his knuckles going white. Before he even realized he had moved, he had lunged out of his seat and pulled his light saber from its resting place on his hip. Only the unexpected voice echoing through he shuttle's onboard comm brought him up short.

_"Master Kenobi, are you there?"_

He made no move to reply, torn between duty and a thirst to confront the man who had destroyed the Galaxy. Various faces began to flash before him - friends lost to what he now knew was a pointless war.

Unaware of the Jedi's inner conflict - or that he was even listening - the Senator pressed on.

_"By the Force, I hope you're safe... Please tell me they haven't gotten to you too."_ There was a pause and for the first time since the Jedi had known him, Bail Organa sounded fearful. _"I've just received a message from Master Yoda. I can't go into detail now, but please... get here as soon as you can. Organa out."_

Obi-wan hung his head, ashamed of his heated reaction. He exhaled slowly, releasing his anger to the Force before taking hold of the controls once more. The engines fired on the first try, no doubt a result of Artoo's mechanical sensibilities. With an efficiency that belied his earlier turmoil, he maneuvered the ship towards the tunnel, pleased when the sensors quieted. His getaway would not be detected by Palpatine's minions, which meant the twins' location was safe for the time being.

Several moments later, the shuttle sliced through the fiery atmosphere, leaving Mustafar behind.

Obi-wan Kenobi was careful not to look back.

**NABOO - RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT OF THEED**

The creak of a floorboard caused Barriss to turn sharply, her hand automatically reaching for the hilt of her saber.

"It's just me!" a voice cried.

"Mrs. Naberrie!" she breathed. "Forgive me. I'm not usually so jumpy."

The older woman put a comforting hand on her back, guiding her towards the dining table. "It's Jobal, my dear... and it's perfectly all right to be a bit jumpy."

"I'm a Jedi. I should be more centered than this."

"I daresay we're all a bit more shaken up than we're used to," Jobal muttered, taking the seat across from her. "Now, as you can see - I've poured you a fresh mug of caf so we can take a few minutes to figure out what you should do next."

"I really shouldn't say. In fact, I shouldn't even still be here-"

"Nonsense," Jobal sniffed. "The Jedi have protected my daughter more times than I can count. What makes you think I would ever send you away?"

"You and Mr. Naberrie could be arrested." The next words were bitter on her tongue, but she forced them out anyway. "You saw the Holo-net reports. The Jedi have been declared traitors. If someone finds out that I'm still here... that you're hiding me-"

"Then it will be a small price to pay for doing what was right."

Barriss wrapped her hands around the steaming mug Jobal offered, relishing the way the warmth seeped into her bones. She was cold... so cold... A part of her wondered if she would ever be warm again. "Have the..." She swallowed hard, tried again. "Have the bodies been recovered?"

"Yes. The funeral pyres will be built according to your specifications. It will be an honorable farewell."

Tears threatened but she blinked them away. "Thank you."

"They were good boys." Jobal's bottom lip quivered, but she maintained her composure. "And Master Fisto... so calm and wise. Whoever did that to them... a monster without a soul... that's what they are."

_An adequate description for a Sith,_ Barriss thought darkly.

"Well..." Padmé's mother leaned forward and lowered her voice. "What can we do to help you? You are perfectly welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I have a feeling you're anxious to get on the next transport off Naboo."

"I am."

"And nothing I say will dissuade you?"

The Jedi shook her head, staring at the worn tabletop. "I must find a planet out of the reach of the Empire." She had barely finished the sentence when Jobal pushed a fabric pouch towards her. "What's this?"

"Having a sufficient amount of credits will make your journey easier. And for those times when credits won't do.. we're tucked in a few pieces of jewelry. You can sell them to a fellow passenger or use them for trade at a market."

"I can't accept this," Barriss protested. "It's too much."

But the other woman simply crossed her arms and fixed the Jedi with a firm stare. "So much has happened, Knight Offee. Ruwee and I... we have to do _something_ or I think we'll go crazy. Please, let us do this one last thing for you... for the Jedi."

"I don't know-"

"There is one condition, of course," Jobal interrupted.

Despite the sorrow that burdened her heart, Barriss felt the corners of her mouth curving upwards at the forced ferocity. "And what might that be?"

"You have to stay for at least one more night. You need some sleep before you start what will surely be a lengthy trip."

The Jedi hung her head, gratefully conceding defeat. "Thank you, Ms. Naberrie."

Barriss wasn't surprised to find the woman rounding the table to envelope her in a warm embrace... but she was startled to find herself returning it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Delilah Dean Skywalker** - Thanks! You always say the nicest things! Unfortunately, most of the final events of RotS will be the same – we're just taking a different route to get there. Hope you enjoy - It's been an honor having you along for the journey.

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** – Aw, I appreciate the vote of confidence. As you know, I've become a sucker for angst too! Gah! I'm definitely going to have to write something cheerful after this. Thanks for sticking with me through thick and thin.

**Avschick** – I will be writing something cheerful after this – even I need to take a break from angst every now and again! Ha! I loved your story, by the way. I can't wait to read more! You're doing an excellent job with it!

**HaChosenOne** – I am thinking about writing an RotS AU with a happy ending, actually. I still have to write the follow-up to my Reality Trilogy so it might be a few months, but I do hope to get around to it before DRL hits me too hard. Thanks for the encouragement!

**ILDV **- Thanks for reading! I'm grateful for the support!

**The Elvish Jedi** – Actually, I'm planning a follow-up fic-let to "Skating with the Stars" and plan to start it as soon as I finish this one. So stay tuned and you'll see plenty more of Siri – or, should I call her "Kahla?" Ha!

**The Last Guardian** - I really think I need to take you guys all out for ice cream when this story is over. I know the last couple chapters have been draining, but the Epilogue will be coming up soon and I promise that that's going to take a lighter turn! Thanks for bearing with me in the meantime!

**meandmysharpie** – It is so good to see you back here! I thought about sending you a message, but I knew you were probably so busy, I didn't want to add to it. Anyway, it's great to 'see' you again! Hope you like the way the story's going – we're nearing the end, believe it or not!

**ALL** - Looks like there will be one more chapter after this and then an Epilogue. This update just about drove me crazy, but I hope you like the end result. Thanks for reading! It's an honor to have you here!

* * *

**POLIS MASSA - DOCKING BAY**

The ship touched down, a fine mist fogging the windows until the surface seemed impenetrable. In that moment, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to linger in the haze, locked away from the harsh realities that lay before him.

But he was still too much of a Jedi for that.

Getting to his feet, he was annoyed when the top of his head brushed the ceiling. _Blasted piece of junk!_ Padmé deserved better; it wasn't fair that she was making her final journey in such a trash heap. Unfortunately, there was no other option, not if he wanted to make it to Naboo undetected. The features that made the ship so unsavory were the same features that would allow him safe passage. No one gave a second glance to an ancient, battered ship. It was a good lesson to learn and one he would probably have to apply to himself.

Swallowing painfully, he averted his eyes as he made his way past the medical capsule. As he had expected, Senator Organa was waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp.

"Master Kenobi, it's a relief to see you. It appears you received my message."

Obi-Wan nodded, remembering the anger that had nearly engulfed him. "Your timing was impeccable."

"I'm glad something has gone right today." Bail glanced towards the shuttle expectantly. "Where's Padmé? Won't she be joining us?"

"She didn't make it, Bail." Before the other man could interrupt, he forced the horrible confession past his lips. "She was killed before we even left Mustafar."

The Senator paled. "Killed? By the gods - who could have done such a thing?"

"Commander Cody." Just saying the name made him grit his teeth. "He used me as bait to get to her."

"His target was _Padmé?"_

The tone of Bail's voice confirmed what Obi-Wan had already suspected - _Padmé had come back to warn him._ Closing his eyes, he wished for the power to leap back in time, to give in to her demands to join them on the _Tantive._

If he had, she might still be alive.

When he opened his eyes, Bail was shaking his head.

"Surely you realize there's no way you could have known this would happen. We all trusted the clones, and you had a long history with the Commander-"

"I made a promise… I was supposed to protect her..."

Bail squeezed his shoulder, ignoring the burn holes and dried blood that permeated his cloak. "You can still keep that vow. Her children need you."

"Are they..." His tongue darted out, moistening lips that were cracked and dry. "Are they all right?"

"They're fine. A bit unsettled-"

"That's to be expected," he murmured tiredly. "Given their Force sensitivities, I'm sure they sensed... everything."

A long silence followed, punctuated only by the clanks and groans of the old ship's cooling engines. Finally, Bail took a deep breath and voiced the question Obi-Wan had been dreading: "Have you heard from Knight Skywalker?"

A bitter laugh escaped before he could regain control. "Yes, you could certainly say that I have."

"Should we try to establish contact-"

"No. For all intents and purposes, Anakin Skywalker is as dead as his wife."

Unable to bear the stricken look on the other man's face, Obi-Wan quickly changed the subject. "When should we expect Master Yoda?"

Bail fumbled with his chrono, his uncoordinated movements revealing his shock. "It shouldn't be much longer. If you'd like, I can bring him to you when he arrives."

"Thank you; I would appreciate that." Obi-Wan slumped against a nearby wall, mental and physical exhaustion setting in. Nevertheless, he put aside Bail's suggestion that he get some rest. "I'm fine."

Not one to be deterred, the Senator tried another angle. "Why don't you check on the twins? I left them in the expert care of See-Threepio."

His smile felt tight and the Jedi wondered how long it would be before smiling felt _normal_ again. "I don't know who I'd be rescuing - Threepio or Luke and Leia."

"Well, either way, you'll find them in room 204. Go down the hall and take your first right. It's the third door on the left."

For the first time in hours, his heart lifted at the thought of seeing the twins. Unfortunately, it plummeted once again when he remembered a final task that still lay before him.

"I can't." He held up a hand to stop the argument he knew was coming. "Padmé's parents must be contacted. I cannot delay that fact any further."

"If you'd like, you can use her com-link." Bail's expression was filled with sympathy. "Her family's contact information is programmed in there quite prominently. I left it on the table beside the crib... I... I had thought it would make it easier for her to find."

Expressing his gratitude, Obi-Wan palmed open the door to the med center and headed for the private suite. Frustration dogged his every step as the Negotiator realized he had no idea what he was going to say.

Because Force forgive him, no matter what words he chose, he was going to single-handedly destroy a family.

**THEED, NABOO – NABERRIE RESIDENCE**

The chiming of her com-link jerked Jobal out of a restless slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she stared blearily at the screen before nudging her snoring husband with her elbow.

"Ruwee," she mumbled. "Wake up. We have an incoming transmission from Padmé."

As her husband stirred, she flipped on the device and was startled when one of the Galaxy's most famous Jedi Masters appeared onscreen instead.

"Master Kenobi!" she exclaimed, hurriedly shoving her arms into her robe. "It is such a relief to see you alive and well. We have been horrified by the Holo-net reports."

_"Thank you; it has been a dark day for many of us,"_ he replied.

She noted the way he avoided her gaze and felt a stirring of panic worm its way into her heart. "Am I correct in my assumption that this channel is secure?"

_"Yes, my lady. I'm afraid I must relay some unfortunate news-"_

"We have Knight Offee with us." The words fell from her lips in a nervous jumble, attempting to prevent the Jedi from revealing whatever had caused his heartbreaking frown. "I'm sorry to say that Padawans Malreaux and Jukassa were killed - Master Fisto too. I fear it may have been a precursor to yesterday's ordeal."

_"Mrs. Naberrie-"_

"I also want you to know that we have handled their remains according to Jedi custom." Jobal absently tightened the ties of her robe. "We are also ensuring that Barriss is able to go into hiding as safely as possible. We have given her plenty of credits, which as you know can help her disappear."

_"Please, I-"_

"She wanted to leave this afternoon, but we managed to convince her to wait until tomorrow morning. I'm hoping we might even be able to get her to stay another night as well, just to let things cool off a little-"

"Sweetheart," Ruwee cut her off gently. "We must let Master Kenobi have his say."

Her cheeks were burning and her hands itched to fly to her ears, to block out what she somehow knew he was about to say. But she pressed her lips into a firm line and nodded, her hands twisting the bedsheets until they were snarled and wrinkled beneath her fingertips.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie,"_ Obi-Wan tried again. _"As you know, I was assigned to protect your daughter these past few weeks. I hope you'll believe me when I say that it was one of the highest honors I have ever received as a Jedi. Padmé and I have always shared a special connection, yet this journey allowed us to develop one of the most wonderful friendships I have ever known."_

"You've always held a special place in her heart, Master Kenobi," Ruwee interjected. "She was always worrying over your safety and that of your former padawan."

His blue eyes shimmered with sadness. _"I took Padmé to a deserted planet called Mustafar. Shortly after we arrived, we were joined by Senator Organa and his Clone escort."_

"By the stars!" Ruwee grabbed his wife's hand, clutched it tightly. "You were lucky to escape with your life!"

_"I have your daughter to thank for that. Once again, she lived up to her title as the Warrior Queen."_

"That's Padmé," Jobal managed.

_"I want you to know that she saved me," _the Jedi stated. _"But in the scuffle that followed, she was hit by a stray blaster bolt. I'm afraid the wound proved fatal."_

"Fatal?" Ruwee gasped.

From far away, Jobal heard a keening sound and was surprised to realize it was coming from her own throat. She covered her mouth with her hands just as Barriss burst into the room, her weapon activated and ready for battle.

"What happened?" the Jedi cried. "Mrs. Naberrie, are you all right?"

The older woman could only shake her head, gesturing vaguely towards the opposite side of the room. Barriss whirled, extinguishing her blade when she saw who was at the other end. "Master Kenobi, you survived! Thank the Force!"

He didn't appear to share her sentiment. _"Knight Offee, it is too dangerous for me to keep this channel open much longer. I plan to travel to Naboo tomorrow… to return Senator Amidala's body to her family. I need you to postpone your departure until then."_

Barriss glanced over her shoulder at the weeping couple. When she turned back, her face was a mask of determination. "Of course, Master. I will monitor the comms so we will know when and where to meet you."

_"Agreed."_ Once more, he turned his attention to the grieving parents. _"I know it isn't much, but you have my deepest sympathy. The Galaxy lost one of its brightest lights - and I, one of my most beloved friends."_

"Tha… Thank you, Master Kenobi," Ruwee stammered, his voice thick with tears. "Please…bring her home to us."

_"I will."_

Barriss stood helplessly as the haunted visage of Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared. Although he had physically escaped death, she couldn't help but believe that a vital part of him had been destroyed.

**MUSTAFAR - ABOARD EMPEROR'S SECONDARY SHUTTLE**

Sidious bolted upright in his chair, sensing his apprentice's pain and desperation. _He was burning... his nerve endings engulfed in white-hot agony._ The Sith seized on the tenuous connection, using it to guide his senses.

_There!_ He was clinging to a stony outcropping, a distorted silhouette amongst the flames.

"The landing platform!" Sidious shouted. "Get down there quickly!"

"Yes, sir!" the pilot replied.

Raising his hands, the Sith used the Darkness to support what remained of Anakin's broken body, urging him into unconsciousness. _Rest now, my son... When you awaken all will be well._ When the young man obeyed, Sidious guided him towards the main platform, settling him well out of the way of the fiery lava.

"Prepare a medical capsule," he barked to a nearby Clone.

Releasing his grip on the Force, Sidious allowed himself to relax. Skywalker was his now, completely and utterly. Nothing - and no one - would stand in their way.

The Galaxy was theirs to command.

Moments later, a trooper approached with the news he'd been waiting for. "Sir, we have Lord Vader onboard," he reported. "Your chief med droid is attending to him as we speak."

"Very good. I expect status reports every hour."

"Understood, sir. I've also been ordered to tell you that we will be taking off momentarily; My commanding officer will be piloting the other shuttle. We expect to make excellent time."

"See that we do. Now, I will return to my quarters; see that I am not disturbed." As the Clone hurried off, he smirked in anticipation. "I believe it's time to touch base with an old friend."

Making his way towards the back of the ship, the Sith activated his private communications device with a mere thought. It didn't take long for the summons to be sent, nor for it to be acknowledged. The droid General was a loyal servant - as evidenced by his sweeping bow.

_"Lord Sidious, I must admit, everything has proceded as you have foreseen."_

"Then I trust you have good news for me?"

_"Very good news indeed."_ Grievous let out a hacking cough before continuing_."The Separatists have been eliminated in the manner you instructed. The distinct light saber wounds will point directly to the Jedi."_

"One last horrible act by the Order we all trusted so much," Sidious mused mockingly. "An act that shatters their pathetic claims to be proponents of peace. As you can imagine, General, I am most grateful for your assistance. Unfortunately, I don't believe I'll have need of it any longer."

The Sith watched dispassionately as the yellow eyes bulged in fear. A robotic hand grasped at the armor that covered his chest, trying to locate the invisible hand that gripped him... but there was nothing to find.

_"What... is the meaning... of this?"_ the General wheezed.

Sidious shrugged, clucking his tongue. "The Dark Side saved your life once. I think it's only appropriate that it ends it as well, don't you?"

The Kaleesh could only slump to the floor as his heart continued to slow... before stopping altogether.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** - Thanks! I know the last few chapters have been horribly angsty, but I do leave you on a brighter note today. And the epilogue will be happier too, I promise.

**HaChosenOne** – Thank you for the nice words – they mean a lot to me. Yes, the follow up to "Skating with the Star Wars" will be coming soon, I hope. It's going to involve a trip back to Plauu, the planet Jarrick chose for his headquarters. Our fearless heroes go back to help the citizenry recover and do a sort of travelogue thing – needless to say, chaos ensues.

**ILDV** – Thank you! I appreciate it!

**Avschick33** - Thanks! It will be so good to have you along for the "Skating with the Star Wars" follow-up. And I appreciate you sticking with me on this one as well - I hope you enjoy the conclusion. I can't believe we're wrapping things up!

**Delilah Dean Skywalker** – Oh my gosh, thank you for the sweet words. I swear, I must have blushed for a good five minutes or more. And I'm so pleased you liked the Obi-Wan / Jobal conversation. Losing a child would be such a horrible thing - I wanted to treat it with the care it deserved and am grateful that you thought I did that. Thanks!

**Eriks leadinglady** – Aw, I'm so sorry about having to put Anakin through that – but I wanted to stick as close to "A New Hope" canon as I could. On the more positive side – our characters are through the worst of it and are now beginning to realize they're entering a new phase in their lives. Unfortunately for our darling Anakin, it's going to be awhile before his 'phase' improves! Thanks for reading, hon! It's always great to hear from you!

**The Last Guardian** – Oh yeah, ice cream is always something to look forward to! Mmmm… That's making me hungry! Ha! Thanks for leaving such a nice review – I really appreciate it!

**DarthGladiator85** - Thank you so much! It was a tough chapter to write. I feel bad for our favorite characters and I'm the one who put them in these positions! I definitely owe you guys for putting up with this angst-fest! It sure has been great having you along for the ride.

**ALL** - Well, other than an upcoming epilogue, this is it! Hope you enjoy - I'll see you back here in a couple weeks with the final post. A huge, gigantic, massive THANK YOU to all my readers. I absolutely adore you all!

* * *

**POLIS MASSA MEDICAL CENTER - NEXT MORNING**

Obi-Wan slid out of the bunk, wincing as his back protested even that simple movement. The bacta patches Eight-Bee had applied after removing the shards of glass had lessened the pain, but it would take time to fully heal his wounds.

_The physical ones, at least,_ he silently corrected. As for the others... he wasn't sure they would ever heal.

Master Yoda had arrived several hours earlier - a fact he only knew because of Senator Organa's diligence. The elder Jedi had refused to meet with anyone before daybreak, claiming they all needed some rest. Obi-Wan had tried to follow the instructions, but the dreams that followed were so vivid, he found himself staring up at the ceiling for hours, the bitter ashes of Mustafar on his tongue.

Steeling himself against the memory, he busied himself by pulling on a clean tunic, glad that he still had one left. He'd had the previous day's attire incinerated, knowing he would never be able to look upon the garments again. He had also washed his hair until his scalp stung, ridding it of the smoky smell that seemed to haunt his every breath. It was, however, something he knew he'd never completely forget.

Wandering into the adjacent room, he wasn't surprised to find Bail Organa asleep in an overstuffed chair, the crib pulled beside him. The Senator had apparently dozed off within the past few moments, for his cup of caf still emitted puffs of steam. Obi-Wan was careful not to wake him, approaching the crib from the opposite side and smiling as the twins came into view.

Luke and Leia... so tiny yet with the weight of the Galaxy on their shoulders. He ran a hand over his beard, saddened by the thought of the huge responsibilities that lay before them. Their destiny was tied to a monster, to a man who would surely destroy them if given the opportunity.

A man who once would have loved them with all his heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking the downy hair that covered their heads. "I'm so sorry."

Dashing away his tears, he continued to watch them, unaware of the moments ticking by. When he finally glanced up, he noticed Bail's eyelids were fluttering suspiciously. It seemed the esteemed Senator was awake, but pretending to sleep so as not to interrupt.

"Good morning, Bail," he offered knowingly. Gesturing to the caf, he added, "You've been up all night?"

The Senator shrugged sheepishly. "Eight-Bee brought some formula so I've been feeding them every few hours. They have pretty good appetites for being so small."

Obi-Wan smiled and softly noted, "It's something they have in common with their father."

Bail looked stricken, but quickly recovered. "A nurse droid will be by shortly to give them a bath. If it's all right, I thought I might check Padmé's belongings. Threepio said she had packed a few sets of baby clothes?"

"Yes, she did." Obi-Wan inhaled sharply at the bittersweet memory. "She showed them to me one afternoon... I believe they are in a black case."

"I'll retrieve it shortly."

Obi-Wan nodded and then glanced towards the doorway, sensing Yoda's presence just outside. As Bail looked on quizzically, he raised a hand and released the lock, letting it slide open with a quiet hiss.

"Disturbing you, I hope I am not," Yoda murmured as he stepped into the room. His eyes immediately landed on the cradle, softening imperceptibly.

"You're not disturbing us in the least, Master Yoda," Bail insisted. "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Obi-Wan noticed the hitch in other Jedi's movements and wondered what trials he had faced before fleeing the Temple. He knew he would have to be patient. Master Yoda did not like to be rushed - he would reveal his experience in his own due time.

"It's good to see you, Master," Obi-Wan greeted warmly. "I was overwhelmingly relieved when Bail told me you were safe."

"Mutual, the feeling is." Turning towards the cradle,he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Strong in the Force, Skywalker's children will be. Much care we must take to keep them out of the reach of the Sith."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. "We must take them someplace they would never think to look."

"Too far ahead in your thinking you are, Master Kenobi," Master Yoda corrected. "First, decide if split up they should be."

"Split up?" he repeated in horror. "But they have been through so much already. Surely that isn't necessary-"

"If discovered one is, safe the other would still be."

Hidden within the folds of his robes, Obi-Wan's hands were trembling. There was no doubt that Luke and Leia depended on each other. Even in slumber they curled up side-by-side, legs and arms entwined peacefully. How he could he ever condone taking their last scrap of comfort away?

He sighed.

_Because sometimes the right thing to do was the most difficult._

"That means we're going to have to find two families to take them in, Master," he argued weakly. "How are we going to do that without raising suspicions?"

"My wife and I can take Leia," Bail offered, bowing his head humbly. "As you know, we have always wanted children. And lately, we've talked about adopting a little girl. She will be loved with us."

Obi-Wan's mouth went dry. "What about Luke?"

"To Tatooine, take him," Yoda suggested. "Live with his family, he should."

_Owen Lars,_ he remembered. _Anakin's stepbrother._

He had to admit... it made a horrible amount of sense. Of all the places in the Galaxy, there was no chance Vader would set foot on the desert planet. It held too many memories for him.

"I should plan to live there as well," he stated firmly. "Leia will have the protection of the royal guards, but Luke... He may need me."

To Obi-Wan's relief, the other Jedi nodded. "Agree, I do. Take Luke to Tatooine you must and watch over him you will."

"So it's settled then?" Bail's voice was steady, but brimming with pure joy. "I am to take Leia to Alderaan?"

"Settled it is," Yoda advised. "Your daughter, she now will be."

Bail stood, setting his mug on a nearby table. "If you two will excuse me, I must speak with Captain Antilles. We will begin our preparations for departure."

After one last lingering glance at the crib, the Senator rushed from the room, leaving the two Jedi alone.

Yoda rested his chin on the top of his gimer stick, fixing Obi-Wan with a relentless state. "Sense your guilt, I do. Realize that young Skywalker chose his own path, you must."

"I am trying," he admitted. "But it's not easy."

"Know someone who might help you, I do." His ears twitched as he leaned forward, looking the younger man straight in the eye. "Your old Master."

Blue eyes widened. "Qui-gon?"

"Discovered the secrets to immortality, he has. How to commune with him, I will teach you."

For the next several moments, Obi-Wan absorbed the elder Jedi's teachings, comforted by the knowledge that he would soon be able to speak with the man he had missed for so many years. Unfortunately, the feeling did not last as he remembered the task that still lay ahead of him.

"I should go," he finally said. "The Naberrie's will be expecting me and I not wish to add to their grief."

"Know their grandchildren were born, do they?" Yoda asked.

"No," he replied. "I thought it would be safer if they didn't."

"Wise, you were. Pregnant, Senator Amidala should still appear."

Obi-Wan scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling as though he had aged a thousand years in the past day. "The abdomen shield she was wearing will give that effect. They will have no reason to suspect otherwise. Despite what has happened, it appears their trust in me remains unshaken."

"After you leave the Naberrie's, convince Knight Offee to go into hiding, you must," Yoda urged. "Too dangerous, the Galaxy has become for Jedi. Out of sight we must stay, until the Force beckons."

"There's no doubt then?" Obi-wan finally managed. "The Order has truly been destroyed?"

The sorrow in the diminutive Jedi's expression was all the answer he needed.

**NABOO - OUTSKIRTS OF THEED, LATE EVENING**

Barriss kept her eyes on the back of the priest's robes, not daring to look at Ruwee and Jobal. Every time she did, she felt her heart break a little more. The two people that had seemed so strong were now fragile and broken.

The past day had been one of the longest in her life. Since awakening to the horrific sound of Jobal's cries, each minute that passed had seemed an eternity. She could only stand by, watching as each family member began to grieve in their own way.

Jobal had busied herself by making pot after pot of tea, pouring each one out after it had gone untouched. Ruwee sat in an old wooden chair, staring out the window at something no one else could see. Sola and Dormé spent hours exchanging "Padmé" stories through voices that were thick with tears and laughter.

But they had all come back together to watch yet again as their beloved Padmé was sealed in a tomb.

Only this time it was horribly real.

_Obi-Wan had arrived an hour before, materializing out of the shadows like a ghost. His hands had rested atop a hovering medical capsule, guiding it carefully across the grassy knoll. _

"Where is her family?" he asked solemnly.

"Just through the tree line over there," she replied, pointing to the Eastern horizon. "We will be taking the Senator's remains through the secret tunnel we used... before."

A flash of sadness had washed over Obi-Wan's face before he regained his composure. She noticed, however, that he kept a protective hand on the capsule's surface, patting it absently.

"Will you be joining us for the ceremony?" she finally asked. "It's going to be private."

"I can't." The answer seemed to pain him further and he risked a furtive glance over his shoulder. "It's too dangerous for me to be seen here - and the same is true for you, Barriss. As soon as the service is over, you need to disappear."

She nodded nervously. "Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Only Master Yoda," he admitted sadly. "He was able to escape Coruscant before the planet was locked down."

"And Knight Skywalker?" she pressed. "Have you heard from him?"

"Yes." A muscle in the Jedi Master's jaw twitched. "Anakin is gone."

"Gone? But he was the Chosen One." Barriss' hands flew to her mouth. "I... I can't believe it. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to trust in the Force." The tone of Obi-Wan's voice was firm and unyielding. "Anakin may be lost, but there is still hope... There is always hope." As he spoke, the Jedi glanced towards his battled shuttle and smiled.

"Am I allowed to know where you're going?" Barriss wondered. She wasn't surprised when he gave a quick, apologetic shake of his head.

"Let's just say that I'm going to fulfill a promise."

"Well, I wish you the best, Master Kenobi." Though she knew it would embarrass him, she clasped his hand affectionately. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, young Barriss." Glancing down at the makeshift coffin one last time, he mumbled a farewell and then returned to his ship. After watching the shuttle disappear into the nighttime sky, she slowly escorted Padmé to her family for the final time.

"Barriss? Are you ready to go?"

She shook herself, startled to find Dormé by her side. Taking a scan of her surroundings, she realized the memorial service was over. Her eyes found the weeping Naberrie's and she had to force the acknowledgement out: "Yes, I'm ready."

"I'll make sure they are all right," Dormé vowed, following her gaze. "They won't be alone."

"Thank you," Barriss whispered. "They have been so kind to me. I hate to leave them during such a time of sorrow."

"They would feel even worse if something were to happen to you too." The handmaiden inclined her head towards the speeder. "I'll be waiting."

Hesitantly, the Jedi moved towards Ruwee and Jobal, bowing respectfully as she passed the priest. Padmé's sister, Sola, stood a few feet away, clinging tightly to her husband's hand as the secret entrance to the tomb was permanently sealed.

"Barriss," Jobal sniffled. "Are you sure you have to leave now?"

"I'm afraid I must. The longer I stay, the higher the risk."

"We understand," Ruwee murmured. His voice dropped so only she could hear, "You have your credits?"

She patted the interior of her cloak. "I do. Thank you again."

"Be safe, Knight Offee," Jobal said. "We will keep you in our thoughts forevermore."

This time, Barriss was the one pulling them into a warm embrace.

**IMPERIAL CITY - MEDICAL CENTER**

Anakin came back to awareness slowly. Painfully.

His lungs burned, every breath threatening to shred the delicate tissue. His skin felt tight, as if it could barely contain his bones. When his eyes finally flickered open, he was relieved to find he could see well enough... though everything was soaked in a blood red haze.

"Lord Vader?" When there was no response, the voice sounded again. "Anakin, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Master," he replied automatically. For a moment, he was puzzled. The man speaking to him was Palpatine - not Obi-Wan... or even a Jedi for that matter. Why had he felt compelled to call him Master?

"Release him."

As ordered, the slab he was laying on began to move upright, buzzing ominously as the bonds that restrained him fell away. He took a tentative step forward, cursing inwardly when he nearly lost his balance. Glancing in frustration at his booted feet, he finally noticed the black suit that appeared to encase his legs, hips, arms...

"You've been placed in a life supporting suit, my friend," the former Chancellor explained. "I'm afraid your injuries on Mustafar were too extensive to fully repair. Your lungs were especially damaged. It's thanks to my careful timing that you're even still alive."

The Sith put his head in his hands, feeling the smooth texture of the black helmet. The horror came rushing back... _Mustafar, Padmé's lifeless body, the baby that would never be born... _He remembered his humiliating defeat at Obi-Wan's hands... clinging to a platform, waiting for the sweet release of death... that is, until Palpatine - no, _Sidious_ - had come back to save him.

As he stood beside his Master, he felt the pull of the dark side, the promise of revenge and retribution. It swallowed his grief, smothered the part of him that still cried out for forgiveness.

Behind the mask, his blistered lips curled into a smile...

...even as the drowning voice whispered that he was now a prisoner in every sense of the word.

**ABOARD SHUTTLE - SAME TIME**

The incessant chiming of the navigation controls brought Obi-Wan out of his meditative trance. After checking on the still-sleeping Luke, he made his way to the front of the ship, sighing at the desert planet looming before him.

_Tatooine, home sweet home._

At his side, his hands itched from the temptation to change the coordinates. He couldn't stop himself from remembering how Anakin had hated living in such harsh surroundings. Subjecting his son to the same fate seemed cruelly ironic.

Yet it didn't seem he had any choice, not if he wanted to keep Luke safe.

Thankfully, Leia's journey to Alderaan had been uneventful according to Bail's final transmission. She had been welcomed by Breha with open arms - quite literally, judging by the sound of it. Threepio and Artoo had vowed to continue their loyal duties, but only after submitting to a procedure that would wipe their memory caches. Neither, it seemed, wanted to be the cause of leaking the dreaded secret.

Sensing Luke was starting to awaken, Obi-Wan hurried to his side and scooped him up. Turning to the small warming unit, he rummaged until his fingers closed around a prepared bottle. Thankfully, Eight-Bee had given him several, each accompanied with detailed feeding instructions. He'd hated to leave the med droid behind, but the med center had demanded compensation. And, he had to admit, the transaction was neat, tidy and best of all - completely untraceable.

"It looks like we did it, Luke," he sighed. "Now, we'll have to see what the future brings."

Slipping the tip of the bottle between the infant's lips, the Jedi sank into the pilot's chair. He knew that somewhere below, Beru and Owen Lars were awaiting the arrival of their new son. They were going to have to wait a little while longer, however.

Because for the next few moments, Kenobi and Skywalker were a team once again.


	30. Epilogue

**Avschick33** - To thank you all for putting up with all this angst, I hereby present you with a much happier epilogue! And, in another couple weeks, I plan to have the "Skating with the Star Wars" sequel up. Stay tuned! I appreciate the support!

**The Elvish Jedi** – Wow! Thanks! That's the exact reaction I had when I watched RotS in the theater. I was so sad, but at the same time, so happy that Luke and Leia were safe and sound. Thanks for sticking with the story – I know we've been on angst overload, but I'm hoping the next chapter will make it up to you!

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** - Aww, thank you so much. You always make me blush with your sweet comments. I hope you like the way everything gets tied up - we've finally arrived at the very end. I can hardly believe it! Thank you so much for your support - I am deeply grateful.

**ILDV** - Thank you! I appreciate the support!

**ALL** - Well, this is it - the epilogue to the story that has been brewing in my mind since AotC. As I post this, I'm both excited and sad... One thing is for sure though - I will never forget how wonderful you guys have been. No matter the twists and turns I threw out there, you stuck with me. What an incredible honor it has been to be your author.

**

* * *

ABOARD DEATH STAR, OVER TWENTY YEARS LATER **

He smiled as he gazed upon his son, unimpeded by the ebony mask that had been his prison for so many years.

Tears clung to the younger man's lashes, yet the blue depths shone with an inner peace that was eeriely reminiscent of his mother. Luke, it seemed, had inherited Padmé's gentle temperament while his twin had been cursed with her father's.

_Leia..._ Anakin's heart ached when he thought of the horror his daughter would remember when thinking of him. Luke would try to help her see the truth, of course. He would say that their father was not the one that had held her hostage, nor was he the monster that had coldly ordered her torture. He would tell her that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were not the same man, not any longer.

Perhaps they never were.

The thought gave him enough strength to manage a final raspy breath. "You were right about me..." he whispered. "Tell your sister... you were right."

A dull roar filled his ears as his vision began to blur around the edges. Luke's fervent nod was the last thing he saw before he slipped away, falling into the waiting arms of the Force.

_Welcome home, my son._

* * *

Anakin blinked warily, startled to feel the familiar weight of Jedi robes hugging his muscular frame. Trembling, he brought a hand to his head, sinking his fingers into the thick and wavy curls from his youth. He then moved around to touch his face, startled to find his fingertips gliding over smooth skin rather than the gnarled scars that had been his companion for over two decades. 

He was still standing there, frozen in awe, when a voice rang out, the clipped accent just as warm as he remembered:

_"Well, aren't you going to say hello?"_

"Master?" he replied disbelievingly. Tears sprang to his eyes as the familiar form of Obi-Wan Kenobi materialized before him.

"Hello, old friend."

"Ma- Master," Anakin stammered again. "I never thought I'd see you again; not after what I had done."

"You certainly chose a difficult path, my former Padawan."

"I know." Anakin's entire body seemed to slump as if overcome with shame. "I failed in so many ways."

"But in the end, you triumphed," the Jedi pointed out. "You came back from the Dark Side - a feat that even the wisest members of the Council thought to be impossible."

Anakin snorted. "Too bad it only took me twenty years to prove them wrong."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "The timing doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" The young man's reply bled with anguish. "Do you know how many people have _died_ because of my 'timing?' You should know better than anyone. Have you forgotten what I did to you?"

"Of course not." He held up a hand when Anakin started to interrupt. "However, that was also a day that gave me hope."

"Hope?" he echoed.

"Yes." Obi-Wan extended a hand, resting it on his former padawan's shoulder. "You see, when Darth Vader struck me down, I heard something I had thought to be lost." He took a deep breath, his fingers tightening on the coarse fabric. "I heard Anakin Skywalker scream."

Anakin looked away, a flush tinting his unmarred cheeks. "For years, I told myself that you deserved to die," he finally confessed. "And when I finally struck you down... Master, I was _glad."_

"No, you weren't. Darth Vader was."

The former Sith allowed his fists to unclench before flexing his hands nervously. "I just... I wish it hadn't taken so long. I lost so much - Padmé, Luke and Leia..." He smiled ruefully. "I know I didn't have anything to do with raising them, but... I've never been so proud of two people in all my life."

"And you have reason to be. They are strong and smart, as their parents were." Obi-Wan could see a flash of renewed guilt cross Anakin's face, but pressed on. "Would you like to see them again?"

"Really?" He cleared his throat, but was still unable to keep the excitement from his voice when he spoke again. "Yes, of course! Please, Master, I would be deeply grateful."

"Then let us go to them." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt a firm grip land upon his arm. "Yes, Anakin? What is it?"

"Thank you," came the quiet reply.

His brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For everything."

* * *

The dark-haired woman stood in the shadows, an eternal spirit granted the rarest of gifts. She wasn't sure how long she had waited... but she no longer cared, not when her eyes found the three Jedi. 

It was true then. He really _had_ come back.

Following the direction of their gazes, Padmé's heart swelled at the sight of the twins sharing an embrace. Luke and Leia had exceeded every dream she had ever held for them. Their light had banished the darkness, had defeated tyranny and hate. Though she knew it would be a long, arduous process, democracy would be restored, freedom would reign and rifts would be healed.

And now it was time for her to heal her own.

Pressing a hand to her abdomen to steady her nerves, she lowered her shields and called for her husband. A shiver danced across her spine when he turned and brown eyes met blue once again.

His lips moved as he spoke her name, the two syllables falling from his lips as reverently as a prayer. Obi-Wan and Yoda met her smile with one of their own, stepping back in an unspoken gesture of approval.

And then, Anakin was running.

He swept her into his arms with an exuberance that time had not diminished, raining kisses over her face and murmuring apologies into her hair. They held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity, yet could never be long enough.

When her husband finally pulled away, he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I can't believe you're here."

"You didn't think I would wait." Though she had intended it as a question, she wasn't surprised when the words came out as a statement. She still knew the man standing before her better than anyone.

"After what I did..." he mumbled brokenly. "I had no right-"

She cupped his cheek, forced him to look at her. "There will be a time for penance and reparation, Anakin. But for now, let us simply celebrate your return."

Silently agreeing, he tugged her back into his arms and they watched Obi-Wan and Yoda make their approach. When they neared, he gave them a nervous smile. "Is it time to go?"

Yoda leaned on his gimer stick, but the movement was done out of habit rather than necessity. "More friends to visit there are. Waited a long time to see you, they have."

Anakin started to tense at the thought of facing the Jedi, but relaxed when Obi-Wan moved to join Padmé, taking up the position on his other side.

"It will be all right, Ani," Padmé offered.

"We won't leave your side," Obi-Wan vowed. Quietly, he added, "As you can see, we never really did."

And in that moment, Anakin finally understood.

The simplest promises - the ones made out of love, friendship and family... those were the ones that stood the test of time.

Because those were the promises that could never be broken.

**-FIN-**


End file.
